Changez vos étoiles : un conte nain
by Eivia
Summary: Traduction de Changing your stars : a dwarf's tale de Wizards Pupil sur AO3. En y repensant, Thorin trouvait cela un peu absurde. C'était un plan qui avait peu de chance de marcher et où il risquait de mourir. Bien sûr, c'est pour ça qu'ils décidèrent de le faire. Thorin voulait que sa famille ait une maison, même si pour ça, il devait se faire passer pour un homme.
1. Chapitre 1 : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_**Cette histoire est apparemment basée sur le film A knight's tale que je ne connais pas. Dites-moi si vous connaissez. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira. Bonne lecture. Laissez un com:)**_

 _Par monts brumeux, cimes glacées,_  
 _Jusqu'aux cavernes du passé,_  
 _Partons alors avant l'aurore_  
 _Pour retrouver l'or enchanté_

-Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire mais... il est mort, Thorin.

Balin effleura la visière du heaume relevée sur un visage beaucoup trop pâle et se rassit pour dévisager son vis-à-vis. Thorin était incapable de regarder son plus vieil ami et conseiller car cela voulait dire qu'il devrait affronter la réalité et il était loin d'être prêt à y faire face. Pas encore.

Il passa fébrilement sa main dans ses cheveux sales et se frotta distraitement la tête. Il devait avoir l'air misérable recouvert de poussière, de fumier, de brins de paille et de sang mais c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis pour le moment.

Messire Hubert était mort, et avec lui la chance que lui et ses quatre nains retournent chez eux avec de quoi manger. C'était maintenant impossible ! Quatre nains qui portaient la marque des esclaves sans maître avec eux mettraient immédiatement la puce à l'oreille de ceux qui les verraient. Ils seraient arrêtés et emprisonnés jusqu'à ce que les enfants de Sire Hubert viennent les chercher. Et encore si ils avaient de la chance.

Balin se leva lentement et balaya la poussière qui recouvrait sa culotte complètement tâchée et qui était manifestement hors d'usage. Habituellement, Thorin aurait offert son soutien au vieux nain mais il était pétrifié d'horreur.

Ils allaient mourir de faim. Ils allaient être abandonnés et traités comme des parias si ils n'étaient pas accusés du meurtre de leur feu Maître et Seigneur. Ils avaient besoin d'un plan et vite.

-Hé, j'ai retrouvé votre selle. Je me demande comment elle a fait pour se retrouver au pied d'un arbre au lieu de se trouver dans les écuries, annonça Fili qui revenait du village.

Il se tut immédiatement et fronça les sourcils de confusion lorsqu'il vit l'homme raide mort dans la tente. Son frère, Kili, qui était sur ses talons, se heurta contre lui, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il s'arrête aussi brusquement. N'y prêtant pas attention, il prévint :

-Mon Seigneur, le tournoi commence dans dix minutes.

Le désespoir submergea Thorin lorsqu'il posa son regard sur les fils de sa soeur. Balin poussa un soupir de tristesse et déclara doucement :

-Fili, il n'ira nulle part parce qu'il est...

Thorin avait bondi vers Balin pour plaquer sa main sur sa bouche lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette s'avancer vers eux. Un elfe s'approchait d'une démarche raide et regarda avec dédain les quatre nains et l'homme qui semblait endormi malgré le fait qu'il soit blanc comme un linge. C'était fou comme les elfes avaient le pouvoir de figer sur place quelqu'un d'un simple regard. C'était à se demander si ils ne le faisaient pas exprès. Thorin tenta de reprendre une certaine contenance en fixant l'elfe qui demanda d'un ton gracieux et hautain :

-Quand le Seigneur Hubert nous rejoindra-t-il ? Il ne reste que dix minutes avant le début du tournoi.

-Il arrive ! promit Thorin d'un ton vif.

L'elfe plissa les yeux, suspicieux. Thorin inclina respectueusement la tête alors qu'il sentait Balin tenter de dire quelque chose sous sa main mais il l'ignora et lui écrasa le pied pour le faire taire.

-Monsieur, il arrivera à l'heure. Je crains qu'il ait eu un peu de mal avec son armure. On va devoir la desserrer avant qu'il réussisse à se déplacer, continua en Thorin en baissant la tête bien qu'il sentît son estomac se retourner violemment.

Il détestait les elfes. Ils étaient les seuls responsables du statut qui asservissait désormais son peuple. Eux et leur vertu hypocrite, leur froideur, leur amour écoeurant et mièvre des fleurs et des arbres !

-Sans doute, convint l'elfe, ignorant la consternation de Balin et la haine qui tenaillait Thorin, en observant Hubert un instant de plus avant de se détourner. Je reviendrai le chercher dans dix minutes, pas une de plus.

L'elfe s'en alla. Balin, en ayant plus qu'assez d'être retenu par Thorin, mordit la main qui couvrait sa bouche.

-Aïe ! Balin ! grogna Thorin en serrant sa main tout en lui lançant un regard noir que Balin lui renvoya, le front plissé.

-Quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? intervint Kili après avoir patiemment attendu.

Thorin jeta un dernier regard à Balin puis observa leur maître mort, Hubert. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais Thorin savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'allait pas les laisser mourir de faim.

-Très bien, ne nous dites rien ! Ce n'est pas comme si ça nous concernait !

Balin se tourna vers Fili et Kili qui tapaient du pied avec impatience. Les cheveux bruns et hirsutes de Kili lui tombaient sur les yeux qu'il éloigna de son visage d'un rapide mouvement de tête alors que les mèches blondes de Fili étaient soigneusement tressées en arrière.

-Hubert est mort, déclara benoîtement Balin.

-Excuse-moi ? répondit Fili en clignant des yeux une fois, deux fois, trois fois avant de réussir à dire quelque chose.

-Hubert est mort, parti, fini, décédé. Son esprit a disparu, mais son odeur, elle, est toujours là.

-Il ne peut pas être mort, contesta Kili en faisant un pas hésitant vers le défunt alors que Thorin retirait adroitement son armure sous l'oeil désapprobateur de Balin.

-Désolé, je ne peux rien y faire. Cet homme est mort, répéta Balin en se tournant vers Thorin, ignorant les protestations de Fili et Kili qui n'avaient pas mangé depuis trois jours afin de garder le cheval, Beorn, en vie. Mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire, mon garçon ?

-J'enlève son armure. Quelqu'un d'aussi sage que toi devrait le deviner sans peine, gronda Thorin en défaisant les liens sous la chair molle et flasque du mort, les sourcils froncés par le dégout.

Il connaissait bien cette armure. C'était toujours lui qui devait habiller le chevalier obèse. Ce n'était pas la tâche qu'il préférait. Surtout parce qu'il sentait toujours le regard inflexible de son maître sur lui à chaque fois qu'il se penchait pour fixer ses chausses. Il ne voulait surtout pas savoir ce que le vieil homme imaginait lui faire dans cette position.

-Arrête, mon gars.

-Il est mort, il n'en a plus besoin, rétorqua Throin en dénouant le dernier lien qui retenait l'armure avant de prendre le haubert qu'Hubert voulait toujours porter.

C'est vrai qu'il agissait très froidement envers leur maître désormais mort mais les remords n'avaient jamais été son style. Enfin, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Les elfes avaient toujours insisté pour que les nains les servent eux ainsi que les humains depuis des guerres ancestrales. Son peuple avait autant de droits et de privilèges que des chiens. Mêmes les wargs étaient mieux traités que la plupart des nains. Bien qu'Hubert n'ait jamais été exceptionnellement cruel, Thorin n'avait aucune raison de gaspiller des larmes sur quelqu'un qui le pensait uniquement bon à effectuer les basses besognes. Et il lui avait également fait plusieurs avances qui avait donné à Thorin l'envie de le poignarder avec l'épée dont il se servait. Si seulement la lame n'avait pas été émoussée.

Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant qu'Hubert soit mort. C'est ce qui arrivait aux hommes qui étaient trop vieux pour faire des tournois et qui en faisaient quand même. Leurs coeurs lâchaient.

-Au nom de Mahal, qu'est-ce que tu fais, Thorin ?

Maintenant que Thorin avait réussi à débarrasser l'armure du cadavre, il s'employait à l'attacher sur son corps. Elle était un peu grande mais pas trop. Hubert avait toujours été un homme petit et Thorin était grand pour un nain. Il farçit les chaussures de l'homme de foulards pour pouvoir les mettre pour paraître plus grand et atteindre les étriers. Le problème le plus urgent était qu'Hubert était considérablement plus gros que Thorin.

-Allez, Balin. Tu vois bien ce que je suis en train de faire ? Je vais prendre sa place.

-Tu penses vraiment que ça peut marcher ? demanda Fili en passant derrière Thorin pour nouer les liens se trouvant au niveau des épaules.

Kili haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent et rejoignit son frère de l'autre côté de Thorin. Ses neveux fixèrent rapidement l'armure sur leur oncle.

Balin les regardait toujours avec une mine soucieuse. Il mit trente secondes avant de finir par dire quelque chose :

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, mon gars ?

-Je vais jouter à sa place, annonça Thorin en le regardant droit dans les yeux tandis que Fili tirait ses longs cheveux noirs en arrière.

-Eh bien, c'est complètement fou.

-Probablement, convint Thorin, complètement découragé en continuant à se préparer.

L'avis de Balin avait toujours été le plus important à ses yeux mais il refusait de rester assis à ne rien faire alors qu'ils mourraient de faim. Pas quand il avait la possibilité de sauver leurs vies. Le risque n'avait aucune importance. Parce qu'on ne lui infligerait aucune punition si on ne les prenait pas.

-On ne pourra pas manger tant qu'on n'aura pas d'argent. On aura de l'argent si Hubert gagne ce duel. Par conséquent, je vais jouter. Passe-moi son casque.

-Quel est ton nom ? demanda alors Balin, ne faisant aucun mouvement vers le casque posé à ses pieds.

Thorin souffla et s'avança pour le prendre lui-même mais fut arrêté par Fili qui le retint par les cheveux.

-Aïe, se plaignit Thorin en se frottant la tête mais Fili lui mit une tape sur la main.

-Non, non, non. Je dois les tresser sinon on va les voir. Les cheveux d'Hubert sont...

-Étaient, rectifia Kili.

-...étaient gris, pas noir.

-Je t'ai demandé ton nom, mon gars.

-Thorin, Fils de Thrain, répondit Thorin en laissant échapper un soupir frustré.

-Exactement, tu n'as pas de nom, ce qui veut dire que tu n'es ni elfe ni humain. Tu ne peux pas te battre.

-Je peux me battre mais je n'ai pas le droit de me battre. C'est là toute la différence. Aucun homme n'a autant de courage que moi. Avec ce casque, déclara Thorin en faisant un signe vers le heaume argenté. Je vais pouvoir me battre parce que personne ne saura réellement qui je suis.

-Tu es trop mince, déplora Kili.

-Le mome a raison. Si tu ne fais pas illusion, le casque ne te sera d'aucune aide.

-Kili, j'ai besoin de ta chemise, dit simplement Fili en lâchant les cheveux tressés de Thorin.

Etrangement, Kili ne protesta pas la demande de son frère. Il retira sa chemise sans rien dire et la lui passa. Fili la tassa dans le haut du haubert avant de le mettre sur la tête de Thorin. Il recula et examina son oeuvre, la tête inclinée.

-Ça pourrait effectivement marcher, admit Balin dans un accès de colère en se penchant lentement vers le casque pour enlever la poussière qui se trouvait dessus à l'aide de sa manche sale avant de regarder Thorin de haut en bas et sa voix s'adouçit. Si jamais on te découvre, on ne pourra pas te protéger.

Thorin hocha la tête.

-Je ne veux pas qu'on vous soupçonne d'être complices, dit-il en faisant un geste pour reprendre le casque mais Kili le lui arracha des mains.

-Et si tu dois l'enlever ? pensa le jeune nain, une lueur de panique dans les yeux.

-Alors, tu dois préparer une excuse, mon oncle, avisa Fili en saisissant à son tour le casque pour le placer sur la tête de Thorin en cachant rapidement ses cheveux. On voit des mèches ?

Balin secoua la tête et rappela d'une voix lourde :

-Tu sais qu'ils vont te tuer pour ça, non ?

Thorin acquiesça d'un signe de tête décisif.

-C'est pour ça qu'ils ne doivent pas le savoir, répliqua-t-il en abaissant la visière avant de faire un tour de tête pour faire un essai.

Il était un peu à l'étroit et ses mouvements étaient quelque peu raides dans cet armure mal ajustée mais c'était supportable. Le vrai problème sera de monter sur le cheval. Heureusement, Thorin avait toujours été exceptionnellement grand pour un nain.

-Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de rester sur le cheval, murmura Kili en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine nue.

Thorin ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ses côtes rentraient désagréablement dans le métal de l'armure. Il courba le dos et se redressa.

-C'est pas mal, reconnut Balin avec surprise.

-Ouais, je n'arrive pas à croire que ce vieillard ait réussi à briser deux lances, ajouta Fili en opinant.

-Maintenant, Balin, planque le corps. Tu n'as qu'à le camoufler dans les buissons plus loin et rejoins le bas des gradins avec Fili comme je le fais habituellement. Personne ne se doutera de rien. Ils ne verront rien de suspect, ils n'auront aucune raison de nous soupçonner. On partira avec le prix et on aura à manger. Le plan est infaillible.

C'était tout sauf infaillible mais les nains étaient trop inquiets pour le dire à haute voix.

Thorin se retourna et se dirigea vers le petit carré d'herbe où son cheval attendait en piaffant. Par bonheur, c'était Thorin qui était en charge de la grosse bête, alors Beorn le connaissait et était habitué à sa présence. L'animal l'aimait beaucoup, ce qui était assez inhabituel chez les nains, mais vu les circonstances, Thorin n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

-Très bien, alors tu entres et tu sors, put entendre Thorin, reconnaissant la voix de Balin en menant Beorn vers le point de départ.

Elion, le rival de Thorin, monta sa propre monture et partit de l'autre côté pour se préparer. Fili lui remit sa lance et Dain, le nain d'Elion, l'imita et donna sa lance à son maître.

-Chevaliers, au départ ! informa l'elfe grossier qui les avait prévenu dix minutes auparavant qu'Hubert devait être bientôt prêt, se tenant au centre du terrain. Allez sur la marque !

L'elfe souleva un drapeau ridiculement grand puis le baissa d'un geste rapide, signalant le début de la joute avant de quitter le terrain. Thorin exhorta Beorn à avancer et empoigna la lourde lance aussi étroitement que possible. Il resserra ses genoux autour des flancs de Beorn et serra les dents.

Trois...

Deux...

Un...

L'impact fut beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il sentit la lance qu'il tenait se briser en mille morceaux et il continua à fermer les yeux alors qu'il était assailli de vertige. Il raffermit l'emprise de ses jambes autour de Beorn et empêcha son corps de faire le moindre mouvement. Son nez vibrait d'une douleur écrasante, suivi par sa tête lorsqu'il perçut le son assourdissant des acclamations. Il laissa tomber ce qui restait de sa lance pour s'accrocher à la crinière de Beorn. Le cheval hennit d'agacement mais n'ébranla pas son emprise.

Des mains agrippèrent ses bras et tirèrent sa poitrine pour le faire descendre de sa monture. Il reconnut l'odeur de Fili et Kili, rapidement suivie par leurs voix.

-Tu as gagné ! Tu as gagné !

-Normal, grogna Thorin, vaguement conscient que sa voix avait un ton bizarre, pouvant à peine respirer avec le goût du sang encombrant sa bouche. Hubert a gagné d'innombrables fois.

Fili recula aussitôt mais Kili garda une main sur son bras. C'était tout aussi bien, Thorin n'arrivait pas à voir ce qui l'entourait et il eut le sentiment désagréable que le casque ne pressait pas son visage correctement. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il faisait, l'injurieux elfe se présenta avec une feuille d'or pour célébrer sa victoire.

C'est fou comme un elfe pouvait porter de l'importance à un prix.


	2. Chapitre 2 : C'est notre plan

_"Même la plus petite personne peut changer le cours de l'avenir."_

 _-Galadriel-_

HHHHH

 _-Je pourrais être chevalier ?_

 _-Si tu travailles assez dur pour ça, mon fils, tu réussiras à en devenir un._

 _-Quelle bonne blague ! Tu pourrais tout aussi bien changer les étoiles ! s'écria un vieux nain bourru qui mit une tape sur l'épaule d'un Thorin âgé de trente ans, ricanant sous le nez de son père, Thrain._

 _Thorin se dégagea vivement de la main calleuse qui venait de le frapper à l'épaule._

 _-Ne l'écoute pas, Thorin. N'écoute aucun d'eux. Si un nain travaille assez dur, il peut tout faire. Il peut même changer ses étoiles._

Ce fut l'une des dernières conversations que Thorin eut avec son père. Il fut acheté par le grand-père de Sire Hubert peu de temps après. Il avait été forcé à quitter sa patrie, Erebor, et emmené dans la misérable petite ville surpeuplée de Bree. Ses montagnes natales lui manquaient plus cruellement qu'aucun être humain ne pourrait jamais le comprendre. Les montagnes faisaient partie de son peuple. Elles étaient faites pour durer éternellement et pour protéger férocement ceux qu'elles accueillaient en leur sein.

Maintenant, plus de cent cinquante ans après, Hubert était mort et Thorin était de nouveau libre. Il avait même eu l'armure de l'homme.

Ce n'était pas suffisant pas. Ça ne suffirait jamais assez pour tout son peuple, ses familles affamées dispersées de tous côtés dans ce monde misérable. Ils étaient un peuple puissant, ils n'auraient jamais dû tomber aussi bas.

-Je-déteste-les-elfes, grinça Kili en articulant chaque mot alors qu'il laissait une pile de tissus tomber par terre.

Balin lui paya peu d'attention, trop occupé à ramasser leurs maigres biens. Fili prenait soin de Beorn et Thorin tentait d'empêcher son nez de recommencer à saigner. Le coup de lance s'était légèrement introduit dans son casque, lui brisant le nez par la même occasion. Il avait donc été incapable d'enlever son casque lorsque le seigneur des elfes le lui avait demandé. Thorin considérait, par conséquent, qu'un nez cassé était un petit prix à payer.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pesante.

Kili n'avait toujours pas de chemise.

-Ils ne nous ont donné que quinze pièces d'argent en échange de cette étrange feuille en or. Elle valait au moins trois fois plus, souffla le jeune nain avant de ramasser une des couvertures pour la plier et la rouler.

-C'est parce que tu es un nain. Ils devaient se demander comment un objet pareil était en ta possession. Estime-toi heureux qu'on ne t'ait pas accusé de vol, expliqua Balin d'un ton désinvolte en jetant un regard sévère à Kili. Thorin, n'incline pas la tête en arrière.

Thorin obéit alors que Balin poursuivait comme si de rien n'était.

-Par Mahal ! Tu n'as même pas de chemise. Mets ça, commanda le vieux nain en lui tendant la chemise qu'il avait simplement plié. Par ma barbe, c'est un miracle que je ne sois pas encore devenu fou.

Fili les rejoignit et attrapa une couverture qu'il plia pour la fourrer dans leur sac.

Thorin ignora calmement leurs querelles et repensa à ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait remporté un tournoi de joutes et personne n'avait soupçonné sa vraie nature. Il avait participé à un sport qu'il appréciait et venait de fournir de quoi manger à ceux qu'il aimait. Hormis son nez en sang, il était indemne. A l'avenir, il savait à quoi s'attendre et ne tournerait pas son visage vers la lance.

Mais au lieu d'utiliser ces nouvelles connaissances et ses capacités naturelles, ils étaient tous assis là à ranger les affaires qu'Hubert avait apporté pour le duel. Aucun ne reviendrait dans le manoir du défunt chevalier. A la minute où ils arriveraient sans lui, ils seraient accusés d'avoir tué le nobliau. Personne ne croirait que le vieillard était mort de cause naturelle. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas retourner là-bas.

Sa famille était une fois de plus sans abri. On les avait encore une fois chassés injustement de leur maison à cause de la cruauté de la société.

Thorin ne le supporterait pas une minute de plus.

Le plan qu'il avait en tête était insensé, il avait très peu de chance de marcher et il courait à une mort presque certaine. Pourtant, si ça marchait, ils pourraient devenir riches et personne ne saurait rien. Il pourrait faire tellement plus que de nourrir sa petite famille.

Il pourrait changer leurs étoiles.

-Les Valar nous sauvent, tu as un nouveau plan en tête, coupa la voix de Balin, le faisant redescendre sur terre.

Il se rendit compte qu'il cirait l'armure de Sire Hubert au même endroit depuis dix bonnes minutes. Thorin offrit à son mentor un sourire espiègle et hocha la tête.

-Oui.

Kili qui s'était laissé tomber par terre se releva en enjambant les hautes chausses et commença à démonter la tente.

-Quel est-il ? demanda Balin, ayant l'habitude de ne pas se laisser distraire par quoi que ce soit une fois que quelque chose avait attiré son attention.

C'était une des choses que Thorin aimait le plus chez lui. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors de son premier jour au manoir d'Hubert. Thorin avait eu pour consigne de "garder les chevaux tranquilles" et il s'était perdu. Il avait foncé droit dans Balin qui essayait d'aider une vache à donner naissance.

C'était un spectacle que Thorin n'oublierait jamais. Et aucun n'en parlerait jamais.

Balin avait les bras enfonçés dans la génisse jusqu'aux coudes et il était entièrement recouvert de crasse. Il avait jeté un regard à un Thorin maigrelet et aux cheveux ébouriffés, et avait secoué la tête avant d'ordonner d'une voix grondante :

-Recule. Si tu t'approches trop, tu repartiras dans un état pitoyable.

Thorin s'était alors approché encore plus et de là, une grande amitié était née.

-On pourrait y arriver.

Balin plissa le front, confus, et Fili leva les yeux, curieux.

-Quoi ? Voler ? Je suis navré de te décevoir, mon garçon, mais on l'a déjà fait, déclara Balin en roulant soigneusement une autre tunique.

Thorin sentit son coeur se serrer en notant qu'ils devaient prendre garde à ne pas abîmer des vêtements aussi minables car c'était à peu près tout ce qu'ils avaient. Ils devraient vivre comme des rois. Ils devraient porter les pierres précieuses les plus rares et les soies les plus fines. Les nains étaient d'habiles marchands et Thorin se souvenait encore des histoires que son grand-père lui avait raconté avant la guerre. Avant que les nains ne deviennent des esclaves.

La chemise que portait Kili était tout ce qu'il avait. Fili n'avait rien de plus et sa chemise était déchirée. C'était tout ce qu'ils avaient jamais eu. Il savait qu'il avait eu de la chance d'être avec ses neveux quand la famille d'Hubert l'avait acheté.

Il avait juré de prendre soin d'eux et il ne pouvait même pas se permettre d'offrir à l'un d'eux une chemise décente. Sa soeur avait été achetée par des commerçants du Gondor et il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis cinquante ans. Il se demandait comment elle allait. C'était le lot de tous les nains. Les familles étaient brisées et vendues dans tous les coins du monde. Balin lui-même avait un frère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Oui, Thorin avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir ses neveux. Pourtant, il les trouvait bien trop faméliques et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Ils avaient besoin de changer leurs étoiles. Ils pouvaient y arriver. Et Thorin était déterminé à essayer.

-Non, pas voler. On a gagné honnêtement. Je n'ai pas triché. On pourrait recommencer, proposa-t-il en levant le casque pour continuer à le polir.

-Thorin, tu n'es pas sérieux, dit lentement Balin alors que Kili et Fili continuaient à le regarder d'un oeil confus.

Ce n'était pas une question. Cela voulait dire que si il était sérieux, il était devenu fou. Balin voulait dire que Thorin ne pouvait pas être sérieux.

Comme si Balin voulait l'arrêter avant d'aller trop loin.

-Je suis sérieux, Balin. On a reçu quinze pièces d'argent pour cette feuille. On pourrait aller à Fondcombe pour recommencer.

-Thorin...

Thorin leva la main pour le faire taire avant qu'il ne commence à lui donner les dizaines de raisons qui faisaient que c'était une mauvaise idée. Thorin les connaissait déjà toutes.

-Ecoutez-moi, on a le matériel nécessaire. A Fondcombe, personne ne me connaît. Je pourrais participer aux joutes et il n'y a pas meilleur épéiste que moi. Si j'ai pu gagner une fois, je peux gagner une seconde fois, déclara Thorin en baissant les yeux pour regarder le casque qu'il tenait avant de relever les yeux vers les trois nains qui l'épiaient. Avec un peu de chance, du courage et un coeur vaillant, nous pouvons changer nos étoiles.

-Thorin...

-Balin, tous les jours où j'ai vécu dans la servitude, tu as été mon tuteur, rappela Thorin d'une voix plus douce. Laisse-moi maintenant te rendre la pareille.

Balin poussa un long soupir fatigué. Il secoua la tête une dernière fois et scruta Thorin avec des yeux brillants avant de dire :

-Oh, mon garçon. Je crains que nous le regrettions très rapidement.

-Attendez, intervint Kili. Alors ça veut dire qu'on va à Fondcombe ? Pour participer au tournoi ?

-Apparemment, répondit sèchement Fili.

Kili se redressa et tira la tente repliée contre sa poitrine, comme si il voulait se protéger de la folie qui se propageait à une vitesse hallucinante chez ses proches.

-Calme-toi, Kili, ordonna Thorin en devinant que son jeune neveu les prenait tous pour des fous. Je ferai en sorte qu'il ne nous arrive rien.

-Des échasses, dit tout d'un coup Fili en rangeant la nourriture après les vêtements.

-Quoi ?

-Tu vas avoir besoin d'échasses, développa le nain blond en haussant les épaules. On est petits. Tu es plus grand que la plupart des nains mais quelques centimètres en plus rendera le mensonge plus crédible.

-Dès qu'on aura tout rangé, on part, d'accord ? demanda Balin.

Thorin considéra son mentor d'un oeil lourd. Il finit par hocher la tête.

-Oui, d'accord.

-Et, bien sûr, il va sans dire que tu pulvériseras tous les elfes que tu combattras, ajouta Fili après un long moment.

Thorin ne put contenir un sourire chaleureux qui s'élargit au rire de Balin.

Kili les regarda longuement sans rien dire. Thorin avait du mal à croire que c'était Kili qu'il avait le plus de mal à convaincre. Le jeune nain appréhendait en fait le danger que ce voyage représentait.

-Oh et puis pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si on avait d'autre choix, finit-il par dire en donnant les quinze pièces d'argent à Thorin avec un sourire. Allez, tous à Fondcombe.

Balin soupira une nouvelle fois et dit d'une voix lasse :

-Que Mahal te vienne en aide, Thorin.

-Je sais, je sais. Parce que personne d'autre ne le fera, convint Thorin, réaliste.

HHHHH

-Je ne sais pas si on peut faire ça, mon oncle, hésita Kili, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire avec le poignard qu'il tenait dans la main.

Fili le regarda d'un air déconcerté.

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils soient très courts. On ne peut pas les couper à moitié, déclara Balin d'un ton décisif. Donne-moi ça, mon gars.

Il prit la dague des mains de Kili et se plaça derrière Thorin qui fit de son mieux pour rester immobile. C'est pour ta famille. Pour leur avenir et leur maison, se rappelait constamment Thorin alors que Balin passa la lame sous ses longs cheveux. Il fit une pause et conseilla :

-Tu ferais mieux de fermer les yeux, mon garçon.

Thorin secoua la tête et garda les yeux résolument ouverts. Il ne considérerait pas cela comme un déshonneur. C'était nécessaire. Ses cheveux étaient bien trop longs.

-Comme tu veux.

Il y eut un coup sec, puis un bruit tranché terrible et une poignée de cheveux noirs s'étalèrent par terre. Thorin les regarda tomber avec un sentiment étrangement détaché. On aurait dit que tout ça n'est pas réel. D'autres mèches dégringolèrent de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que le sol à ses pieds soit entièrement recouvert de ses cheveux noirs, gisant tout autour de lui.

Sa tête semblait remarquablement légère et il sentit ses cheveux caresser délicatement ses épaules, se souvenant encore de leur poids permanent dans son dos. Thorin ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Oh, murmura Fili alors que Kili couvrait sa bouche avec sa main en poussant un cri de surprise.

Thorin les ignora et se prépara nerveusement lorsque Balin se tourna vers sa barbe. Il se focalisa sur les cheveux blancs de son vieil ami et non pas sur le bruit de la lame contre sa barbe qu'elle finit par trancher.

Et ce fut fini.

Thorin déglutit avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à Kili. Le jeune nain restait bouche bée, ce qui le gênait un peu. Fili lui donna un coup de coude et Kili ferma enfin la bouche et lui sourit d'un air penaud en affirmant :

-Tu es superbe, mon oncle.

-Très séduisant, renchérit Fili.

Balin essuya la lame du poignard et pencha la tête pour observer Thorin avec ses cheveux et sa barbe tout juste coupés.

-En fait, tu as l'air plus humain. Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait, marmonna-t-il comme si il ne voulait pas que Thorin l'entende.

Thorin décida d'ignorer le fait que Balin lui avait coupé les cheveux en pensant qu'il aurait l'air d'un imbécile. Ils en discuteraient plus tard.

Il sentit ses cheveux qui, désormais, faisaient à peine plus d'une dizaine de centimètres, et combattit vaillamment le douloureux gémissement qui menaçait de glisser de ses lèvres. Il avait toujours été un nain très fier et les cheveux étaient une grande source d'honneur dans sa culture. Son honneur gisait désormais à ses pieds. La seule chose qui séparait les nains des autres races se trouvait par terre.

Thorin se reprit vivement. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des regrets. Ils devaient résoudre le problème de la taille.

Fili, bénie soit sa barbe, avait eu une idée tout à fait pertinente :

-J'ai fait de petites échasses en bois.

Kili acquiesça et fouilla dans son sac pour en tirer deux cales en bois.

-Mets-les dans le fond de tes bottes et ça te donnera quelques centimètres en plus.

-On le sait parce que Fili les a essayés, rajouta Kili avec un sourire malicieux. Vu qu'il a la taille d'un nain et tout.

-Maintenant, dans l'armure, commanda Balin en lui mettant le casque sur sa tête fraîchement dégagée et Thorin grimaça. Ça allait être une longue marche et il allait avoir très chaud dans son armure.

HHHHH

La température avait dû augmenter d'au moins dix degrés et Thorin commençait sérieusement à craindre de finir rôti à l'intérieur de son armure. Beorn hennit lamentablement sous lui et Thorin se sentit désolé pour le grand animal.

-Mon oncle ? retentit la voix de Kili à travers la lourde brume que produisait la chaleur. Il y a quelqu'un sur la route.

-Quoi ? s'écria Thorin en enlevant le casque qui pesait sur sa tête pour arranger ses cheveux avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de faire ça.

A une trentaine de mètres se trouvait une silhouette qui marchait vers eux. Thorin ne pouvait pas vraiment faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher de venir les accoster.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? paniqua Kili.

Fili lui donna un coup de coude et lui remit une gourde pleine d'eau pour garder ses mains et sa bouche occupées. Balin se déplaça pour saisir respectueusement les rênes comme on l'attendait souvent des serviteurs nains.

-Rien, répondit Thorin alors que la personne se rapprochait. Nous nous rendons tout simplement à Fondcombe pour un tournoi. Pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

-Maintenant chut ! siffla Balin avant de se redresser.

Thorin pouvait clairement voir son visage maintenant. C'était un nain aux cheveux auburn drapés négligemment sur ses épaules. Il avait l'air jeune, pas plus de quatre-vingts ans, et avait une minuscule besace dans sa main gauche auquel il s'accrochait fermement. Il était extrêmement pâle, et, hormis les gants qu'il avait aux mains, il était complètement nu.

-Monsieur ? balbutia Balin d'un ton choqué.

Kili et Fili étaient bouche bée. Thorin réussit à garder un visage neutre. Il était plutôt fier de lui.

-Quoi ? répondit le nain peu de temps après.

Sa voix était détendue mais son corps s'était raidi. Il semblait prêt à se défendre à n'importe quel moment. Ses cheveux avaient deux tresses sur le côté et sa barbe était courte, trahissant son jeune âge.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? questionna Thorin.

-Je chemine, soupira le jeune nain en passant devant le groupe, resserrant son emprise sur son petit sac en cuir.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Kili, toujours ébahi.

-J'erre sur les sentiers d'un pas las avec la joie d'un nain qui n'a plus rien dans sa vie hormis la tentation de se faire soldat pour mourir rapidement, continua le nain en levant les yeux vers le ciel, comme si il semblait prier Manwë lui-même. Ça et la foi en notre cher Créateur, Mahal, que je supplie de me sauver de cette misère.

Il était couvert de crasse et de bleus. Thorin devina qu'il n'avait pas laissé ses vêtements sans se battre. Il sentit son estomac se tordre violemment et ses poings se serrèrent.

-On vous a volé ? demanda poliment Balin.

-Oui et non, se contenta de dire le nain avec un rire amer avant de faire une pause pour regarder cet étrange groupe plus attentivement. Je ne suis pas aussi misérable habituellement. Je suis scribe.

-Ah oui ? dit Thorin en penchant la tête, intéressé.

Le nain soupira d'un ton étonnamment épuisé pour quelqu'un de si jeune.

-Oui. Pour une modique somme, je peux écrire tout ce qu'on peut vouloir. J'ai même écrit une ou deux ballades quand l'envie me prenait.

Thorin partagea un lourd regard avec Balin. Le jeune nain remarqua qu'il avait intrigé la petite troupe et commença à sourire en annonçant avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte :

-Je peux faire tout ce que vous voulez. Même des lettres de noblesse si ça vous convient.

-Pour quel prix ? enchaînèrent Fili et Kili en se ragaillardissant avec un sourire victorieux.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Ori, informa le jeune nain en arquant un sourire aux reflets roux.

Fili tendit la main avec nonchalance. Ori la prit après un moment et la secoua vivement.

-Fili.

-Et Kili.

-Pour vous servir, dirent-ils en s'inclinant en même temps avant d'offrir à Ori un lumineux sourire.

-Je suis Sire... Thorin de Bree, et voici mes serviteurs, Fili et Kili, que vous avez déjà rencontré, et Balin.

Les sourcils d'Ori se haussèrent encore plus et un sourire amusé traversa son visage.

-Oui, et moi, je suis le roi du Rohan. Ravi de vous rencontrer, dit-il en riant, se trouvant très drôle.

Fili fronça les sourcils et fit un bond en sortant un poignard dont Thorin ignorait totalement la provenance.

-Tu vas tenir ta langue sinon on te l'arrache ! Comment oses-tu insulter notre Seigneur avec ta langue perfide.

Ori trébucha et fit un pas en arrière avant de se redresser.

-Maintenant, je vous crois, déclara-t-il.

Balin souffla et secoua la tête.

-Bravo pour la chevalerie, nota le vieux nain en s'approchant vers Ori en lui montrant ses mains vides pour lui prouver qu'il ne craignait rien. Très bien, mon garçon, quel est ton prix ?

Ori considéra Balin d'un oeil acerbe. Il sembla se décider et haussa les épaules en finissant par dire :

-Très bien. Je ne sais pas à quoi vous êtes en train de jouer mais j'en suis. Puis-je faire quelques remarques ?

Thorin acquiesça.

-Premièrement, ne présentez jamais vos serviteurs. Deuxièmement, ils doivent toujours marcher devant vous. Troisièmement, ne parlez jamais à un nain sauf si c'est nécessaire. Quatrièmement, donnez toujours votre nom de famille, conseilla le jeune nain en étudiant Thorin avant de sourire brillamment, ce qui lui allait nettement mieux que le froncement de sourcils qu'il arborait auparavant. Mais je dois avouer que vous avez fait un très bon travail pour ressembler à un humain.

-Ton prix, scribe, demanda Thorin.

Les yeux d'Ori s'élargirent, légèrement surpris.

-Des vêtements, répondit-il en rougissant avant de poursuivre. Habillez-moi, nourrissez-moi et laissez-moi monter sur le cheval une fois et je vous écrirai des lettres de noblesse que personne ne pourra remettre en question.

Thorin fit signe à Kili de donner quelque chose au jeune nain pour qu'il puisse sauvegarder sa pudeur tandis que Balin se rapprochait de lui.

-Le jeune homme a raison sur un point. Tu dois nous traiter comme des êtres inférieurs, convint le vieux nain en fronçant le nez. Et on doit aussi te trouver un nom.

Thorin descendit de cheval et ajusta ses bottes. Il avait encore un peu de mal à marcher avec les échasses.

-J'ai une idée, avoua-t-il, ce qui surprit Balin mais qui attendit qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait trouvé. Ecu de Chêne.

Balin fit un bruit étranglé et Thorin sut qu'il avait compris à quoi il faisait référence. Le grand-père de Thorin, Thror, avait été un célèbre guerrier lors des guerres ancestrales. Il avait à lui seul vaincu Azog, un orque terrible, à l'aide d'une simple branche de chêne. C'était une histoire que tous les nains connaissaient par coeur, mais qu'aucun homme ou elfe ne reconnaîtrait. C'était une victoire qui prouvait qu'on pouvait gagner même lorsque la situation semblait désespérée et chaque nain espérait qu'un jour, ils s'éleveraient, briseraient leurs chaînes et retrouveraient enfin leur liberté. Ce serait un message tacite pour tous les nains qu'ils rencontreraient et personne d'autre ne comprendrait.

Thorin s'avança vers Ori maintenant vêtu et jeta un regard vers Balin pour voir ce qu'il en pensait.

-Bienvenue, dit-il en tendant la main. Dans la Compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne.

Les yeux d'Ori brillèrent et il serra la main de Thorin.

HHHHH

-Ne bougez pas ! souffla Ori d'un ton joyeux.

Thorin fit de son mieux mais les petits poils pris dans sa chemise le chatouillaient et il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas se tortiller. Il trouvait le jeune nain très sympathique et ses neveux étaient ravis de ne plus être les plus jeunes du groupe.

-Là, beaucoup mieux. Vous avez vraiment l'air d'un homme respectable maintenant, et plus cette chose hagarde, annonça fièrement Ori.

Fili inspecta le travail et acquiesça.

-C'est vrai, tu es beaucoup mieux comme ça, mon oncle.

Ori éloigna ses ciseaux et les nettoya. Kili s'approcha et tira les cheveux de Thorin en commençant à lier quelques mèches. Thorin se figea.

Ses neveux avaient tressé ses cheveux des centaines de fois, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il pourrait avoir des tresse en tant qu'être humain.

-Je te fais la tresse de Durin ? demanda calmement Kili.

Fili rejoignit son frère de l'autre côté et exécuta les mêmes mouvements que son cadet. Les hommes aimaient les nouvelles modes mais les tresses étaient une chose typiquement naine. Thorin se tenait raide et regarda le feu scintiller joyeusement.

Il ne laisserait pas leur quête échouer. Il le ferait pour chaque nain esclave qui peuplait cette terre. Il réussirait et leur offrirait une vie meilleure.

Et il commençait à penser que ça pourrait marcher.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Repas et musique

**Salut,voici deux nouveaux chapitres. La rencontre dans les deux histoires -coïncidence, promis- qui j'espère vous plaira. Ainsi qu'une petite one-shot un peu différente, j'aime beaucoup les mythes grecs. La chanson que chante Bilbon est celle qu'il chante à Frodon dans le Seigneur des Anneaux lorsqu'ils sont à Fondcombe (livre). C'est la traduction du centenaire Tolkien. Bonne lecture et laissez-moi un com svp:)**

 _Tout ce qui brille pas n'est pas or_

 _Ceux qui errent ne sont pas tous perdus_

 _-Bilbon-_

X

Balin, Fili et Kili attendaient avec impatience, visiblement nerveux alors qu'Ori se rendait vers la table pour prendre les lettres de noblesse qu'il avait écrites. Thorin, lui, restait calme. Il permit à ses yeux de trahir la fierté qu'il éprouvait et l'effet devait être probant car lorsqu'un groupe d'hommes passa, ils inclinèrent respectueusement la tête vers lui.

Ori agita les mains pour attirer leur attention et raconta l'histoire de Thorin. Un elfe et un humain attablés le regardaient avec un dédain évident avant de dire quelque chose. Ori les salua poliment en inclinant la tête et prit un grand bâton. Thorin aspira l'air entre ses dents alors qu'Ori prenait son bâton comme si il s'agissait d'une lance ou d'une épée en fonction de ce qu'il racontait. A la fin, Ori salua de nouveau la salle puis les rejoignit en souriant. Fili et Kili rebondissaient sur place avec impatience.

-Il a une âme de conteur ce petit, marmonna Balin.

Thorin réprima un nouveau sourire et fit signe à Ori d'aller derrière lui. Ils retournèrent là où ils avaient planté la tente d'Hubert et rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Thorin fixa le rabat avant de se tourner vers Ori. Le jeune nain se trémoussa sous le regard pesant de Thorin. Thorin s'avança et posa les deux mains sur les frêles épaules d'Ori.

-Tu as fait du bon travail, Ori. Tu es digne de faire partie de la Compagnie.

Ori sourit et rebondit sur ses talons. Fili et Kili se mirent de part et d'autre autour d'Ori et passèrent chacun un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Félicitations ! s'exclamèrent les neveux de Thorin.

Thorin le libéra et rejoignit Balin qui montait la garde.

-Qu'y a-t-il, mon vieil ami ? demanda doucement Thorin.

Balin était plongé dans ses pensées, les nains connaissaient rarement de bonnes nouvelles dans leur vie.

-Je ne pensais pas que nous allions en arriver là. Après tout, que sommes-nous ? Nous ne sommes pas des guerriers.

-Il y a un guerrier parmi nous, répliqua Thorin en échangeant un regard entendu avec Balin.

-Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un vieux nain.

-Je m'en moque, rétorqua Thorin en se redressant. Je n'échangerais pas un seul d'entre vous contre une armée de guerriers. Quand j'ai fait appel à vous, vous êtes venus. De l'honneur, du courage, un coeur vaillant... C'est tout ce que je demande.

-Tu sais que j'irai partout où tu iras, non ? dit Balin en le dévisageant longuement avec une pointe de dureté dans les yeux.

Un féroce sentiment de protection jaillit dans la poitrine de Thorin et il lutta pour ne pas s'effondrer contre son mentor.

Thorin fut sauvé lorsque son attention se concentra sur Ori qui tentait de s'extirper des griffes de ses neveux. Il riait gaiement, ce qui le faisait paraître encore plus jeune.

-Oui, je te remercie pour le compliment, plaisanta Thorin en rajustant ses vêtements. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois préparer quelques affaires... Je dois y aller.

Il lui sourit une dernière fois avant de rentrer dans la tente.

Thorin laissa échapper un soupir calme et se tint un peu plus droit. Le poids qu'il sentait sur ses épaules depuis qu'il avait commencé cette quête s'était un peu allégé. Ils étaient là, ils allaient bien, et il avait l'air d'un être humain. Contre toute attente, cette idée complètement folle marchait réellement.

-En parlant d'affaires, retint Balin en sortant un bout de papier qu'il enfonça dans la main de Thorin. Je dois te demander de te procurer ces choses là. 

-Ça ne serait pas plus crédible si c'était l'un d'entre vous qui les allait les chercher ? nota Thorin en lisant la liste de commissions.

-Sans aucun doute, convint Balin. Mais ça nous surchargerait. Nous n'avons pas assez d'argent pour ça.

-D'ailleurs, mon oncle, intervint Fili en passant son bras autour de l'épaule de Thorin. Tu as dit que personne ne se douterait de quoi que ce soit sauf si on n'agissait pas comme il fallait. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils sachent sur nous alors que c'est la première fois qu'on va à Fondcombe.

-Ou tu n'as qu'à te faire passer pour une fille, tout le monde sait qu'elles adorent faire des emplettes, offrit Kili avec un sourire narquois.

Thorin repoussa les bras de ses neveux et fourra la liste dans sa poche.

-Très bien, je vais emmener Beorn avec moi. Au moins, j'aurai l'air un peu respectable, accepta Thorin avant de faire une pause à l'entrée de la tente pour jeter un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. Enfin, j'aurai l'air bien plus respectable sans vous tous.

Il sortit sous les exclamations indignées de Fili et Kili. Et si il sourit, eh bien, personne n'en sut rien. 

X

La ville était beaucoup plus grande que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il se sentait minuscule dans ses bâtiments trop grands et remercia vivement Mahal que Fili lui ait donné ses échasses. Il faisait quinze centimètres de plus avec, et bien que ce soit difficile de marcher rapidement, il avait besoin de paraître plus grand. Il était encore plus petit que la plupart des hommes mais pas assez pour que cela ait l'air suspect.

Beorn semblait apprécier les sentiers pavés sous ses sabots. En effet, le cheval trottait lentement et semblait savourer chacun de ses pas. Thorin en aurait ri si il n'avait pas trouvé ça un peu bizarre.

La ville était vaste et pleine de choses nouvelles aux yeux de Thorin. Il n'y avait aucune pierre des montagnes hormis du marbre et des pierres blanches. Les bâtiments se dressaient à travers les forêts comme sortis de nulle part.

Ça lui rappelait vaguement les mines de son pays natal.

" _Assis près du feu, je pense"_

Les mots tintèrent spontanément et attirèrent immédiatement l'attention du nain. C'était une voix douce, claire et chaude qui semblait jeune et insouciante. Un instrument - une clarinette peut-être - l'accompagnait.

 _"A tout ce que j'ai vu,_

 _Aux fleurs des prés_

 _Et aux papillons,_

 _Des étés passés."_

Thorin enjoignit Beorn à se rapprocher de cette douce chanson qui semblait venir d'un chemin elfique qui menait au sommet du bâtiment. Il finit par apercevoir deux silhouettes marchant d'un pas tranquille. Thorin donna un petit coup de talons pour que Beorn accélère.

 _"Aux feuilles jaunes et aux filandres_

 _Des automnes qui furent,_

 _Avec la brume matinale, le soleil argenté,_

 _Et le vent dans ma chevelure."  
_  
Thorin finit par être suffisamment près pour voir qui chantait et il se raccrocha à Beorn, abasourdi. Le chanteur était aussi petit, même plus petit que lui. Il avait des courbes enchanteresses, un visage fin et lumineux, un sourire éclatant. Ses cheveux étaient un amas de boucles de miel brun et rebondissaient librement autour de son visage. Il avait des oreilles pointues un peu plus larges que celles des elfes et un nez en trompette qui s'accordait parfaitement à sa mine joyeuse. Pourtant, ce qui était le plus surprenant chez ce petit être, c'était ses pieds. Ils étaient plus grands que ceux des nains, des elfes ou des humains. En fait, c'était les plus grands pieds qu'il ait jamais vu et ils étaient recouvert de boucles dorées semblables à celles qui s'accumulaient sur sa tête.

-Melekûn (Hobbit)..., murmura Thorin, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Et pourtant, c'était vrai : il avait vraiment un hobbit sous les yeux. On entendait vaguement parler d'eux mais ils étaient très rarement visibles, préférant rester dans leur petite contrée appelée la Comté. Ils pouvaient presque se rendre invisibles aux yeux des autres races quand ils le désiraient.

-Oui, dit la personne qui marchait à côté dudit hobbit et Thorin remarqua à ce moment-là qu'il s'agissait d'un nain qui portait un étrange chapeau dont les bords penchaient bizarrement et avait trois tresses qui partaient dans plusieurs directions. C'est une jolie chanson.

Le hobbit rit et joua avec le panier en osier qu'il portait.

-C'était juste deux trois rimes que j'avais à l'esprit. La fraîcheur de l'automne me manque. J'ai peur qu'on fonde tous sous cette chaleur.

-Allons, se moqua le nain. Vous êtes censé aimer l'été. C'est nous, les nains, qui aimons l'hiver.

-Qui a dit ça ? interrogea le hobbit en levant un sourcil incrédule.

-Tout le monde, répondit le nain en haussant les épaules. Il est de notoriété publique que tous les semi hommes aiment le soleil et la chaleur... Je pense que les nains sont censés aimer le froid à cause des montagnes. Je n'en sais rien. Cela dit, c'est vrai qu'il fait chaud.

Thorin se mit à suivre le semi homme sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Le hobbit dit autre chose qui fit rire le nain. Le hobbit rit à son tour et Thorin exhorta Beorn à se rapprocher. Il voulait encore entendre ce son complètement ensorcelant.

Le hobbit regarda par-dessus son épaule et ses yeux croisèrent un court instant ceux de Thorin qui sentit son coeur battre sourdement dans sa poitrine. Il détourna rapidement le regard avant que Thorin puisse dire quelque chose. Beorn, qui était un cheval intelligent, hâta le pas et combla l'écart entre Thorin et l'appétissant semi homme.

Après au moins dix minutes de poursuite, le hobbit jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule et observa Thorin avec ses lumineux yeux bleus. Une lueur de gaieté semblait flotter en eux.

-Vous me suivez, Messire Chevalier ?

-En effet, avoua Thorin sans hésitation en priant Mahal et tous les autres Valar dont il se souvenait pour que le hobbit lui parle à nouveau.

-Pourquoi ? interrogea le hobbit en continuant à marcher, visiblement intrigué.

-Parce que je ne peux pas trouver en moi-même la force de détourner mon regard d'une telle splendeur, déclara Thorin, plutôt fier de lui.

Le nain à côté du hobbit laissa échapper un petit rire et partagea un sourire avec le hobbit qui sembla apprécier le compliment. Il avait besoin de connaître le nom du hobbit parce que l'appeler simplement "le hobbit" ne lui rendait pas du tout justice. Il demanda alors :

-Puis-je savoir quel est votre nom ?

Le hobbit baissa la tête, comme si il voulait empêcher Thorin de voir son expression. Il attendit un moment avant de le regarder à nouveau et dit avec un rire aérien :

-Et que feriez-vous de mon nom ? Vous n'avez qu'à vous dire que je suis une proie. Parce que c'est tout ce que je suis pour vous : une proie que vous dévorerez après l'avoir chassée.

-Une proie ? Alors, vous serez une proie, mon hobbit, jusqu'à ce que je sache votre nom, décida Thorin, ce qui fit rire le nain se trouvant près du semi homme et Thorin se demanda comment ce petit être pouvait autant attirer la lumière puis il se pencha vers lui avec un regard de prédateur affamé. Ma belle et délicieuse proie.

Le visage du hobbit se teinta immédiatement d'un rouge très seyant et détourna le regard. Le nain à ses côtés éclata d'un rire joyeux qui fit sourire Thorin.

-Tais-toi, Bofur, siffla le hobbit.

Le nain, Bofur, grogna et inclina la tête d'un geste soumis.

-Bien sûr, mon Seigneur.

-Alors, j'espère que votre appétit finira par être contenté, Messire Chevalier, souhaita le hobbit avant d'entrer dans un immense bâtiment, disparaissant de la vue de Thorin.

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui venait de se passer, mais après cet intermède, cette ville lui plaisait nettement plus qu'auparavant. 

X

-Thorin ! Te voilà ! Tu as pris tout ce dont on a besoin ! aborda Balin à la minute où Thorin revint dans la tente.

Il remit ce qu'il avait acheté à Balin avec un vague hochement de tête. C'était à cause de ça qu'il était presque en retard. Il s'était perdu deux fois sur le chemin du retour. C'était à cause du semi homme. Il n'aurait probablement jamais retrouvé les tentes si il n'avait pas l'espace d'un instant aperçu le bout des toiles pointant vers le ciel.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as ce regard ? questionna Fili en le regardant d'un oeil suspicieux alors que Balin étudiait ce qu'il avait ramené.

-Quel regard ? demanda distraitement Thorin.

Ils ne leur restaient que quelques minutes avant le début de la joute. Il avait failli la manquer. Il fit glisser le haubert autour de sa tête et fronça les sourcils en le sentant aussi lâche.

-Ce regard. Celui que tu as quand tu as envie de quelqu'un.

Thorin fit une pause alors qu'il levait sa cuirasse et regardait son neveu. Kili le rejoignit et l'observa avec curiosité et enthousiasme.

-Il a raison ! Tu as ce regard !

-Vous pourriez peut-être m'aider à mettre mon armure au lieu de faire des hypothèses sur l'objet de mes désirs, proposa Thorin en leur tendant la cuirasse.

Fili la prit, rayonnant.

-C'est un nain ? Une jolie petite créature, j'imagine, insista le nain blond en nouant l'armure autour de lui.

-Kili, aide ton oncle, commanda Balin. Vous pourrez vous amuser une fois la joute terminée.

-D'accord, obéit Kili en se plaçant de l'autre côté de Thorin pour fixer une partie de l'armure.

Ils aidèrent Thorin à monter sur Beorn qui ne semblait pas ravi en sentant ce nouveau poids sur son dos puis lui tendirent sa lance.

-N'oublie pas de ne pas tourner la tête et reste sur ton cheval. On ne peut pas perdre Beorn.

Le cheval piaffa comme pour dire qu'il était d'accord avec ça.

-Je l'ai déjà fait avant, rappela Thorin d'une voix grondante.

-Oui, affirma Balin en lui offrant un sourire nerveux. Que Mahal te protège et souviens-toi, ne prends pas de risque.

Thorin hocha la tête avant de mettre son casque puis abaissa la visière. Il ne lui fallut que très peu de temps pour se rendre au point de départ. C'était la partie des joutes que Thorin n'aimait pas. Il n'aimait pas attendre. L'attente permettait à la panique et à l'angoisse de s'insinuer dans les esprits. Quand il montait à cheval, tout allait vite mais l'attente s'abattait sur lui. Le temps, tout simplement.

Un crieur sortit et déclara haut et fort que son rival était Sire Thalen du Gondor. Il décrivit ensuite à quel point cet homme était doué. Thorin fut rapidement ennuyé par les phrases interminables et se concentra sur Beorn. Il bougeait entre les jambes de Thorin, faisant fléchir ses muscles pour se préparer à fuser aussi vite qu'un éclair. Thorin pouvait sentir la force et la vitesse qui grondaient dans les muscles de l'animal et elles lui donnèrent du courage. Cela permit à son esprit de se recueillir pour compter les secondes. C'est comme ça qu'il atteignait le summum de son talent. Les yeux fermés et la vigueur de Beorn en-dessous de lui, Thorin pouvait se concentrer et voir clairement ce qu'il allait faire. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le signal pour pouvoir prétendre à la victoire.

Les trompettes sonnèrent et Beorn se mit à galoper avec un piaffement d'excitation alors que Thorin ouvrait brusquement les yeux. Il leva la lance et baissa la tête pour la placer entre son coude et sa poitrine. Il la tint fermement et visa l'homme qui arrivait à toute vitesse vers lui. Il n'avait pas peur, il n'était pas inquiet, il ne paniquait pas, il ne ressentait aucune émotion négative. Tout ce que Thorin ressentait lorsqu'il participait à une joute, c'était une liberté sauvage. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait plus jamais perdre. C'était ce qu'il voulait dans sa vie. C'était ce qu'il voulait pour son peuple. C'était la seule chose qui comptait lorsqu'il affrontait son adversaire, ça, son talent et sa volonté de rester sur son cheval.

Dans ces moments là, le sort de Thorin ne dépendait que de lui.

L'homme s'approcha et ajusta sa lance. Thorin visa et frappa l'épaule de l'homme qui, avec un regard de surprise inattendue, tomba de son cheval.

Thorin inclina la tête en arrière et laissa la liberté inonder ses veines alors que la foule hurlait sa victoire.

X

Bilbon fredonnait à nouveau. Non pas que ce soit quelque chose d'étrange, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Bilbon aimait la musique et fredonnait toujours quelque chose.

Il fredonnait la mélodie d'hier. Ce n'était qu'un petit poème qu'il avait créé à la volée, à la demande pressante de Bofur mais il n'arrivait pas à la sortir de sa tête.

En fait, il n'arrivait pas à oublier l'homme qu'il avait rencontré après avoir chanté ce petit poème. Il l'avait trouvé très beau avec ses traits anguleux, ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleu clair. Bilbon en avait presque eu le souffle coupé.

Bofur ne l'avait pas aidé non plus. Le nain avait presque été insupportable avec ses taquineries.

Bilbon se rassit et observa les fleurs qu'il était en train d'élaguer. Le jardin était merveilleusement fleuri, profitant de la chaleur estivale. Bien que Bilbon n'aimait pas vraiment qu'il fasse aussi chaud, il était heureux de voir que son jardin en profitait. Ça lui donnait quelque chose à faire. Il aimait beaucoup la maison du Seigneur Elrond mais sa bibliothèque lui manquait. Les elfes ici, ne le laisseraient jamais lire leurs livres.

-Bilbon ?

Le hobbit se retourna à la voix de son ami et lui sourit en voyant le nain poser un panier dans lequel devait se trouver - il l'espérait - le déjeuner.

-Je me demandais où vous étiez, dit-il en posant les assiettes avant de mettre une petite tape sur les mains de Bilbon qui tentaient de s'insinuer à l'intérieur du panier. Ah non ! Pas question ! C'est moi qui sers. La dernière fois, vous avez mangé toute la confiture avant même que je puisse sortir le pain. Comme je vous le disais, votre "protecteur" est assez en colère contre vous et m'a crié dessus après lui avoir dit d'aller baiser un orque. Vous feriez mieux de raser les murs ou d'en trouver un nouveau. Je ne pense pas que cet elfe nous aime beaucoup.

Voilà pourquoi Bofur était le meilleur ami de Bilbon. Hormis le fait qu'il soit le seul dans la ville, en dehors d'Elrond et du tuteur de Bilbon, à lui parler naturellement, il ignorait cruellement les mondanités. Il repoussait les mains de Bilbon loin de la confiture et le taquinait sans pitié.

Il lui avait également prouvé plus d'une fois qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour l'aider. Bofur était son "serviteur" aussi loin que Bilbon pouvait s'en rappeler. Ils avaient plus ou moins grandi ensemble.

Il lui avait fabriqué des jouets quand il était jeune, et en échange, Bilbon lui avait donné son affection et la liberté de faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

-Calberon ? demanda Bilbon en acceptant la tartine que venait de lui préparer Bofur qui acquiesça.

-Peut-être que vous devriez choisir un nouveau garde dans le lot de chevaliers qui participent au tournoi. Peut-être même un chasseur ? suggéra Bofur, les yeux brillants et un sourire railleur sur les lèvres.

Bilbon observa sa tartine un instant avant de se pencher lentement pour l'écraser sur le visage de Bofur. Le nain glapit de surprise et d'indignation alors que Bilbon prit une autre de tranche de pain pour la garnir de confiture.

-Tu es une terreur et je ne sais pas pourquoi je traîne avec toi, annonça calmement Bilbon.

Bofur retira la tartine et essuya son visage barbouillé de confiture avant d'avaler une bouchée en haussant les épaules. Bilbon rigola.

-Peut-être, mais vous ne pouvez nier que vous flirtiez avec lui.

-Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, avoua Bilbon en rougissant. Il était tellement beau...

-Et petit, ajouta Bofur.

-C'est faux ! dit vivement Bilbon en lui tirant la langue.

-Ce n'est pas un reproche, se défendit le nain en levant les mains en jetant un oeil à leur déjeuner avant de prendre une pomme. Et il semblait assez sympathique.

-Peu importe, je ne le reverrai pas. Il devait sans doute être fasciné de voir un hobbit.

-Bien que si, vous le reverrez, corrigea Bofur d'un air surpris. Après tout, vous devez aller au tournoi demain.

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? questionna Bilbon en fronçant les sourcils, confus.

-Vous devez y aller. Parce que sinon, je vais mourir d'ennui et parce que Calberon me fait peur. Et comme ça, votre géant et vous pourrez jouer avec les subtilités sociales. 

Eh bien, Bilbon pouvait difficilement dire que cette idée lui déplaisait. Bien au contraire, en fait. Il voulait en apprendre plus sur l'homme, si possible. Pourquoi Bilbon ne lui avait pas demandé son nom ? Le chevalier avait été très courageux en lui demandant le sien.

-Je ferai en sorte qu'une des dames vous prépare une belle tenue, ajouta Bofur après un moment. On va faire en sorte que vous soyez à votre avantage.

Bilbon acquiesça en tapotant distraitement ses cheveux. Ils étaient complètement ébouriffés. Bofur le regarda faire avec des yeux encore pétillants.

-Venez ici, petit Melekûn, invita le nain.

Bilbon le regarda curieusement et Bofur ne fit que lui sourire. Bilbon s'avança et Bofur se mit derrière lui pour peigner doucement ses boucles avec ses doigts. Il sépara ses mèches en plusieurs brins pour en faire une tresse complexe.

Les elfes dans le palais seraient horrifiés si ils voyaient un nain tresser les cheveux d'un semi homme mais Bilbon était tout simplement ravi. Les doigts de Bofur étaient d'une agilité sans pareille et savait tresser des dizaines de nattes.

Et Bilbon avait très envie d'être à son avantage.


	4. Chapitre 4

_Aucun chemin n'est sûr dans cette partie du monde._

 _-Gandalf-_

-Menu Rukhsul (Fils d'orque) ! grogna Thorin dans son armure encore une fois cabossée et trop grande pour qu'il soit vraiment à l'aise dedans.

-Je sais, soupira Fili à côté de Thorin en tentant courageusement d'ajuster du mieux qu'il pouvait la cuirasse au corps de son oncle. Hubert n'était qu'un gros plein-de-soupe, un vrai troll avec un poil dans la main.

-Tiens, offrit Kili en s'élançant vers Thorin, un marteau dans la main, pour le fracasser contre la poitrine bardée de métal de son oncle.

N'importe quel nain aurait fui en voyant ce jeune nain vigoureux foncer vers soi dans le but de renforcer l'armure que vous portiez avec un marteau mais Thorin se contenta de tressaillir. Kili était sur le point de recommencer mais Balin s'empressa de s'interposer.

-Ça suffit ! ordonna le vieux nain en enlevant l'armure de Thorin. Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes ça ? Il te reste vingt minutes avant le duel à l'épée.

-Parce qu'aucun homme ne fait jamais de pause.

-Sans doute parce que c'est dans leur nature, rétorqua Fili, qui eut pour toute réponse, un lourd regard de la part de Thorin et Balin à qui il sourit d'un air penaud. Bon désolé, ça n'aide pas.

Thorin décida dans son intérêt qu'il valait mieux qu'il ignore ses compagnons, et se focalisa sur l'armure pour la consolider du mieux possible. C'était très nettement une armure d'homme, de trop mauvaise qualité pour appartenir à un nain ou un elfe. Certes, il méprisait les elfes, mais il devait admettre qu'ils avaient de belles armures réputées pour être à la fois légères et solides. Les armures naines étaient complexes et duraient très longtemps. Lorsqu'un nain mourrait dans son armure, il était impossible de la lui enlever à moins de connaître ses secrets mais même en réussissant à les prendre, elles devenaient alors aussi lourdes que la queue d'un dragon.

-Où est passé le scribe ? demanda soudainement Kili.

Thorin leva les yeux de son armure et se remémora les événements de la journée. Il n'avait pas revu le jeune nain depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés hier matin.

-Ne me regarde pas, mon petit gars, je n'ai pas quitté cette tente depuis qu'on est arrivés ici. Aucun d'entre vous ne l'a vu ?

Fili et Kili échangèrent très brièvement un regard avant de secouer la tête en même temps. Thorin soupira et fit rouler son cou pour détendre ses cervicales. Ils n'étaient là que depuis un jour et ils avaient déjà perdu un membre de leur Compagnie. Peut-être avaient-ils été trop prompts à prendre Ori sous leur aile...

Kili commença à bondir comme un lapin vers l'entrée de la tente. Il retourna immédiatement vers Thorin, se mit à lacer une chausse et fit signe aux autres de le rejoindre.

-Quelqu'un vient ! siffla le jeune nain entre ses dents serrées.

Fili et Balin adoptèrent instantanément une pose respectueuse qui donnèrent la nausée à Thorin. Il se redressa et prit un air important et distant, ignorant l'écoeurement qui lui nouait l'estomac. Dix secondes plus tard, un homme se présenta à l'entrée de la tente.

-Je requiers votre présence, Sire Thorin.

-Pourquoi ? questionna Thorin avec autant de dédain possible dans un seul mot et il vit avec plaisir l'homme frémir face à lui.

Il remercia Mahal de l'avoir doté d'une voix grave et profonde. Il pourrait intimider ses vis-à-vis en prenant simplement un ton menaçant.

-Parce que j'ai quelqu'un qui voudrait que vous parliez pour lui, répondit l'homme avant de faire un signe de tête vers Fili, Kili et Balin avec un regard dégoûté. Un de leur race.

Ori ? Thorin souffla en signe de révulsion :

-Très bien. Conduisez-moi à lui et plus vite que ça.

Thorin, Fili, Kili et Balin suivirent l'homme à travers la rangée de tentes pour atteindre les premières tentes, appartenant à des fournisseurs. Il s'arrêta devant une tente verdâtre et tint le rabat pour Thorin. Thorin fit signe à Fili, Kili et Balin d'entrer avant lui. Il n'était pas fou, il savait que l'homme lâcherait le rabat une fois qu'il serait rentré et il n'allait pas laisser ses compagnons au pied de la tente.

La tente était un peu plus grande que la leur. Il y avait une table au centre parsemée de cartes de jeu. Il y avait aussi plusieurs jeux de dés et d'étranges roulettes. Au centre de la tente, ne portant une fois de plus que ses gants en laine, se trouvait Ori. Il ne semblait pas aussi blessé que la dernière fois où ils l'avaient vu dans cet état mais il avait beaucoup de bleus. En tout cas, du point de vue de Thorin. Maintenant que le nain était nu, si jamais quelqu'un osait lever une nouvelle fois la main sur lui, Thorin s'assurerait que cet homme sache exactement à quel point un nain pouvait être violent. Ori tremblait légèrement devant eux, une lueur de défi dans ses tendres yeux.

Thorin bouillonnait de colère. Cette fois, on ne l'avait pas volé. Le nain avait dilapidé son argent et on lui avait pris ses vêtements en guise de paiement.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? grogna-t-il.

-Il a perdu son argent et ses vêtements.

-On peut le deviner, souffla Balin en se dirigeant vers Ori pour jeter son manteau autour de la silhouette frissonnante du jeune nain.

Thorin ne savait pas si il tremblait de froid ou de colère. De toute façon, cet homme regretterait le jour où ils avaient choisi d'humilier ce nain. Il était un membre de la Compagnie de Thorin et, en tant que tel, se trouvait sous sa protection.

-Pourquoi avez-vous déshabillé mon serviteur ? exigea de savoir Thorin, déterminé à garder le contrôle de la situation.

-Parce qu'il ne peut pas payer ses dettes. Il n'aurait jamais dû miser plus que ce qu'il avait. Il devrait nous remercier de l'avoir laissé jouer en premier lieu.

-C'est cruel de le laisser nu dehors alors qu'il y a des bandits à chaque coin de rue.

-En effet, ça lui donnera une bonne leçon, convint l'homme d'un ton sadique.

-Vous voulez qu'il meure ? Redonnez-lui ses vêtements, ordonna Thorin en serrant les poings pour tenter de faire taire sa fureur.

-Alors, vous payerez sa dette ? C'est pour ça qu'il vous a demandé.

Salopards d'humains et crétin de nain !

-Zabirakhajimuhazu ( Je vous en prie ), murmura Ori, les yeux baissés.

Il y avait de l'encre rouge sur ses mains, l'encre qu'il avait utilisé pour faire les lettres de noblesse de Thorin.

Il avait l'air brisé et Thorin sentit son coeur se fendre. Il était si jeune, si innocent, et il avait été si fier quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il avait le droit d'être fier. Nu comme un ver, il avait tout de même été fier d'être un nain et il avait continué de l'être en dépit des circonstances. Thorin ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vécu dans sa vie mais il en avait plus qu'assez de devoir regarder son peuple se battre depuis si longtemps alors qu'ils n'avaient rien à eux. Tout ce qu'ils avaient eu, ces stupides elfes et hommes le leur avaient pris.

-Je vous en prie, donnez-moi la chance de rembourser ma dette, Maître.

-Relâchez-le et rendez-lui ses vêtements, redit fermement Thorin, les yeux rivés sur Ori.

Plus il regarderait Ori, moins il aurait de chances de faire quelque chose qu'il finirait par regretter. Bien que ça lui prendrait un certain temps de regretter d'avoir cassé le nez de cet homme.

-Alors, vous payerez, comprit l'humain d'une voix à la fois ravie et étonnée.

-Je n'ai pas l'argent pour le moment. Je vous le donnerai dès que je l'aurai. Si je ne vous l'ai pas donné avant une semaine, vous pourrez avoir mon armure. Elle vaut plus que ce serviteur.

Du point de vue économique, c'était vrai et ça confortait Thorin dans ses idées. N'importe quel nain valait plus que le trésor d'un dragon. L'homme s'approcha d'Ori avec ses vêtements et semblait sur le point de le rhabiller lui-même. Ori lui arracha les vêtements des mains.

-Vous ne me toucherez plus, promit-il tranquillement avant de remettre rapidement ses habits.

-Viens, ordonna Thorin avant que l'un d'entre eux ne fasse un malheur.

Il ne dit plus rien avant qu'ils ne soient à nouveau sous leur tente. Beorn piaffa nerveusement en sentant l'atmosphère qui flottait dans le groupe.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu avais un problème de jeu ? finit par demander Thorin. Tu as préféré mentir à la place.

-Je n'ai pas menti, maintint Ori en prenant une profonde inspiration et en baissant les yeux, visiblement mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pas de problème de jeu.

-Alors, comment expliques-tu ce qui vient de se passer ? Ou le fait que tu étais nu la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés.

-Ce n'est pas à cause des jeux. J'ai vendu tout ce que j'avais contre une petite somme d'argent. J'ai tenté d'en gagner plus et j'ai perdu le peu que j'avais, dit Ori en levant des yeux brillants et en montrant le petit sac en cuir toujours accroché à son poignet.

-Pourquoi as-tu tant besoin d'argent ?

Thorin avait besoin de poser cette question pour aller au coeur du problème. Si ce n'était que par pur cupidité, il libérerait Ori de leur groupe une fois sa dette payée.

Mais il doutait fortement que ça soit la véritable raison.

-Mon frère a été arrêté pour vol à la tire, avoua Ori en s'effondrant, défait. Il y a une forte caution et je ne pouvais pas la payer. Je suis le seul à pouvoir le sortir de là.

-Alors gagne un salaire, déclara simplement Thorin en se retournant pour prendre l'étrille de Beorn. Tu peux commencer en préparant Beorn.

Il prit son casque et sentit enfin le sentiment qui oppressait sa poitrine s'alléger un peu au sourire radieux d'Ori lorsqu'il prit la brosse.

-Fili, Kili, venez m'aider. Je suis en retard pour le duel.

Ses neveux s'empressèrent de lui obéir.

-Sire Norien est ton concurrent pour ce duel, informa Kili alors qu'ils se rendaient vers l'arène. Il a environ trente ans.

-Et il aime porter des coups hauts alors maintiens ta garde.

-Alors, son point faible, ce sont les coups bas ? devina Thorin en tirant son épée de son fourreau.

-Parfait pour les nains, déclara Fili avec un sourire. Frappe vite et fort et il ne se relèvera pas.

Thorin hocha la tête et entra dans le cercle couvert de sable. L'écuyer ferma rapidement la porte derrière lui.

-En garde ! hurla le grand et brutal chevalier, Sire Norien, avant de charger vers lui.

Thorin plongea sous l'attaque et enfonça son épée vers le bas. Le chevalier hurla et se défendit en faisant une autre attaque particulièrement maladroite. Thorin fit un coup latéral en direction de sa jambe. Il entendit le gong retentir, signalant qu'il venait de marquer un point. Après quelques esquives et une poignée de coups, il eut tous les points dont il avait besoin.

-Bien joué, mon onc...

-Messire Thorin ! coupa rapidement Fili en lançant un regard alarmiste à son frère.

-Désolé, murmura Kili, le visage blême, en prenant l'épée de Thorin.

-Il n'a pas contesté. On gagnera facilement si ils sont tous comme ça, dit Thorin en tendant son bras en grimaçant. Mais je vais peut-être me fatiguer avant la victoire.

-Tu vas faire une joute, ajouta inutilement Kili.

-Déjà ? réalisa Thorin en remettant son fourreau à Kili avant de les suivre là où se déroulait les joutes et où Balin et Ori les attendaient déjà.

Le jeune nain portait un pull en tricot qui lui allait bien. Il semblait avoir repris espoir comme si ce qui s'était passé peu de temps auparavant n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

-Ton armure s'est encore détachée, déplora Balin alors que Thorin secouait la tête.

-Oui, et on n'a pas le temps de la réparer.

Il se dirigea vers Beorn et monta sur son dos avec l'aide de Fili et Kili. Il remarquait à peine les échasses. C'était une bonne chose. La hauteur que ça lui offrait le surprenait toujours mais il commençait de plus en plus à s'y habituer.

Il regarda les tribunes pour voir qui assistait au duel et son souffle se bloqua rapidement.

-Men bulag (Ma proie), murmura-t-il avant de rougir.

Il regrettait que ses cheveux et sa barbe ne soient plus aussi longs pour cacher ses joues et ses oreilles qui avaient viré à l'écarlate. Balin fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Tu veux chasser ?

-Qui est-ce que tu regardes ? devina Kili en jetant un coup d'oeil à la foule.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas, Balin. Arrête, Kili, dit Thorin en se mordant la langue.

-Non, insista Kili en continuant à chercher du regard ce qui avait attiré l'attention de son oncle. Tu regardes quelqu'un.

-Kili a raison, intervint Fili en regardant à son tour la foule assemblée dans les gradins.

Thorin ne pouvait pas empêcher son regard de dériver vers le hobbit assis dans les gradins les mieux placés avec Bofur à ses côtés. Il lui parlait avec animation et agitait gracieusement les mains pour donner vie à ses mots. Ses boucles dorées scintillaient dans la lumière du soir et Thorin sentit la nostalgie emballer son coeur. Elles devaient être si douces à toucher, il n'en doutait pas. Il était assis dans la loge royale.

Ça pourrait se révéler... difficile.

-Ils ont raison, renchérit Balin en suivant le regard de Thorin avant de pousser un hoquet de surpris. Par ma barbe ! Est-ce un hobbit ?

-Oui, répondit trop rapidement Thorin en réalisant qu'il venait de se trahir lorsque ses neveux poussèrent des exclamations triomphales.

-Ah ha ! Je savais bien que tu regardais quelqu'un, fanfaronna Kili avec un grand sourire. Il est très mignon aussi.

-Il est dans la loge royale, nota également Fili.

-Oui, le garçon a raison, confirma Balin en fronçant les sourcils. Je crains que tu ne vises haut, Thorin.

-Y a-t-il un autre moyen de viser ? répliqua Thorin d'un ton motivé.

Il était dans l'armure de son maître mort ainsi que sur son cheval, faisant croire à tout le monde qu'il était un véritable chevalier. Viser haut était la seule chose qu'ils faisaient.

Ori l'étudia avec un sourire attendri. Il finit par soupirer et se rapprocha de Thorin en lui disant :

-Eh bien... les hobbits sont romantiques et très fleur bleue, ils aiment les jolis mots et les poèmes. Vous n'avez qu'à essayer ça...

Il se pencha vers lui pour lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille. Thorin acquiesça, satisfait, et sourit au scribe.

-Oui, ça devrait marcher, déclara-t-il avant de se tourner vers Fili et Kili. Vous devriez en prendre de la graine, vous deux. Il nous est très utile.

Il donna un coup de talons à Beorn pour qu'il se mette à avancer et attendit que la joute commence.

Bilbon ignorait délibérément ce qui se passait autour de lui et regardait fixement l'arène où les chevaliers attendaient le signe de départ pour pouvoir entrer. Bofur était assis à côté de lui et essayait de ne pas se moquer de son maître, ce qui, bien évidemment, agaçait Bilbon. Le nain était assis là où devraient se trouver les traditionnels nobles et fonctionnaires qui ennuyaient Bilbon à longueur de journée mais le hobbit s'était fait une certaine réputation dans le milieu. Seul un magistrat avait tenté sa chance et avait essayé de convaincre Bilbon de laisser au moins son serviteur debout. Il était parti après que l'audience lui eût été refusée et Bofur était resté assis.

-Tu pourrais essayer d'être gentil, déclara Bilbon après que Bofur ait de nouveau gonflé ses joues pour retenir un éclat de rire.

-Mais vous êtes bien trop amusant. Vous êtes fou d'impatience. Ils entreront dans une minute.

-Mais peut-être qu'il ne sera pas là.

-Evidemment, souffla Bofur. On ne connaît pas son nom étant donné que vous ne le lui avez pas demandé.

-Eh bien, tu aurais pu le faire, répliqua Bilbon qui jugeait que ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute.

-Je ne suis qu'un humble nain. Je ne peux pas demander son nom à un chevalier, répondit Bofur.

-Toi si ! affirma Bilbon, bouche bée. Tu parles à tout le monde et personne ne t'ignore. Tu n'as jamais laissé ton statut social te dicter ta conduite.

Bofur n'eut pas le temps de se défendre car un elfe se tint devant eux et dit d'une voix suave :

-Pourrais-je vous présenter Messire Smaug de Dale.

Bilbon se raidit, tout comme Bofur, lorsqu'un autre elfe tout aussi hautain, s'avança vers eux. Il avait des cheveux flamboyants et des yeux brun pâle, proche de l'or. Il ne ressemblait en rien aux nombreux elfes que Bilbon avait vu.

Il connaissait déjà très bien cet elfe. Sa célèbre réputation le dépassait de loin. Réputation que Bilbon trouvait tout à fait répugnante. C'était un habile guerrier qui avait tué d'innombrables "ennemis" en son temps. Son valet était également connu pour être vulgaire et particulièrement bavard.

-Puis-je, corrigea grossièrement Bilbon. Mais vous devez avoir l'habitude de le présenter puisqu'il s'invite partout dès qu'il le peut. De plus, vous n'avez pas à me demander la permission quand vous le présentez indépendamment de mon approbation.

Bofur toussa pour couvrir son rire et Bilbon se rassit sur son siège en faisant mine de s'inquiéter de l'état de son ami.

-Maître Sacquet, votre esprit est tout aussi piquant qu'on me l'a porté à croire, susurra Smaug d'une voix arrogante en s'asseyant sur le siège à côté de lui et en se penchant aussi près que possible.

Son haleine empestait les baies de sureau. Bilbon retint un mouvement de recul et tourna les yeux vers l'arène. Ce fut à ce moment qu'un chevalier qui lui était familier arrêta sa monture devant la loge. Il se redressa, son intérêt émoustillé.

C'était lui.

-Votre nom, chère et délectable créature, je souhaite l'entendre encore.

Bilbon eut besoin d'un certain temps pour empêcher son sourire de manger son visage... Les yeux du chevalier brillaient de joie et d'excitation. Il avait enlevé son casque qu'il tenait sous son bras, au grand plaisir de Bilbon. Il voulait de nouveau se plonger dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

-L'avez-vous déjà entendu ? s'enquit Bilbon d'un ton malicieux.

Le chevalier commanda à sa monture de se rapprocher encore plus et baissa la voix, la rendant encore plus grave et envoûtante :

-Ou peut-être que les anges n'ont pas de nom mais seulement de beaux visages.

Les yeux de Bilbon s'écarquillèrent légèrement et il sentit son sourire s'élargir face à ce beau compliment inattendu. Personne ne l'avait jamais complimenté aussi ouvertement sans savoir qui il était. Et personne ne l'avait poursuivi aussi sincèrement. La plupart recherchaient son attention en raison de son statut, et non pas parce qu'ils le trouvaient attirant.

Le chevalier sembla apprécier la réaction de Bilbon car ses yeux pétillèrent encore plus et il pinça ses lèvres comme si il voulait sourire.

Mais bien sûr, Smaug décida de mettre son grain de sel :

-Et vous, comment vous nommez-vous ?

Le chevalier cligna des yeux, surpris par cette soudaine question et balbutia :

-Oh, mon nom est... euh...

-Sire Euh ? railla Smaug sans pitié.

Le chevalier se redressa et ses yeux, auparavant si lumineux, se durçirent.

-Sire Thorin.

-Oh, moi aussi, je voudrais l'oublier. Quel nom ! s'exclama Smaug avant de se pencher vers Bilbon comme pour lui confier un secret sans prendre la peine de baisser la voix. Ce doit être un de ces paysans chevaliers. C'est bien triste de voir qu'on accueille n'importe quelle racaille dans ces tournois maintenant.

Les yeux de Thorin s'obscurçirent complètement et son visage se rembrunit. La poitrine de Bilbon se serra et il sentit son coeur battre douloureusement en voyant son beau chevalier partir sans un mot pour commencer son duel.

-Bofur ?

Son fidèle ami se pencha pour entendre ce que Bilbon voulait. Il pouvait probablement percevoir la colère qui l'animait.

-Oui ?

-Trouve les serviteurs de Sire Thorin et demande-leur de t'amener à lui. Donne-lui mon nom. Mon nom complet.

Bofur hocha la tête en cachant à peine son large sourire. Il s'inclina légèrement avant de reculer.

-Bien sûr, Monseigneur.

Bilbon ne jeta pas un seul regard de plus à Smaug. Il tourna toute son attention vers Thorin qui remporta la victoire.

-Thorin... Messire ! appela Balin alors que Thorin revenait de l'arène.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami et retint un soupir. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à devoir régler un énième problème. Lorsqu'il avait tenté de courtiser le hobbit, il s'était fait rabaisser par le satané elfe, assis à côté de son semi homme. Et il était obligé de l'appeler comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par connaître son nom.

Bofur se tenait près de Balin, Ori, Fili et Kili. Ces deux derniers le pointaient du doigt, comme si Thorin ne pouvait pas voir le nain avec son étrange couvre-chef.

Thorin fit trotter Beorn plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'il soit près de ses amis et du serviteur.

-Oui ?

-Ce nain a quelque chose à vous dire, déclara Balin alors que Thorin descendait de cheval.

Il regarda le nain un long moment, remarquant certains détails qu'il n'avait pas vu. Il avait des moustaches recourbées au bord et des pattes d'oie autour des yeux, trahissant les sourires qu'il ne cessait d'arborer. C'était manifestement quelqu'un de très joyeux. Il avait une chaîne autour du cou ornée d'un pendentif en argent où était gravé un arbre feuillu. Les racines enchevêtrées formaient les contours du pendentif. C'était un beau bijou et Thorin reconnut le symbole de la Comté.

Les yeux du nain, qui étaient marrons, lumineux et gais, s'éclairèrent à la vue de Thorin :

-Mon maître tient à ce que vous sachiez qu'il s'appelle Bilbon Sacquet Labingi.

Le souffle de Thorin resta coincé dans sa gorge pendant un moment alors qu'il répétait le nom. Bilbon Sacquet. C'était joli, mélodieux et ça convenait parfaitement au joyeux hobbit qu'il avait attrapé en train de chanter. Il le dit encore et décida que, oui, c'était parfait. Ça coulait dans sa bouche et ce nom résonnait dans sa tête comme si il en faisait partie.

Bofur rebondit sur ses talons en souriant à Thorin avant de faire un dernier signe de tête.

-Je vais dire à mon maître que vous approuvez, annonça Bofur en souriant malicieusement. Je pense que nous nous reverrons bientôt.

-Merci, dit Thorin sans réfléchir.

Il nota la surprise sur le visage de Bofur qui répondit tout de même :

-Je vous en prie, Messire.


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Voici la suite de mes histoires. Dans SugarDaddiesErebor, Thorin tombe malade et devient un peu maboul et dans celle-çi, un nouveau duel. Pour la chanson d'Ori, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à garder le style de la chanson dans Le Hobbit, la version de l'auteur et les rimes alors je l'ai un peu fait à ma façon. Voilà, bonne lecture et laissez-moi un com:)**_

 _"Il est inutile de répondre à la vengeance par la vengeance: cela ne résoudra rien."_

 _-Frodon Sacquet-_

-Peste soit de ce fils de troll, grogna Thorin une foix son armure enlevée.

Balin prit la cuirasse pour inspecter les dommages causés, aidé de Fili. La dernière joute avait très corsée. Caspian s'était révélé plus résistant qu'il n'en avait l'air.

-Tu n'es pas passé loin, mon oncle, murmura Fili.

La dernier lance dans ce tour avait transpercé son armure et il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. Il ne pouvait pas jouter avec une armure brisée, et il ne lui restait qu'un seul tour avant de devenir le champion du tournoi de Fondcombe.

Sans parler du dernier combat à l'épée.

Kili passa ses mains le long de la poitrine de Thorin et siffla lorsqu'il vit les mailles brisées. Il arracha un morceau de bois planté dans l'un des flancs. Thorin ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Il baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine et réprima une grimace. Quand l'adrénaline se sera estompé, il souffrira beaucoup plus.

-Ce n'est pas l'armure qui fait le chevalier, marmonna Fili en tirant la cuirasse avec dégoût.

-Viens, on doit la réparer, commanda Balin.

-Avec quoi ? souffla Thorin en regardant ses nains. Tu as de l'argent dont tu ne nous as pas parlé ? On n'a même pas quelque chose à vendre.

Ils ne pourraient pas réparer l'armure en échange d'argent. Il pourraient peut-être le faire eux-mêmes si ils avaient une forge mais il avait encore besoin de matériel...

-Vous êtes à deux doigts de gagner, il ne vous reste plus qu'un duel, argua Ori, tordant ses mains couvertes de laine. Quelqu'un acceptera sans doute de la réparer en attendant d'être payé après le tournoi.

Thorin considéra à nouveau ses nains avant de soupirer. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre solution, il ne pouvait pas combattre avec une armure percée. Ils devaient tenter le coup.

-Prions pour que ça marche. On n'a pas d'autre choix.

Il y avait quinze forgerons dans la ville. La plupart d'entre eux s'étaient rendus spécialement à Fondcombe dans l'espoir de faire de bonnes affaires durant le tournoi. Thorin et sa Compagnie allèrent en voir quatorze.

-Allez, persévéra Kili devant une jeune elfe aux longs cheveux bruns en lui adressant un sourire charmeur et en se penchant en avant, reposant sur l'enclume sur laquelle elle travaillait un fer à cheval et Thorin devait admettre qu'elle n'était pas repoussante pour une elfe et elle était indéniablement plus belle que tous les autres forgerons qu'ils avaient rencontré. Vous pouvez bien nous rendre ce petit service ? Sire Thorin est sûr de gagner les deux derniers duels.

La jeune elfe secoua la tête, semblant retenir un sourire. Le sourire de Kili s'élargit et s'avança un peu plus. Mais elle déclina l'offre :

-Désolé mais je ne peux pas travailler sur une promesse. Tentez votre chance ailleurs.

-Où ? insista Fili qui en avait assez de voir son frère flirter. Il n'y a personne d'autre.

-Vous pouvez essayer là-bas, suggéra l'elfe en indiquant un coin derrière les autres tentes de forgerons que Thorin pensait destiné à entreposer les déchets. Là où ils forcent le nain à travailler.

Kili lui parla à nouveau mais Thorin intervint. Il avait vu son neveu flirter inutilement avec l'elfe pendant dix minutes. Hors de question que ça continue ! Elle aurait pu être jolie pour une elfe, mais elle restait toujours une elfe.

-Merci pour votre aide, dit-il avec une amertume dans la bouche qu'il ignora en se détournant.

Il entendit Kili marmonner quelque chose qui semblait être l'emplacement de leur tente avant de sortir de la forge.

Il ouvrit la marche et laissa un léger hoquet s'échapper de ses lèvres face à la silhouette qui se dressait devant lui. C'était un nain grand et bien bâti. Le sommet de sa tête était chauve mais le reste de ses cheveux étaient presque aussi longs que sa volumineuse barbe. Il avait des tatouages le long de son crâne et plusieurs boucles d'oreilles naines. Il martelait farouchement une boule de métal, les mains protégées par d'épais gants en cuir.

-Pas de salaire, pas de travail, avertit le nain sans même prendre la peine de lever les yeux.

Balin dépassa brusquement Thorin pour voir le nain de plus près et agrippa sa poitrine comme si il voulait serrer son coeur. L'estomac de Thorin fit une embardée face au geste inattendu de son plus vieil ami.

-Balin ? appela Thorin, oubliant qu'un homme ne devait pas se soucier de son serviteur.

Il ne voulait pas risquer le bien-être de Balin pour quelque chose d'aussi superflu que les apparences. Le nain à la forge corrigea :

-Non, moi c'est Dwalin.

Balin poussa un bruit qui semblait exprimer une terrible douleur. Thorin passa instantanément un bras autour des épaules de son mentor pour l'aider à rester debout.

-Dwalin, murmura Balin.

Le nain, Dwalin, arrêta son travail. Tout le monde resta silencieux, Thorin incertain de ce qui se passait, et Fili, Kili et Ori trop méfiants pour oser dire quoi que ce soit, au risque de briser l'étrange tension qui s'était insinuée. Enfin, Dwalin posa son marteau et saisit la table, ses muscles tendus par la force de son emprise. Thorin mit la main sur la garde de son épée, méfiant. Si le nain devenait hostile, il aurait à l'affronter. Thorin ne voulait pas avoir à se battre contre lui mais il n'hésiterait pas à défendre son ami.

Dwalin poussa un soupir calme, lâcha la table et se tourna vers eux. Il était encore plus imposant vue de face que vue de dos. Il avait une épaisse cicatrice allant de son oeil à son nez, signe qu'on l'avait clairement attaqué avec une épée et il était couvert de marques de brûlure. Ses yeux pâles brillaient et il resta bouche bée, visiblement sous le choc.

-Balin ?

-Mon frère ! s'exclama Balin en le prenant par les épaules.

Dwalin le regarda et étouffa un rire.

-Oh, par ma barbe ! hurla-t-il. Tu es plus petit et plus gros que la dernière fois !

-Plus gros, pas plus petit, répliqua Balin en secouant la tête, le visage strié de larmes qu'il laissait librement couler.

Dwalin rit à nouveau avant de prendre à son tour son frère par les épaules et frappa son front contre le sien en signe de salut et d'affection.

Thorin cligna des yeux face à la scène qui se déroulait devant lui et sentit un éclair de lucidité l'illuminer alors qu'il faisait le lien. Dwalin, il aurait dû le savoir ! Le frère cadet de Balin, le jeune guerrier fougueux... Balin lui avait raconté des histoires de leur enfance mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour il le verrait en chair et en os. On les avait vendus à des familles différentes avant que Thorin ne rejoigne la famille d'Hubert.

Un autre nain allait s'ajouter à sa Compagnie qui ne cessait de croître.

Dwalin était un excellent forgeron. Il répara l'armure de Thorin et la renforça encore plus avant la fin de la journée. Thorin conduisit les trois plus jeunes nains de la Compagnie vers leur tente, permettant aux deux frères de se retrouver et d'expliquer la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

La journée était claire et trop chaude pour une fin de mois d'août. Ça donnait de sacrés maux de tête à Thorin lorsqu'il portait son casque et il attendait avec impatience les jours froids de l'hiver. Malgré cela, c'était agréable de porter une armure qui convenait mieux à sa carrure. Il ne la sentait presque plus.

-Seigneur Ulfrith ! déclara Thorin en regardant son dernier concurrent pour le duel à l'épée et fronça les sourcils.

Ulfrith était plus lourd que lui et bien plus grand. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds et portait une armure elfique.

-Oyez, oyez, braves gens, voici mon Seigneur, s'écria soudainement Ori alors que Thorin tournait la tête vers lui, pris par surprise, se demandant ce que le petit nain était en train de faire mais s'avança lorsqu'il le désigna en espérant qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Le plus grand de tous les Grands Chevaliers. Un chevalier que j'ai rencontré pour la première fois lors d'une bataille. Une troupe d'orques et de wargs attaquèrent notre petit village et nous n'avions rien pour nous défendre. Il était seul contre ces terribles ennemis, pourvu de sa seule armure sans rien d'autre qu'une branche de chêne qu'il brandissait tel un bouclier pour nous défendre. Les orques surent ce jour-là que notre ville ne serait pas facilement vaincue.

La foule, ravie, buvait les mots du scribe et Thorin devait admettre qu'il racontait cette légende avec brio. Ori ajouta :

-Alors, sans plus tarder, je vous présente le protecteur des innocents, le vainqueur du mal, Sire Thorin !

Il sauta de la clôture sur laquelle il était grimpé au cours de son histoire et se recula en s'inclinant. Thorin avança sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et leva son épée au ciel.

Ulfrith était plus leste qu'il en avait l'air et il enchaînait les coups sans s'arrêter. Son épée rencontrait soit le bouclier de Thorin soit son armure et Thorin remercia plusieurs fois Dwalin d'avoir raffermi sa cuirasse. L'épée d'Ulfrith arborait encore le sang de son précédent combat et la vue du liquide écarlate rendait Thorin furieux. Il trouvait tout à fait déshonorant de tenter si ouvertement de nuire à son adversaire et de partir, l'arme ensanglantée comme si c'était un trophée...

Thorin maintenait sa garde, laissant Ulfrith attaquer sans pouvoir déceler de faille dans sa défense. Il allait endormir sa méfiance en le laissant croire qu'il était sur le point de gagner alors qu'il se fatiguait. Après un certain moment, il vit que sa méthode fonctionnait. Ulfrith respirait lourdement et ses coups se faisaient de plus en plus maladroits. Thorin vit une brèche dans sa défense et en profita pour prendre l'avantage. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle, il attaqua. Ulfrith grogna et referma ses bras, essayant de se protéger à l'aide de son bouclier et de mettre Thorin au sol. Thorin anticipa et esquiva. Cette fois, au lieu de reculer, il revint et frappa dans la brèche que laissait la défense d'Ulfrith.

L'homme arrogant se débattit mais en vain. Il enfonça son épée en un coup oblique vers la jambe de son rival et le jeta à terre.

La foule rugit et l'écuyer se précipita. Le bras armé de Thorin se leva fièrement au-dessus de sa tête. Il venait de gagner son premier tournoi.

Bilbon se trémoussa de nouveau sur son coussin et regarda les deux chevaliers se positionner pour la joute finale du tournoi opposant Sire Bloom et Sire Ecu de Chêne.

-Eh bien, ça devrait être divertissant au moins, déclara Bofur alors qu'il regardait le crieur s'avancer au centre de l'arène.

-Bien sûr, mais je suis certain que Sire Ecu de Chêne sera le meilleur.

Bofur éclata de rire et lança un regard à Bilbon qui lui fit savoir que son apparente nonchalance ne réussissait pas à l'endormir.

-Il a vos faveurs, alors ? demanda innocemment le nain mais Bilbon savait que cette question était tout sauf innocente.

Il se tourna vers son ami pour lui dire que le duel allait bientôt commencer et que non, Thorin n'aurait pas ses faveurs mais il fut interrompu. Encore une fois.

-Je vous présente Messire Smaug, annonça l'irritant serviteur elfe en faisant un pas de côté pour laisser son maître s'asseoir de nouveau à côté de Bilbon.

-Maître Sacquet, dit-il d'une voix ronronnante.

Bilbon réussit tout juste à réfréner le frisson de dégoût qui manqua de le parcourir. Cet elfe était vraiment malsain. Jamais aucun de ses prétendants ne l'avait autant révulsé, et il avait eu quelques prétendants tout à fait repoussants.

-Guélèk rukhs menu caragu. ( Tu pues la merde d'orque.), murmura Bofur à côté de lui et Bilbon gloussa en entendant le juron khuzdul.

Il acquiesça et fit un grand sourire à Smaug qui fronça les sourcils. Bilbon était fier de connaître certaines bases de khuzdul. Il avait un accent horrible mais il le comprenait assez pour que Bofur lui parle et lui donne certaines informations que personne d'autre ne pouvait comprendre.

-J'espère que vous allez bien ? questionna Smaug et Bilbon maudit son côté Sacquet qui l'empêchait d'ignorer complètement la question, avec sa politesse incurable.

-Comme toujours, répondit-il laconiquement.

Le crieur ne cessait de vanter encore et encore les innombrables qualités de Sire Bloom, racontant les impressionnants exploits de son maître. C'était instructif mais horriblement fade et Bilbon eut à étouffer un bâillement. Bofur s'était renfoncé dans son siège et avait baissé son chapeau sur les yeux, signalant qu'il tentait de faire une sieste.

Finalement, le jeune nain de Thorin se rendit au centre du terrain et regarda les alentours en souriant, l'oeil brillant. Il fit une gracieuse révérence avant de se relever et écarta largement les bras.

-Messires, mesdames ! dit-il d'une belle voix en parlant assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende, ce qui était assez surprenant pour une si petite personne avant de se retourner brusquement vers les roturiers qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de l'arène. Et tous ceux qui ne sont pas assis sur des coussins !

Le rugissement de la foule était assourdissant. C'était une décision pour le moins... courageuse. Personne ne s'était jamais adressé aux roturiers. Bilbon aimait beaucoup le nain, et Bofur ne pouvait contenir un sourire orgueilleux sur les lèvres, se disant qu'aucun autre à part un nain n'aurait autant d'audace.

Il se tourna vers les nobles, ouvrit la bouche... et se mit à chanter.

 _"Nombreux les sorts des Seigneurs d'antan,_  
 _Les coups de leurs épées sonnants_  
 _Là où se terrent dans la pierre,_  
 _Merveilles que Sire Thorin déterre._

 _Pour Seigneur elfe et Roi âgé,_  
 _Maints trésors, il honora, bel et acclamé,_  
 _Et pourtant, il ne les a récoltés,_  
 _Que par la justice de son épée."_

-Comme c'est excitant, s'exclama Bilbon en sautillant sur son siège.

Bofur lui sourit et lui donna un petit coup de coude. Il savait que Bilbon adorait les épopées, les sagas et les chansons.

-On trouve plus de raisons d'aimer Sire Thorin ? demanda Bofur et Bilbon ne prit pas la peine de cacher ses joues rougissantes.

Ori avait écrit une chanson entière pour Thorin. C'était quelque chose que Bilbon n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Cela ne faisait que démarquer encore plus Thorin des autres chevaliers, le rendant de plus en plus menaçant contre son concurrent. Le jeune orateur chantait avec une certaine habileté. Il avait une belle voix de ténor et rayonnait de bonheur alors qu'il tissait son récit de l'ascension de Thorin à la grandeur.

 _"Alors maintenant, à la victoire se rend Thorin_  
 _A l'aide de Beorn, tel un paladin,_  
 _Pour la gloire, l'honneur et l'or_  
 _Sa victoire, il vous offrira et une aventure encore."_

Ori fut salué par un tonnerre d'applaudissements et Thorin se rendit sur la ligne de départ. Ori s'empressa de rejoindre les autres nains et reçut les félicitations de ses amis.

-Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi impressionnant, murmura quelqu'un derrière Bilbon.

-L'avez-vous vu combattre, Monseigneur ? interrogea le valet elfe à Smaug qui acquiesça d'un air plein de dédain.

-Oui, son style est rudimentaire et il n'a aucune technique, mais bon, au moins, il est courageux.

-Vraiment ? Comment ça ? demanda alors Bilbon qui s'intéressa à ce qu'il venait de dire alors qu'il leur prêtait à peine attention quelques secondes auparavant.

Smaug se pencha vers lui, les yeux toujours rivés vers le duel. Son haleine sentait l'herbe à pipe et ce n'était pas du Vieux Tobie. C'était une herbe plus forte, plus amère que les hommes appréciaient particulièrement et expliqua :

-Les fentes des yeux sur les casques sont très fines mais elles peuvent permettre de voir à travers. Les chevaliers relèvent souvent la tête au dernier moment pour protéger leurs yeux. L'inconvénient, c'est qu'en faisant ça, on perd de vue son adversaire, mais au moins, les yeux sont protégés.

-Alors, il garde les yeux sur sa proie, comprit Bilbon, éprouvant encore plus de respect pour le mystérieux chevalier qui le captivait tant et il sentit Bofur tenter vainement de cacher son sourire moqueur. C'est un vrai chasseur, alors.

Bilbon put sentir Smaug se renfrogner à côté de lui, mais il n'en tint pas compte et se tourna vers le duel. Thorin brisa habilement la lance de son concurrent. Il n'avait plus qu'à le faire une fois pour remporter la victoire.

Bloom rejoignit Thorin au milieu de l'arène pour le salut final avant le dernier tour. Thorin ôta gracieusement son casque alors que Bloom lui parlait et il hocha la tête. Il se rendit vers le côté où il joutait et Bloom fit de même, préférant visiblement le côté droit. Thorin dit quelque chose à un jeune nain brun qui courut alors dans l'arène en levant un drapeau blanc.

-Pourquoi est-ce que Kili sort le drapeau blanc ? interrogea Bofur.

Bilbon nota vaguement le nom du nain aux cheveux bruns, lui-même surpris par cette décision inattendue.

-Il refuse le dernier combat ? déclara Smaug, manifestement abasourdi. Pourquoi ? Bloom est clairement blessé. Il devrait l'achever pour que sa victoire soit complète.

-Pourquoi ? Thorin gagne par défaut vu qu'il a plus de victoires que Bloom. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il continuerait à humilier quelqu'un qu'il a déjà battu, répliqua Bilbon en soutenant le regard de Smaug jusqu'à ce qu'il soit forcé de détourner le regard.

Le tuteur de Bilbon lui avait appris comment tenir un regard dès qu'il l'avait pris sous son aile. Seigneur Elrond et Dame Galadriel l'avaient aidé à améliorer son habileté au fil des années.

-La pitié est toujours une faiblesse.

Bilbon ignora son dernier commentaire et applaudit avec enthousiasme le vainqueur du tournoi.

-Assisterez-vous au tournoi organisé en Lothlorien ? demanda Smaug en changeant le sujet alors que Thorin faisait un tour d'honneur dans l'arène, suivi de ses serviteurs qui semblaient remplis de joie que leur maître ait gagné.

C'était rafraîchissant de voir quelqu'un d'autre être proche de ses serviteurs comme Bilbon l'était de Bofur et de ses autres serviteurs.

-Je pense que oui. Mon tuteur aime beaucoup la forêt de la Lorien et il ne manquera pas l'occasion de pouvoir rendre visite à Dame Galadriel et au Seigneur Celeborn, répondit Bilbon en gardant les yeux rivés sur le terrain au cas où Thorin se tournerait vers lui.

Il voulait à nouveau se plonger dans ses yeux perçants. Ils étaient magnifiques et ne ressemblaient à aucun regard humain qu'il ait vu ! Et sa voix ! Par la Dame Verte, Bilbon pourrait l'écouter toute sa vie. Il ne pouvait plus attendre d'entendre le chevalier prononcer son nom. La simple pensée qu'il le murmure à son oreille l'avait empêché de trouver le sommeil.

-Alors je vous y verrai car je participe au tournoi. Ne vous en faites pas, je gagnerai pour vous, promit-il comme si c'était déjà fait avant de se lever pour partir, flanqué de son larbin.

-Décidément, je n'aime vraiment pas cet elfe, murmura doucement Bilbon.

Son coeur battit plus vite quand il vit Thorin s'approcher de leur loge. Certes, il était normal qu'il passe devant mais Bilbon ne pouvait retenir son excitation.

-Moi, je l'aime à un seul moment, avoua gaiement Bofur.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Bilbon, tellement surpris qu'il quitta Thorin des yeux.

-Quand il part.

Bilbon éclata de rire sans même tenter de le retenir. Thorin fit ralentir sa monture en entendant ce son envoûtant et Bilbon sentit son coeur marteler violemment sa poitrine. Thorin enleva une nouvelle fois son casque et secoua ses cheveux, dégageant son visage. Il regarda fixement Bilbon, fouilla dans la poche qui se trouvait sur sa hanche et en tira un petit paquet qu'il jeta à Bilbon avant de s'éloigner. Bilbon attrapa habilement le paquet et ne quitta Thorin des yeux qu'une fois qu'il fut parti. Puis il regarda le petit paquet, conscient que Bofur le fixait.

Les mains de Bilbon tremblaient un peu. Il déglutit difficilement et ouvrit le carré de tissu tricoté maladroitement pour révéler une petite boîte en bois. Il y avait un bouton au centre sur lequel il appuya. Il entendit des engrenages fonctionner puis la boîte s'ouvrit doucement pour révéler une petite perle en bois en forme de marguerite. Bilbon eut le souffle coupé face à la petite fleur et la retira doucement de la boîte. Elle avait été sculpté et peinte avec un soin évident.

-Oh, comme c'est joli ! murmura-t-il, fasciné.

Bofur sourit sciemment puis signala au hobbit qu'il était temps de partir.

Il faudra qu'il en sache plus sur ce chevalier qui avait manifestement capturé le coeur de son meilleur ami.

-Prenez et faites ce que vous avez fait avec les autres, commanda Thorin en jetant l'aigle miniature à Kili qui le retourna plusieurs fois dans ses mains.

Thorin se demandait d'où venaient des prix aussi étranges. Kili énuméra les diverses dépenses qu'il devait faire à son oncle :

-On doit payer les dettes d'Ori et donner de l'argent à Dwalin pour les matériaux. Balin a besoin de plus de bandages parce que "quelqu'un" ne cesse de se faire frapper avec de longs pics. Et pas de la façon dont tu aimerais faire profiter ton charmant petit hobbit.

Thorin fixa son effronté de neveu puis regarda Fili qui essayait de contenir son rire pour faire bonne mesure. Il finit par exploser et éclata de rire. Ils étaient vraiment incorrigibles !

-Oui, on a besoin de tout ça alors dépêchez-vous de revenir. On doit partir au plus tôt si on veut arriver en Lothlorien à temps. Beorn doit se reposer autant que possible.

-Attends, tu veux déjà qu'on quitte la ville ? comprit Balin en revenant dans la tente, il était parti pour donner à Dwalin sa part. Tu ne peux pas. Tu es le vainqueur. Tu dois être vu dans les fêtes.

-Pour que Smaug se moque de mes vêtements ? Non merci ! refusa Thorin d'une voix grondante.

Moins il voyait cet elfe, mieux il se portait. D'ailleurs, il n'avait rien à part les braies, les chausses et la tunique qu'il portait actuellement. Ils étaient loin d'être dignes d'une fête. Il ne pouvait pas se pointer en armure à une fête, et c'était la seule chose décente qu'il possédait.

-Quelqu'un arrive ! s'écria Ori, en agitant frénétiquement les bras.

Les autres nains se mirent immédiatement à emballer leurs affaires pour paraître très occupés.

C'était Bofur. Il regarda curieusement les autres nains, ses yeux s'attardant un peu plus sur Dwalin avant de se tourner vers Thorin à qui il offrit un lumineux sourire.

-Messire Thorin, mon Maître tient à vous féliciter pour votre victoire et voudrait savoir ce que vous porterez à la fête ce soir pour vous faire honneur en arborant vos couleurs, annonça le nain en rebondissant sur ses talons, ses tresses se balançant en même temps.

-Il n'y va pas, lâcha Kili, les yeux plissés d'agacement.

Thorin avança vers lui et foudroya son neveu du regard.

-Ne réponds pas à une question dont tu ne connais pas la réponse, rudoya Thorin.

Fili et Kili pouffèrent silencieusement et réussirent à cacher leur sourire derrière une expression craintive. Il marmonna d'une voix faussement apeurée :

-Désolé, Messire.

-Valet, appela Thorin et Balin s'avança en tentant d'ignorer la panique qui l'envahissait. Dis-lui ce que je vais porter.

-Moi ? Eh bien, voyons voir..., laissa échapper Balin en soufflant puis en se tournant vers Bofur à qui il sourit avant de voir quelque chose derrière le nain qui lui donna une idée. Messire Thorin sera vêtu d'une tunique bleue... Oui, bleu avec des reflets bleu clair. Euh, une culotte noire avec... euh... des boutons en bronze. Autre chose ?

-Non, ça suffira, répondit Bofur avec un sourire. Merci. Félicitations pour votre victoire, vous l'avez bien mérité.

Et sur ce, le nain curieux tourna les talons et partit.

-Que Mahal ait pitié, souffla Thorin, les épaules tombantes.

-Mais non, rétorqua Balin en sortant un petit couteau de la poche de ses braies. Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème pour la tunique.

Il se rendit à un coin de la tente et coupa un bout. Thorin comprit enfin d'où lui était venu cette idée de tunique. Il éclata de rire.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça. Mais c'est une très bonne idée.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? questionna Balin en taillant finement un carré dans la toile.

-Je..., soupira Thorin et décida de dire ce qui le gênait, après tout ce n'était pas comme si c'était surprenant. Eh bien, qui va m'apprendre à danser ?

Les nains se figèrent tous et se regardèrent. Apparemment, Thorin était le seul à y avoir pensé.

-Nous, on ne sait pas ! dirent Fili et Kili à l'unisson.

Ils se tournèrent en même temps vers Ori qui sembla surpris mais il secoua la tête en disant :

-Je ne suis qu'un scribe artiste. Je peux vous faire une belle écharpe pour aller avec votre tunique mais moi non plus, je ne sais pas danser.

-Tu pourrais faire quelque chose avec ? demanda Balin en lui tendant le tissu de la tente qu'il venait de couper.

Ori acquiesça et prit le tissu.

-Dwalin ? demanda Thorin, désespéré.

Le grand nain secoua la tête en riant.

-Je suis un forgeron et un guerrier, pas un danseur qui fait des cabrioles, dit-il en penchant la tête avant d'ajouter en caressant pensivement sa barbe. En revanche, je connais un nain qui pourrait savoir un ou deux pas. Mais il est un peu sourd.

-Trouve-le, ordonna Thorin. Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps... Qu'est-ce que tu fais, jeune homme ?

Ori s'était rapproché de lui en tendant un fil et en marmonnant des nombres dans sa barbe.

-Je prends vos mesures, bien sûr. Et pour votre gouverne, j'ai plus de soixante ans.

Thorin soupira et ferma les yeux. Que Mahal le sauve de sa vie insensée.

-Est-ce que c'est le jeune homme ?

Le nain que Dwalin avait ramené était bien plus vieux que ce à quoi Thorin s'attendait. Il avait des cheveux gris dépourvu de tresse, signe qu'il n'était lié ni à un elfe ni à un homme et il avait deux tresses dans sa barbe. Il avait un cornet qu'il portait à son oreille qui ne devait pas très bien marcher, étant donné qu'il demandait continuellement à ses vis-à-vis de répéter.

-Oui, répondit Dwalin en hochant la tête et en poussant le nain vers Thorin avec un sourire malicieux.

Toute la Compagnie avait les yeux rivés sur lui avec des sourires un peu trop larges à son goût. Ils semblaient se délecter de sa gêne évidente.

-Thorin, pour vous servir.

Oin sembla grandement apprécier cette cordiale présentation et inclina à son tour la tête.

-Oin, fils de Groin, pour vous servir, dit-il à son tour en regardant par-dessus son épaule Fili fermer le rabat de la tente et Kili tenir une de ses épées d'entraînement. Toi, le jeune homme imberbe et sans tresse, donne-moi un rythme.

Kili sembla légèrement vexé d'être traité d'imberbe mais il tapa le sol du bout de son épée en bois dans un rythme régulier. Thorin reconnut celui de la chanson qu'Ori avait écrite pour lui.

-Vous êtes sûr que ça va marcher ? Peut-être que je n'aurais pas besoin de danser, dit Thorin alors qu'Oin s'approchait de lui en souriant malicieusement.

-Je ne suis pas en train de coudre une tunique avec un morceau de tente et un aiguille de chirurgien pour rien alors vous avez intérêt à danser, prévint Ori en levant l'aiguille d'un geste menaçant.

Thorin nota avec surprise qu'Ori était bien parti pour faire quelque chose de très joli même avec ces outils primaires. Dwalin tapota l'épaule du petit nain en riant d'une voix grave.

Thorin prit la main d'Oin et entreprit d'apprendre à danser. Trois heures plus tard, il avait une nouvelle tenue et suffisamment d'entraînement pour avoir des rudiments de danse.

Même si il avait tendance à marcher sur les pieds d'Oin.

Kili l'aida à lacer la tunique pendant que Fili tressait ses cheveux.

-Vous devriez porter cette ceinture aussi, proposa Ori en lui présentant une ceinture en tricot argenté qui avait une couronne au centre ornée de sept étoiles qui l'entouraient. On pourrait l'utiliser comme emblème de notre maison. Si jamais on vous demande.

Il la ceignit soigneusement autour de sa taille.

-Le symbole de Durin ? dit doucement Thorin en trouvant le travail de cette ceinture tout à fait remarquable alors qu'Ori acquiesçait timidement en arrangeant son travail. Je la porterai fièrement, Ori.

Le nain rougit et Thorin sentit son coeur se gonfler en voyant sa Compagnie travailler si dur pour qu'il soit digne d'un noble. Il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir de tels compagnons !


	6. Chapitre 6

-Je gagnerai ce tournoi pour vous ! promit un autre jeune chevalier avant de partir.

-Je lui donne un deux sur cinq, commenta Bofur alors que le chevalier rentrait maladroitement dans un serviteur.

Bilbon jugea que c'était très généreux.

-Il pourrait être un peu plus original, au moins. Je ne compte plus le nombre de tournois remportés en "mon nom", se plaignit Bilbon.

Bofur acquiesça en lui offrant un sourire narquois.

-Peut-être préféreriez-vous qu'un autre remporte ce tournoi pour vous ? proposa le nain en regardant droit devant lui. Un homme aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs ?

Bilbon regarda son ami complice avec un froncement de sourcils et maudit ses joues brûlantes. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour que ses joues ne rougissent pas à chaque fois qu'il était gêné !

-Tu sembles beaucoup t'amuser avec ça.

Bofur hocha la tête sans aucune honte.

-C'est vous qui m'avez demandé de tresser la marguerite dans vos cheveux.

A ces mots, Bilbon passa la main dans ses boucles et toucha délicatement la tresse dans laquelle il avait ajouté plusieurs vraies fleurs avec la perle que Thorin lui avait offerte.

-Si tu continues à être aussi ennuyeux, je suis sûr que je pourrais te trouver une porcherie à nettoyer, rétorqua finalement Bilbon.

Bofur continuait de rebondir sur ses talons, indifférent aux menaces de son maître.

-Je vous en prie, vous ne tiendriez pas une nuit sans moi, contra le nain avec assurance.

Bilbon oublia ce qu'il comptait dire car Thorin venait enfin d'entrer dans la salle avec son serviteur blond. Il sentit son coeur rater un ou deux battements lorsqu'il le vit.

Thorin avait l'air... tellement majestueux. Il portait une tunique bleu foncé lacé sur le haut de la poitrine avec des reflets bleu argenté dans un motif géométrique complexe. Il portait un pantalon noir sur des bottes brunes fourrées. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tirés en arrière en une tresse sophistiquée, le rendant encore plus royal. Une ceinture en argent ornait sa tunique, tricotée avec un soin évident. Et il était si fort ! La tunique mettait en valeur son torse et ses bras musclés.

-Bilbon Sacquet, murmura Thorin, une fois devant lui.

Le hobbit sentit son coeur flotter légèrement dans sa poitrine en entendant cette voix sublime prononcer enfin son nom.

-Thorin, salua-t-il à son tour, notant vaguement que Bofur et le nain blond s'éloignaient pour leur donner un peu d'intimité.

-Je crains de n'être guère habitué à ce genre de choses, avoua Thorin en se rapprochant alors que le souffle de Bilbon faiblissait.

Thorin n'était pas habitué à ça ? Mais il était si beau ! Il devait assurément y avoir des dizaines de gens à s'être prosternés à ses pieds.

-Il est rare que je fréquente les festivités.

Bilbon se réprimanda mentalement. Bien sûr, Thorin se référait à la fête. Il voyait des signes là où il n'y en avait pas.

-Que fait-on habituellement en premier ?

Cette question n'aurait jamais dû semblé si attrayante. Pourtant, Thorin pourrait lire des rapports mathématiques que Bilbon se pâmerait devant lui.

-Eh bien, le repas est servi en premier, puis on peut choisir de danser ou de discuter avec les invités. Tout dépend de ce que vous préférez.

-Et vous dansez, Maître Sacquet ? demanda Thorin en donnant l'impression à Bilbon qu'il le couvait du regard.

-Si mon partenaire est doué, répondit timidement Bilbon.

Il était beaucoup plus intimidé qu'il ne voulait le laisser croire. En fait, il n'avait jamais dansé avec quiconque, hormis ses professeurs et Bofur. Il était trop timide pour danser avec les Grandes Gens, ils étaient tellement plus hauts et plus imposants que lui. Ça lui semblait assez dangereux. Mais Thorin, heureusement, n'était pas dangereusement grand.

-Désolé de vous interrompre, Messires, mais vos places sont prêtes, vinrent annoncer Bofur et le nain blond en faisant un geste vers la table où les maîtres se faisaient mener par leurs serviteurs.

-Merci, Fili, Bofur, dit cordialement Thorin.

Bilbon nota silencieusement le nom du nain blond au cas où il en aurait besoin plus tard et sentit une vague d'admiration le submerger en remarquant que Thorin s'était souvenu du nom de Bofur.

-Messire Thorin, voulez-vous vous asseoir à mes côtés ?

-Avec plaisir, accepta Thorin en inclinant la tête en signe de gratitude avant de se rapprocher légèrement de lui avec un regard brillant et insondable. Ce serait un véritable honneur.

Alors qu'il reculait, il posa doucement sa main sur le bas du dos de Bilbon pour conduire le hobbit à leurs places.

Le repas était, comme toujours, délicieux. Bilbon aurait à se rappeler de remercier encore une fois Bombur. Le frère de Bofur était vraiment un cuisinier très doué.

Ils maintinrent une conversation tranquille pendant le repas jusqu'à ce que Thorin finisse sa viande. Il se mit à fixer Bilbon avec ses yeux perçants jusqu'à ce que Bilbon le regarde à son tour.

-Vous me rappelez Eärendil, murmura enfin Thorin de sa voix grave et mélodieuse qui coulait en Bilbon tel un frémissement malgré sa confusion.

-Je crains de ne pas comprendre, chuchota le hobbit, comme si il avait peur de parler trop fort.

Thorin sourit et son regard intense s'adouçit alors qu'il portait sa main près de celle de Bilbon. Il caressa un de ses petits doigts de son pouce.

-La lumière que vous émettez serait assez forte pour me guider dans l'obscurité de la nuit, expliqua-t-il en levant les yeux de la main qu'il caressait toujours pour soutenir le regard de Bilbon. Vous resplendissez devant moi tel un phare auquel je me sens irrémédiablement attiré.

-Pourquoi votre maître est-il si nerveux ? chuchota Bofur à l'oreille de Fili depuis leur coin sombre.

Fili sourit. Pourquoi Thorin ne serait-il pas nerveux ? Il cachait plusieurs faits : ses origines naines, sa fausse noblesse, son désir pour Bilbon et sa première apparition dans une fête aussi somptueuse.

-Thorin serait en colère si je vous le disais, répondit honnêtement Fili.

Son oncle aurait son "visage déçu" et Fili détestait ce visage. Il était toujours soit pour lui, soit pour Kili.

-Ah, alors ne vous en faites pas. Je n'insisterai pas.

Fili offrit un large sourire à l'agréable nain. Il l'aimait bien : il était joyeux et audacieux, ce qui était difficile à trouver en même temps chez un nain. Et il avait un chapeau génial.

-Oh, je n'ai jamais dit que je ne vous le dirais pas. Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant qu'il soit aussi gêné. Il ne sort pas souvent et jamais avec une créature aussi remarquable que votre maître. A vrai dire, sa situation est à peine mieux que celle d'un paysan. Il est noble mais toute sa famille est pratiquement morte.

-Ce qui explique la toile de tente ?

Fili eut un pouffement de rire qui attira le regard d'un garde elfe qui les épiait d'un oeil désapprobateur. Bofur lui tira la langue, ce qui fit de nouveau glousser Fili.

-Vous l'avez remarqué ? Je pensais que ça passerait inaperçu avec l'habileté et l'ingéniosité de Balin et d'Ori, dit le jeune nain en haussant les épaules. Bien que Dwalin et Oin ont également fait du bon travail.

-Comment se fait-il qu'il soit si pauvre et qu'il ait autant de serviteurs ? questionna alors Bofur, surpris.

Fili jeta un coup d'oeil à son oncle qui venait de dire quelque chose qui fit adorablement rougir le hobbit et expliqua :

-Ce n'est pas une question d'argent. On sait qu'il ne peut pas nous payer. On ferait... on continuerait à le servir, même si il n'avait pas de lit à nous donner. On le suivrait toujours même si il n'était qu'un vagabond sans-abri.

Bofur étudia silencieusement Fili qui le laissa faire. Il devait probablement tenter de comprendre qui avait tant attiré l'attention de son maître.

-Depuis combien de temps le connaissez-vous ?

-Thorin ? dit Fili en regardant à nouveau son oncle, sachant qu'il allait devoir un peu mentir, cette fois-çi. Je le connais depuis que je suis enfant. Mon frère Kili et moi travaillions pour un garde. Il était au mieux ivre, au pire abusif. Thorin nous a plus ou moins sauvés. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir deux serviteurs mais il a travaillé jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse acheter Kili.

-Je comprends, souffla Bofur en hochant la tête. J'ai eu une situation similaire. Le tuteur de Bilbon nous a achetés, moi, mon frère et mon cousin pour servir le jeune hobbit. Il est devenu mon meilleur ami.

Fili acquiesça et étouffa un rire lorsqu'il aperçut Bilbon corriger doucement le choix des couverts de Thorin et ajouta :

-Oui, il n'est peut-être pas très riche mais c'est quelqu'un de bien.

Il nota que Bofur regardait le hobbit avec beaucoup d'affection.

-Mahal, comme Bilbon est nerveux, remarqua Bofur en riant. Il ne sort pas souvent avec quelqu'un lui non plus. La plupart des gens sont tout simplement étonnés de voir un hobbit ou "semi homme" comme disent les elfes. Et il ne se soucie pas de ce genre de personnes qui le considèrent comme un être étrange ou qui n'en veulent qu'à son statut. Son tuteur est très puissant.

-Je n'ai jamais vu d'autre hobbit.

-Eh bien, ils ne quittent pas souvent la Comté. Le tuteur de Bilbon l'a pris sous son aile à la mort de ses parents. Il ne s'entendait pas vraiment avec les autres hobbits, raconta Bofur. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne se fait jamais accompagner. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aller à une fête avec quelqu'un plus de deux fois et il a cinquante ans.

-Cela rassurera Thorin. Il avait peur d'avoir de la concurrence.

-Il ne devrait pas.

Thorin dit quelque chose à Bilbon avant de regarder par-dessus son épaule pour faire signe à Fili d'approcher. Il obéit, talonné par Bofur.

-Si tu veux, tu peux aller à la cuisine pour aller manger, Fili. Je ne savais pas que tu n'avais pas le droit d'aller manger avant qu'on ait fini.

A ces mots, Fili fronça les sourcils. Ça avait toujours été le rôle de Kili d'accompagner Hubert lors d'un festin. Il aimait que ce soit lui qui l'accompagne et c'était les seules fois où il n'était pas avec Fili et Thorin. L'idée que son jeune frère ait toujours dû attendre pour aller dîner ne lui plaisait guère. Il devrait lui en parler plus tard.

-Merci, Monseigneur, dit Fili en reculant, manquant de rentrer dans Bofur qui semblait stupéfait.

-Vas-y, Bofur. Montre-lui où c'est et tu pourras en profiter pour prendre quelque chose à manger, encouragea gaiement Bilbon avant de regarder Thorin en rougissant. Tu pourras lui présenter ton frère et ton cousin en même temps.

Ce dîner était le meilleur que Thorin ait jamais mangé. Il était surtout surpris d'avoir réussi à se concentrer sur le goût, avec Bilbon à ses côtés. Le hobbit l'avait complètement distrait avec ses joues rondes, sa peau douce, ses cheveux dorés et soyeux, et ses yeux pleins de joie. Il avait touché la main de Thorin plus tôt pendant le repas pour la mettre sur la bonne fourchette, et Thorin avait été choqué de voir à quel point cette petite main douce pouvait le réchauffer.

Le groupe d'humains, d'elfes et de serviteurs se rendirent après le repas sur une grande piste de danse. Pour la première fois de la soirée, il aperçut Smaug. Le chevalier était ridiculement grand avec ses cheveux d'un roux de feu, ses yeux dorés et ses pommettes hautes. C'était l'elfe le plus insolite que Thorin ait jamais vu mais son regard semblait abriter une étrange flamme.

-Messire Thorin, appela-t-il à travers la salle alors que les musiciens réfléchissaient quel genre de musique ils allaient jouer et Thorin tourna la tête vers le noble elfe en gardant un visage neutre. Pourquoi ne nous montrez-vous pas une danse de votre peuple. Montrez-nous une danse à plusieurs.

Une toute petite partie de Thorin s'effondra dans sa poitrine. Il savait à peine danser. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas décliner un défi aussi clair.

Que Mahal le sauve, il allait probablement s'humilier.

-Bien sûr, consentit-il en s'éloignant de Bilbon. C'est un peu comme un quadrille.

Bilbon ne le quittait pas des yeux, un regard illisible sur le visage. Thorin souffla et décida de se jeter à l'eau. De toute façon, il ne reverrait sans doute jamais ces gens, hormis les chevaliers et Bilbon.

-Tout d'abord, vous vous inclinez devant votre partenaire et puis..., dit-il en saluant un partenaire imaginaire en manquant de trébucher sur ses talons.

Maudites échasses et ce besoin d'être plus grand ! Thorin se redressa rapidement et tenta de continuer en s'avançant et en tendant sa main gauche. Ça ne le faisait pas, il avait l'air d'un idiot.

Bilbon, que les Valar le bénissent, apparut subitement devant lui et l'imita avant de faire un pas de volte qui l'amena aux côtés de Thorin.

-Allez, allez ! s'écrièrent les musiciens en entonnant une mélodie entraînante.

Tout à coup, la piste de danse fut assiégée par des dizaines d'invités et Thorin sentit une petite pointe d'affection pour l'incroyable petit hobbit qui avait pris ses mains et s'était mis sur la pointe des pieds pour amoindrir autant que possible leur différence de taille. Grâce à ça, les boucles de Bilbon arrivaient pile devant la bouche de Thorin.

-Danser, c'est comme se battre à l'épée. Faites les pas et je vous guiderai. Personne n'en saura rien.

L'affection de Thorin se mua en gratitude. Se battre à l'épée, ça c'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il fit un pas vers la gauche, un peu plus confiant, et son hobbit l'imita. Ils continuèrent à virevolter dans un cercle invisible jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient de nouveau l'un face à l'autre. Thorin tendit le bras comme si il comptait couper celui de Bilbon et Bilbon fit une feinte sur le côté pour se retrouver dos à la poitrine de Thorin. Thorin esquiva et un moment plus tard, ils furent emportés dans un duel imaginaire plein de tours, de pas et de virevoltes. Ils dansèrent autour de la piste, attirant les regards ébahis de toute la foule. Il finit avec Bilbon comme si celui-çi était tombé sur son épée dans une courbe gracieuse.

Thorin le salua à son tour et sourit alors que le hobbit s'approchait de lui, à bout de souffle, un sourire plein de joie gravé sur ses lèvres, alors que tout le monde les acclamait.

-Vous êtes magnifique, Bilbon, chuchota Thorin à son oreille en caressant la main du hobbit avant de se reculer un peu. Laissez-moi vous chercher un rafraîchissement.

-Merci, dit Bilbon avec un sourire aveuglant.

Thorin se précipita vers la table des rafraîchissements et prit un verre de punch au parfum fleuri. Les elfes mettaient même des fleurs dans leurs boissons, apparemment.

Il revint vers Bilbon qui était en train de parler avec un chevalier que Thorin avait battu au second tour. Bilbon, heureusement, avait l'air mal à l'aise face à l'enthousiasme du chevalier.

-Et je gagnerai le tournoi pour vous ! déclara le chevalier avec passion.

Thorin s'interposa entre lui et Bilbon, offrant le verre qu'il venait de prendre à l'objet de ses affections.

-Bilbon, dit-il avant d'incliner la tête vers l'humain. Sire Talin, c'est ça ?

Le chevalier rougit légèrement avant de s'éloigner. Il n'offrit aucun mot de salut avant de partir. Thorin se tourna vers Bilbon et nota son visage légèrement rosi.

-Voulez-vous sortir sur le balcon avec moi ? J'ai envie de m'isoler un peu et de sentir l'air frais de la nuit.

-Certainement, accepta Bilbon avec un plaisir évident et laissa Thorin le conduire vers le balcon.

Les étoiles brillaient au-dessus de leurs têtes presque autant qu'à Bree.

-Cette constellation est appelé le Combattant chez mon peuple, murmura Thorin à l'oreille de Bilbon.

A ces mots, Bilbon se haussa sur le rempart du balcon pour mieux voir les étoiles qu'il lui indiquait. Thorin enroula rapidement ses bras autour de la taille de Bilbon pour l'empêcher de tomber et se retrouva avec le hobbit pressé contre sa poitrine. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur des pommes et du thé dans ses cheveux. Il y avait aussi le parfum de fleurs inconnues. La joue de Thorin effleurait sa tresse et lorsqu'il baissa les yeux pour la voir, il nota avec plaisir la marguerite en bois qu'il avait faite.

-Vraiment ? dit Bilbon, curieux. Lesquels ?

-Il défend le ciel de la nuit contre les prédateurs indésirables, raconta Thorin en traçant des lignes invisbles pour dessiner la forme de la constellation. Et les étoiles filantes sont les corps de ses ennemis tombés.

Bilbon étudia les étoiles pendant un moment avant de faire à son tour des traits un peu plus bas dans la voûte céleste.

-Celles-çi forment le Léopard, c'est le protecteur de la Comté. C'est un très grand chasseur.

Les yeux de Bilbon brillaient sous la lumière des étoiles et Thorin trouva en lui le désir d'embrasser le hobbit. Il préféra se distraire en changeant de sujet :

-Est-ce que ça arrive souvent ?

-Quoi donc ? demanda Bilbon, le front plissé par la confusion avant de jeter un rapide regard vers la salle de danse. Les chevaliers qui déclarent qu'ils vont gagner ce tournoi en mon nom ?

Thorin acquiesça.

-Oui.

-On dirait que ça vous ennuie ? plaisanta Thorin en apercevant le regard légèrement agacé de Bilbon mais celui-çi le regarda avec un sourcil levé.

-Plus que vous ne le croyez.

-Alors que souhaitez-vous qu'ils fassent pour gagner vos faveurs ? demanda sincèrement Thorin.

Bilbon le regarda pendant un moment avant de lui répondre :

-Je voudrais qu'ils perdent. Perdre va contre tout, la logique, la cupidité, la soif de victoire. Ça nécessite un vrai désir de prouver à quelqu'un à quel point il compte. Je crois que ce serait une plus grande preuve de dévotion plutôt que d'ajouter une victoire à sa réputation, et non à la mienne.

Thorin le considéra un instant en silence avant de sourire en disant :

-Vous êtes un romantique.

-Peut-être, convint Bilbon en rougissant avant de tourner son regard vers le jardin qui s'étendait sous le balcon.

La musique se faisait entendre jusqu'ici et Thorin agit avec impulsion. Il se retourna pour faire pleinement face à Bilbon et lui tendit la main.

-M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Maître Bilbon ?

Il avait les yeux posés sur la main de Bilbon. Il crut un moment que le hobbit allait refuser jusqu'à ce qu'il lève sa petite main pour la poser sur la sienne.

-Avec plaisir.

Thorin se rapprocha de Bilbon et baissa les yeux pour croiser son regard. Bilbon fit glisser sa main sur l'épaule de Thorin, au grand plaisir de celui-çi. Thorin encercla la taille de Bilbon de son bras et Bilbon joignit leurs mains libres. Thorin commença à les conduire dans des cercles lascifs sur les pierres lisses et fraîches du balcon.

-Assisterez-vous au tournoi en Lothlorien ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure contre l'oreille de Bilbon, ne pouvant contenir un sourire de satisfaction face au frisson qui parcourut le petit corps du hobbit.

-Oui, pourquoi me le demandez-vous ?

Thorin s'éloigna juste assez pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Parce que je dois y assister, et je trouverais cet endroit froid comme l'hiver si vous n'y étiez pas.

Le sourire de Bilbon était si beau que Thorin ne pouvait plus résister. Il se rapprocha et glissa sa main sur le cou de Bilbon puis sur sa joue avant de se pencher pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un simple effleurement, lui demandant silencieusement la permission de l'embrasser. Bilbon laissa échapper un petit soupir avant de fondre sa bouche contre celle de Thorin, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou pour le garder à sa hauteur. Thorin fit en sorte que le baiser restât doux et sucré jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se retenir plus longtemps. Un grondement mourut dans sa gorge alors que sa langue caressait délicatement les lèvres de Bilbon. Le hobbit trembla dans ses bras avant d'ouvrir lentement la bouche pour laisser Thorin entrer.

Un raclement de gorge empêcha Thorin d'explorer cette envoûtante clairière qui se présentait à lui.

Il leva les yeux au-dessus de la tête pour apercevoir Bofur et Fili debout dans l'embrasure du balcon, les deux nains semblant sur le point d'exploser de rire.

-Que voulez-vous ? grogna-t-il alors que Bilbon nichait son visage dans sa poitrine.

-Euh..., bredouilla Fili en luttant pour contenir le rire qui le secouait.

-Vous devez partir, finit par dire Bofur, une lueur de gaieté dans les yeux. Smaug, la première calamité de notre âge vient de lancer les gardes à la recherche de Bilbon. Je vais l'aider à se faufiler jusqu'à la cuisine. Il y sera en sécurité.

-Ne pouvons-nous pas nous joindre à lui ? pria Thorin, répugné à l'idée de le quitter maintenant.

-J'ai bien peur que non, répondit Bofur en secouant la tête. Le tuteur de Bilbon vous lacérerait, vous éviscérerait et vous incinérerait si il découvrait que vous étiez ici en train de danser avec lui sans personne pour vous surveiller. Vous feriez mieux de ne pas prendre ce risque.

Thorin hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers son hobbit.

-Alors je vous dis adieu, Maître Sacquet.

Il fouilla dans sa poche pour récupérer le cadeau qu'il avait fait pour son cher hobbit. Bilbon recula et se tordit légèrement les mains.

-Je pense que c'est tout aussi bien. C'est l'heure du thé suivant le dîner.

-Vraiment ? dit Thorin en riant avant de tirer la fleur de sa poche et sourit quand il vit les yeux de Bilbon s'illuminer en la voyant. Peut-être que je vais la garder pour plus tard, alors.

Thorin fit tournoyer la tulipe multicolore entre ses doigts puis la remit dans sa poche. Il se retourna et fit mine de rejoindre Fili mais vit son neveu se mettre subitement à rire. Il regarda le hobbit par-dessus son épaule et vit Bilbon faire virevolter la fleur sculptée dans ses petites mains, un sourire triomphant gravé sur les lèvres.

-Mais en fait, vous n'êtes pas une proie ! s'écria Thorin en riant à son tour. Vous êtes un cambrioleur !

Bilbon rougit en déposant la fleur dans la poche de sa veste.

-Je ne crois pas qu'un seul vol fasse de moi un cambrioleur, dit-il gaiement.

-Mon cher cambrioleur, souffla Thorin en se rapprochant de son hobbit qui sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre. Vous ne le savez donc pas ? Vous avez volé mon coeur.

Bilbon frissonna alors que Thorin reculait et le nain se sentait étrangement léger, l'estomac plein de papillons. Le hobbit ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il lui dise ça. Thorin se pencha en avant et prit la main de son cambrioleur dans la sienne pour la porter lentement à sa bouche. Il y déposa un doux baiser tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur Bilbon. Il se redressa lentement et lâcha sa petite main.

-Je vous attendrai en Lothlorien, mon coeur, susurra Thorin.

Et alors qu'il partait, il savait avec certitude qu'il quittait son Unique.


	7. Chapitre 7

_"Même le plus sage ne peut voir toutes les extrémités."_

/

Tout le corps de Thorin était endolori. Sans doute parce qu'il avait dû dormir sur le côté la nuit dernière pour ne pas rouvrir la plaie qu'il avait eu lors de la dernière joute. Balin avait appliqué une sorte d'onguent malodorant dessus mais cela continuait à le brûler à chacune de ses respirations.

-On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, décida Thorin en descendant de Beorn et en remettant les rênes à Fili. Balin, allume un feu. Ori, prépare le dîner. Kili, explore les alentours avec Dwalin pour t'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de danger.

Les nains s'empressèrent d'obéir à ses ordres pendant que Thorin déballait leurs affaires entreposées dans la charrette de Dwalin. Il se dirigea vers l'arrière et releva la bâche.

Seulement, une surprise l'attendait. Deux nains dormaient sous la bâche. Il reconnut immédiatement Oin mais il n'avait jamais vu l'autre.

Le nain semblait plus jeune, il était roux, avait une barbe particulièrement drue et arborait les tresses des serviteurs. Il s'éveilla, surpris, et fit cligner ses yeux bouffis en apercevant Thorin. Il se figea puis donna un violent coup de coude à Oin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grommela le nain en ouvrant les yeux pour jeter un coup d'oeil à Thorin avant de souffler, visiblement agacé. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-J'aimerais savoir ce que vous faites cachés dans ma charrue.

-Oin ! s'exclama le nain roux en se redressant d'un coup et en poussant le vieux nain. Tu ne lui as pas dit pour nous ?

-Gloin, sois poli et réponds à Thorin, mon frère, conseilla Oin, impassible, avant de se retourner pour se rendormir contre l'enclume de Dwalin.

Gloin cligna des yeux, incrédule, avant de se tourner vers Thorin. Il se leva maladroitement de la charrette et s'inclina devant Thorin, sa barbe effleurant le sol.

-Excusez-moi, Monseigneur, dit-il en se relevant et en redressant les épaules. Gloin, fils de Groin, pour vous servir.

Thorin regarda le nain un long moment. Ils avaient à peine de quoi se nourrir, et il n'avait pas d'argent à offrir à d'autres nains. Il devait encore donner de l'argent à Ori pour son frère et à Dwalin pour ses outils, et puis il y avait la nourriture pour Beorn, les bandages pour chacun d'entre eux, et Kili avait encore besoin d'une nouvelle chemise...

Et Gloin avait les tresses des serviteurs. Thorin n'était pas assez naïf pour croire que le nain avait fait autre chose que fuir la maison de son maître. Ça allait être un problème. Il ne savait rien de ces nains. Il ne savait rien d'Ori à part qu'il était fidèle à sa famille et prêt à travailler pour libérer un frère voleur. Il ne savait rien de Dwalin à part que c'était le frère de Balin. Il ne savait rien d'Oin à part qu'il était à moitié sourd, qu'il savait danser et que c'était un ami de Dwalin. Et maintenant, il y avait Gloin.

Cher Mahal, ça faisait sept nains ! Comment sa Compagnie autrefois uniquement composée de Fili, Kili et Balin avait-elle doublé de taille ?

-Tu n'as pas à t'incliner devant moi, Gloin, fils de Groin, dit finalement Thorin en posant la main sur l'épaule du nain. Bienvenue dans ma Compagnie. J'imagine que ton frère t'a tout dit ?

-Et puis-je vous dire que ce que vous faites est vraiment très courageux ? répondit Gloin en acquiesçant. Pour ça, je vais vous suivre.

Thorin inclina la tête en guise de remerciement, puis prit son sac. Son dos lui faisait encore mal et sa respiration était toujours sifflante mais il avait de plus en plus de nains fidèles.

Maintenant, il devait juste trouver un moyen de tous les nourrir.

La chambre de Bilbon était comme toujours magnifique. Il n'était allé en Lothlorien qu'une seule fois et il était resté avec son tuteur. Cette fois, il résidait dans le même bâtiment que Dame Galadriel. Son tuteur avait veillé à ce qu'il est la plus belle chambre possible.

Elle était terriblement vide. Il n'y avait pas de livres, pas de tapis, pas de plantes, et aucun tableau. Rien de ce que Bilbon appréciait.

-Eh bien, c'est... propre, commenta Bofur en laissant tomber son sac par terre pour se ruer vers le lit et sauter dessus.

Il bondit deux fois avant de s'arrêter. Bilbon sourit légèrement face à son exubérance mais ne releva pas. Il se sentait déprimé.

-Par ma barbe et celle de mes frères, je ne pensais pas que vous seriez touché si rapidement, déclara Bofur, assis sur le lit.

-Touché si rapidement ? répéta tranquillement Bilbon en posant son sac par terre pour rejoindre son ami sur le lit. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Et arrête de bouger.

-Vous, répondit Bofur avant de s'allonger sur le lit en baissant son chapeau pour couvrir ses êtes déjà en mal d'amour et vous venez à peine de le rencontrer.

Bilbon rougit et l'ignora rapidement. Bofur le regarda à travers la fente de son chapeau et lui sourit.

-Ce n'est qu'une plaisanterie. Pourtant, vous avez l'air triste.

-Nous ne sommes pas loin de la Comté.

-Le tournoi commence demain, ça devrait vous aider, consola Bofur. Vous pourrez au moins penser à autre chose.

-Tu as raison. Cette fois-çi, Smaug participe à la compétition alors je n'aurai pas à lui parler souvent.

-Est-ce que Thorin vous semble étrange ? lâcha Bofur avant de plaquer sa main contre la bouche.

Bilbon le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés, son coeur battant d'un coup très vite.

-Comment ?

-Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, marmonna Bofur en se trémoussant, le visage rouge.

-Non, je veux t'entendre, refusa Bilbon en se mettant face à Bofur. Explique-toi.

Bofur poussa un long soupir et remit son chapeau à l'endroit. Il se redressa et posa ses mains sur ses genoux avant de dire :

-Je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi mais je le trouve bizarre. Tout d'abord, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de sa famille et ses nains lui sont très fidèles.

-Et c'est bizarre ? questionna Bilbon en pensant à son propre relation avec Bofur.

-Très, confirma Bofur en hochant la tête. Il y a des gens comme nous qui sont amis mais c'est vraiment très rare. Les nains ont la rancune facile et la plupart de leurs maîtres ne sont pas tendres avec eux. En plus, dès que je le vois, il y a un nouveau nain qui travaille pour lui alors qu'il n'a pas d'argent.

-Alors, ils sont esclaves ? demanda Bilbon, le front plissé, ne comprenant pas où Bofur voulait en venir.

-Non, Fili m'a dit qu'ils étaient très fidèles à Thorin. Et on peut voir qu'il lui sont très loyaux. Mais ils sont aussi très renfermés, nota Bofur en se grattant pensivement la barbe. Ils ne parlent jamais de leur vie ou de leur maison. Et puis, Thorin a une drôle de démarche.

-Je ne l'avais pas remarqué.

-Vous êtiez trop occupé à regarder son cul pour remarquer ses pieds, répliqua sciemment Bofur qui, pour une fois, ne rit pas en voyant le rougissement scandalisé de Bilbon qui sut alors que son ami était très sérieux. Je découvrirai ce qu'il cache. Pourtant, je l'aime bien.

Et c'était tout ce dont Bilbon avait besoin.

/

-Sire Thorin ! hurla Ori pour encourager Thorin qui se trouvait sur la ligne de touche.

Thorin prit sa lance et lui fit un signe de tête. L'arbitre baissa le drapeau et Thorin chargea. Chaque joute semblait plus facile. Avec Bilbon pour le voir depuis sa loge. Il pouvait entendre les acclamations du hobbit, réchauffant une partie de son coeur qu'il pensait à jamais perdue.

Il avait aussi le soutien des nombreux nains qui le suivaient. Gloin et Oin étaient d'une nature très joyeuse et connaissaient beaucoup de chansons de taverne qu'ils étaient trop heureux de partager. Ils avaient passé chaque nuit de leur périple à jouer de leurs instruments et à chanter jusqu'aux premières heures de l'aube.

Tous ces encouragements lui donnaient des ailes et Thorin sentait sans arrêt une douleur dans sa poitrine pour une maison qui lui tenait d'autant plus à coeur. C'était son but désormais. Il allait acheter une terre et bâtir une maison pour son peuple. Il y accueillerait tous les nains et les défendrait contre tous les dangers. Même un dragon n'arriverait pas à les en chasser. Il mourrait avant de voir les siens de nouveau sans-abri.

Sa lance frappa celle de Sire Ulfast qui tomba de cheval. Thorin souleva le reste de sa lance en l'air et fit un tour, savourant la joie de ses gens. Il avait déjà été approché par deux nains qui lui avaient offert leurs services si jamais il en avait besoin.

Il ne savait pas comment ils avaient appris son identité, et ça l'inquiétait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Aucun de ses nains n'en avait parlé à quiconque et ils n'avaient de contact avec personne.

-On va aiguiser ton épée, déclara Fili en aidant Thorin à descendre de Beorn.

-Ma chaussure est lâche, je crains de ne plus pouvoir l'utiliser très longtemps, marmonna Kili en s'agenouillant pour resserrer sa chaussure.

Thorin tendit son épée à Fili. Ori se précipita vers lui pour l'aider pendant que Thorin visait à raffermir son armure. Il était tellement concentré sur sa cuirasse qu'il n'entendit pas quelqu'un s'approcher.

-Messire Ecu de Chêne ?

Thorin releva immédiatement la tête pour voir un hobbit rougissant en face de lui. Il avait deux tresses maintenant, une avec la marguerite et une avec la tulipe. Thorin reçut un coup de poing au coeur en les apercevant.

-Maître Bilbon, salua-t-il en prenant sa main pour l'embrasser, ce qui lui valut un sourire timide qu'il savoura avec plaisir. Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Thorin.

-Alors, je dois vous demander de m'appeler Bilbon, Thorin.

-Comme vous voulez, Bilbon, accepta Thorin en se redressant avec un hochement de tête.

Bilbon fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un mouchoir qu'il tendit à Thorin.

-Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous portiez cette faveur durant votre duel.

Thorin tendit la main et prit délicatement le mouchoir en soie. Le tissu était doux et frais sous ses doigts calleux. Il le glissa à l'intérieur de son armure, là où se trouvait son coeur.

-Ce serait un grand honneur pour moi de porter votre faveur.

Bilbon sourit et rebondit sur ses talons avant de faire un petit pas en arrière.

-Bien... alors hum... je vais... je vais y aller maintenant, je vous remercie.

Bilbon se retourna et fit mine de partir mais Thorin, dans un geste impulsif, tendit le bras pour reprendre sa main. Il se pencha et posa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Bilbon avant de murmurer à son oreille :

-Voulez-vous vous joindre à moi pour le dîner dans ma tente ce soir ? Vous pouvez amener Bofur. Tous mes nains seront là alors vous n'aurez pas à vous inquiéter pour votre réputation.

Bilbon déglutit alors que Thorin reculait un peu. Ses yeux brillaient et il avait l'air réellement heureux.

-J'en serais ravi, Thorin, consentit Bilbon en posant un baiser sur la joue de Thorin et courut vers les loges.

Thorin n'eut aucune idée de la façon dont il avait gagné le combat.

/

La tente de Thorin était... intime. Elle était encombrée de toutes sortes de petites choses, et il y avait sept nains qui vivaient dedans avec lui. Fili, Kili et Balin étaient les trois qui suivaient Thorin depuis le début. L'affection que Thorin éprouvait à leur égard était indéniable. Dwalin était lié à Balin et était forgeron. Oin et Gloin étaient frères mais Bilbon ne savait pas vraiment quels étaient leurs rôles. Ori était incroyablement enjoué et s'entendait très bien avec Bofur. C'était également un passionné de tricot et il avait offert à Bilbon une paire de gants à son arrivée.

Bien qu'ils n'aient qu'une seule chaise dans la tente, celle-çi était emmitouflée de tapis de fourrures, leur permettant de s'asseoir dessus. Un feu brûlait à l'extérieur, offrant encore plus de chaleur dans l'ambiance détendue. Oin avait préparé une sorte de ragoût de viande qui s'était révélé succulent, même si Bilbon ne savait pas de quelle viande il s'agissait - il avait cru entendre Dwalin dire que c'était du warg mais il avait dû se tromper.

Ce qui explique pourquoi Bilbon se trouvait maintenant assis à côté de Thorin en face du feu qui crépitait radieusement. Les arbres camouflaient la plupart des étoiles se trouvant au-dessus de leurs têtes, assombrissant encore plus la forêt qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Plusieurs des nains de Thorin sortirent des instruments de musique et Thorin s'empara d'une petite harpe en bois. Ils jouèrent un air entraînant où Bilbon frappait le rythme de son pied. Fili et Kili dansaient joyeusement autour du feu, attirant souvent les autres nains pour qu'ils dansent à leur tour.

Ils se comportaient comme une vraie famille.

-Vous semblez très gentil avec vos nains, observa Bilbon sans jugement.

Thorin hocha la tête avec raideur et regarda Bofur tournoyer avec Fili et Kili. L'affection qui flottait dans ses yeux frappa Bilbon.

-J'ai été petit toute ma vie. Les hommes peuvent êtres très cruelles pour de telles choses. J'ai été appelé à faire les choses les plus dégradantes qu'on puisse imaginer. A cause de ça, j'essaye de prendre soin de tous ceux qui m'ont offert un peu de gentillesse, expliqua Thorin en regardant Bilbon du coin de l'oeil. Ces nains me sont restés fidèles malgré toutes les difficultés que nous avons traversé. Je ferai en sorte qu'aucun mal ne leur soit fait.

-Ce sont vos amis, déclara Bilbon.

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était un fait et Thorin le regarda comme si c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire avant d'acquiesçcer.

-Oui, ce sont mes amis.

-J'ai toujours pensé que nous les avions traités injustement. Ils ont été réduits en esclavage à cause d'un fléau qui a frappé la Terre du Milieu. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils n'ont pas de terre à eux qu'ils doivent être obligés de servir les autres.

Thorin regarda Bilbon comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Bilbon ne savait pas à quoi était dû ce regard lourd mais il le soutint.

-Vous êtes merveilleux, Bilbon, murmura enfin Thorin. La Comté doit être un grand pays pour donner vie à des gens tels que vous.

-Je ne suis pas un très bon modèle des hobbits de la Comté. Je vois les choses différemment de la plupart des gens, insista Bilbon en observant les flammes vacillantes contrastant avec la nuit noire, lui donnant presque l'impression qu'elles dansaient elles aussi puis se ressaisit et se redressa en serrant doucement le bras de Thorin. Comment était votre voyage ?

-Périlleux, répondit Thorin avec un rire grondant dans sa gorge qui donna un frisson à Bilbon.

-Comment ça ?

-Nous nous sommes faits attaquer par trois wargs. Voici ce qu'il en reste, expliqua Thorin en indiquant les fourrures sur lesquelles ils étaient assis.

Les yeux de Bilbon s'élargirent et il laissa échapper un soupir.

-Par Yavanna, mais c'est très dangereux !

-Nous étions bien préparés, rassura Thorin en haussant les épaules. Fili, Kili, Dwalin et moi-même sommes assez habiles, une lame à la main.

-Je crains que Bofur et moi seriont morts si ils s'étaient attaqués à nous.

-Vous ne voyagez pas avec des gardes ? s'enquit Thorin en fronçant les sourcils.

-Si, bien sûr ! Mais ils ne m'aiment pas et ils détestent Bofur. Ils seraient sans doute ravis si nous mourrions, avoua Bilbon en riant mais Thorin, lui, ne semblait pas amusé.

Il empoigna un paquet posé à côté de lui et en sortit un objet enroulé dans un morceau de tissu.

-Tenez, c'est pour vous, cambrioleur, annonça Thorin en le tendant à Bilbon qui le prit avec un petit sourire béat car il aimait particulièrement ce surnom. C'est l'un des prix que j'ai gagné lors d'un duel à l'épée. Elle est trop petite pour moi mais elle est parfaite pour vous.

-Merci, souffla Bilbon en déballant le paquet et eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il découvrit une épée qui convenait tout à fait à la taille d'un hobbit. Je ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point ce doit être dur de savoir se battre aussi bien que vous.

Il fit glisser un doigt le long de l'épée que Thorin venait de lui offrir. C'était une très belle arme : la lame était en forme de feuille et délicatement forgée. Il se demanda un instant ce que signifiait les écritures qui y étaient gravées mais son esprit se tourna entièrement vers Thorin.

-C'est facile à inculquer, déclara Thorin en se levant et en tendant sa main à Bilbon qui posa l'épée à côté de lui pour prendre la main grande et chaude de Thorin pour le mettre debout. L'apprentissage est la partie la plus difficile. Je serais très heureux de vous l'apprendre si vous voulez.

Bilbon sourit et hocha la tête. Les yeux de Thorin s'illuminèrent et Bilbon commença à se perdre dans leur profondeur incroyable. Il pourrait les regarder éternellement. Il y trouvait de nombreuses nuances de bleu, avec de petites touches d'argent et même un peu de vert qu'on ne voyait uniquement qu'en étant très proche.

-Avec ce truc ? intervint Bofur en prenant l'épée pour la frapper contre la terre fraîche, forçant Bilbon à détacher ses yeux de Thorin en rougissant pour se tourner vers Bofur.

-Tu vas émousser mon épée, prévint Bilbon dans un réflexe en faisant beaucoup d'efforts pour paraître détendu devant Thorin.

-Mais votre épée est déjà émoussée, Monseigneur, répliqua Bofur et il fallut une minute à Bilbon pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

Fili et Kili ricanèrent dans leur coin et Bilbon souhaita que la terre s'ouvre et l'avale tout entier. Bien qu'avec sa chance, il finirait probablement entre les griffes des gobelins.

-Tu es horrible, marmonna Bilbon en se tournant vers Thorin, les joues brûlantes, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je tiens à vous familiariser avec une épée sans crainte de vous blesser, murmura Thorin, faisant ainsi découvrir à Bilbon que ses joues pouvaient être encore plus chaudes.

Par les Valar, comme il aurait voulu disparaître. Il était mort d'embarras.

Et puis il réalisa ce que Thorin avait dit et son cœur manqua de s'arrêter. Thorin s'approcha de lui et posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Prenez votre nouvelle épée, cambrioleur.

Il recula et dégaina son arme, une lueur dans les yeux alors que Bilbon reprenait son épée. Il ne savait pas si il réussirait à apprendre à se défendre mais quelque chose lui disait que les leçons allaient être pleines de rebondissements.

/

-Thorin.

Il savait toujours quand Balin se trouvait à quelques pas. Il ne chercha même pas à feindre de ne pas l'avoir entendu et continua à nettoyer son épée.

-Balin ?

-Tu dois lui dire.

A ces mots, Thorin leva les yeux de son épée. S'occuper d'une lame était l'une des rares tâches qui l'aidait à vider son esprit. Balin le savait. Et il savait assurément ce qui obsédait Thorin au point de nettoyer son épée alors que ses neveux l'avaient déjà fait.

-Tu ne peux pas lui donner ton coeur avant qu'il n'apprenne la vérité, continua Balin en serrant son épaule pour qu'il l'écoute.

Le problème, c'est que Thorin était pratiquement sûr que Bilbon avait déjà son coeur, et il ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'il n'était pas un homme noble mais un serviteur nain. Qu'il était presque certain que Bilbon était son Unique.

Le hobbit le haïrait certainement.


	8. Chapitre 8

Thorin était furieux, et c'était loin d'être la première fois. Il détestait les elfes. En particulier, celui qui se trouvait en face de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? grogna-t-il en serrant les dents.

Cet elfe arrogant l'avait battu. Que voulait-il ? Il lui avait soufflé la première place dans le tournoi de joutes. Tout ce que Thorin pouvait gagner maintenant, c'était la seconde place. Il sentit ses nains abandonner leurs tâches pour l'entourer en signe de soutien et de protection.

Il ne méritait pas leur loyauté. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour eux. Il ne pouvait même pas vaincre un imbécile d'elfe. Comment pourrait-il leur fournir un repas quand il ne pouvait même pas gagner un simple tournoi.

-Je voulais que vous sachiez que la danse du vainqueur me reviendra cette fois, ce qui veut dire que je pourrai danser avec le partenaire de mon choix, déclara l'elfe d'une voix suave en se penchant vers Thorin avec un regard suffisant. Il paraît que les hobbits sont d'excellents danseurs. Je vais pouvoir en profiter.

Les poings de Thorin étaient tellement serrés que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes. Mis à part le fait qu'il ne supporterait pas que cet elfe soit à moins de dix mètres de Bilbon, il était loin d'apprécier les mots qu'il utilisait. En profiter ? Thorin l'écorcherait vif si il offrait autre chose à Bilbon qu'une révérence polie.

-Bilbon dansera avec qui il voudra.

-Et vous pensez que ce sera avec vous ? répliqua Smaug avec un rire plein de nargue. Vous, qui n'êtes même pas victorieux ? Non. Les hobbits aiment les trésors et les plaisirs. Et cela, vous ne pouvez pas le lui offrir.

Thorin s'avança en l'entendant de nouveau ricaner. Son champ de vision s'était réduit à Smaug, le monde qui l'entourait sembla s'effacer. Il ne tolérerait pas que Bilbon soit menacé.

-La prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerons, je gagnerai et vous ramperez à mes pieds, promit solennellement Thorin.

Smaug le regarda avec ses redoutables yeux dorés. On aurait dit que ses iris débordaient d'or en fusion. Il déclara d'une voix ténébreuse :

-Je suis le feu ! Je suis la mort ! Vous pouvez autant me battre qu'éteindre les flammes du soleil ! Non ! Vous ne pourrez jamais me vaincre, ni dans ce monde ou ni dans un autre. Allez maintenant, dans le désespoir et la solitude. J'ai un prix et une danse à réclamer.

Il tourna les talons avant que qui ce soit puisse dire un mot. Thorin sentait son sang pulser dans ses veines, ses oreilles bourdonner dans un véritable tonnerre et tout devant ses yeux devint rouge. Ses muscles vibraient par la rage refoulée et son corps tremblait d'envie de se ruer sur l'elfe pour le démolir.

La main de Balin se posa sur son épaule et secoua Thorin. Sa vision était teintée d'un rouge sombre et la furie poussait sa conscience dans ses derniers retranchements, ne demandant qu'à être libéré pour pouvoir détruire l'elfe qui lui avait volé la victoire et menacé son hobbit. Qui avait menacé son Unique.

-Thorin, appela Balin d'une voix inquiète, agacé d'être ignoré. Tu ne peux pas...

Thorin s'agita pour se libérer de son emprise et se jeter après l'elfe. Quatre mains fermes l'empoignèrent et le tirèrent en arrière. Il se débattit violemment pour leur échapper, les racines de son sang l'enjoignant à protéger son amour, son Unique.

Bilbon.

Dwalin fit barrage avec Gloin et, avec l'aide de Fili, Kili et Ori, ils maintinrent Thorin au sol. Il se démena pour recouvrer sa liberté mais il ne faisait pas le poids contre tous ces nains réunis. Il finit par abandonner et hurla sa rage et son impuissance.

-Thorin ! Tu dois revenir à nous ! Tu ne dois pas tomber dans la fièvre du sang ! s'exclama Balin mais Thorin ne cessait de se débattre, ses veines incendiant son corps, pensant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, qu'il devait protéger Bilbon, qu'il devait être libre ! Tu ne seras d'aucune utilité à Bilbon dans cet état. Termine la joute qui te reste et va à la fête. Protège-le. Si tu essayes de faire quoi que ce soit contre Smaug, tu seras au mieux disqualifié, au pire découvert.

La tête de Thorin retomba dans un bruit sourd et il ferma les yeux aussi fermement que possible. Il serra les poings, vaguement soulagé par la douleur de ses ongles enfonçés dans ses paumes. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait le distraire de la rage qui l'habitait. Il allait participer à la dernière joute et gagner. Il assistera à la fête et protégera son hobbit.

/

Quelque chose clochait. Bofur n'était pas le plus intelligent des nains mais il savait quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

Et c'était le cas en ce moment même.

C'était Thorin et Smaug. Bofur proclamerait volontiers qu'il aimait le premier et lui viendrait en aide dès qu'il en aurait besoin. L'homme était hardi dans les duels, fermement ancré dans ses convictions et immanquablement gentil avec ses nains. D'ailleurs, il en avait encore un autre... Décidément, il semblait en avoir un nouveau à chaque fois que Bofur le voyait.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec lui. Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi, et le regarder ne soulageait en aucun ses inquiétudes tatillonnes. C'était quelque chose qui lui était à la fois familier et inhabituel. Et Bofur n'avait jamais rencontré d'autre "maître" aussi proche de ses nains que Bilbon l'était avec lui.

Non, il ne savait pas ce qui clochait chez Thorin mais, en revanche, il savait parfaitement ce qui n'allait pas chez Smaug.

Cet elfe écoeurant et terrifiant. Il voulait Bilbon uniquement pour se vanter d'avoir couché avec chaque race de la Terre du Milieu, et parce que tout le monde pouvait voir que Thorin était fou amoureux du hobbit. Il voulait faire d'une pierre deux coups en détruisant le coeur de Thorin tout en affirmant sa supériorité chez les autres chevaliers des tournois qui couraient après Bilbon.

Il ne semblait pas réaliser ce qui lui arriverait si le tuteur de Bilbon apprenait qu'il avait touché à un cheveu du hobbit. Sans parler de ce que Seigneur Elrond, Dame Galadriel et Bofur lui feraient.

Mais pour le moment, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il devait se tenir en arrière avec le reste des serviteurs et regarder les seigneurs et dames tournoyer sur la piste de danse. Cette fois-çi, Thorin était accompagné de Fili, Kili et Ori.

Bilbon était en train de danser avec Smaug, et alors que Bofur mourrait d'envie de marteler la table la plus proche de ses poings pour soulager sa colère, ce n'était rien comparé à Thorin. Fili et Kili le retenaient par les bras, laissant le troisième nain, Ori, sauvegarder les apparences. C'était un nain gentil et particulièrement intelligent.

-Oh Mahal, grinça le jeune nain quand Smaug fit basculer Bilbon en arrière au point que Thorin manquât de se libérer de l'emprise de ses neveux tant la rage coulait dans ses veines. Il fait ça pour se moquer de lui.

-C'est aussi ce que je pense, dit Bofur, à la grande surprise d'Ori qui ne semblait pas s'attendre à une réponse.

Les yeux du scribe étaient écarquillés et il offrit à Bofur un sourire quelque peu crispé. Bofur serra le poing autour de sa pipe lorsque Smaug effleura le visage de Bilbon. Il pouvait voir le malaise qui nouait le hobbit, même de l'autre côté de la salle.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il fait ça, ajouta Ori après un moment.

-Pour que tout le monde reconnaisse sa suprématie. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est la réaction de Thorin. Ce n'est qu'une danse. Ça ne se reproduira pas. Thorin connaît Bilbon, il devrait savoir qu'il n'accepterait jamais rien de la part de cet elfe. Son tuteur transformerait Smaug en crapaud, même si il lui demandait sa main.

-Je ne pense pas que ça change quoi que ce soit pour le moment.

Et c'était ce qui troublait Bofur : un seigneur normal faisant une cour ferait en sorte de paraître indifférent dans une situation pareille mais Thorin semblait prêt à se ruer sur Smaug dès qu'il touchait Bilbon - c'était évidemment ce qu'attendait ce maudit elfe qui n'hésitait pas à en rajouter une couche. Bilbon gardait patiemment une mine désintéressée, et même si Bofur apercevait de temps en temps un mouvement de recul, le hobbit se comportait pourtant de manière convaincante.

La réaction de Thorin ressemblait presque à celle d'un nain. Bombur avait réagi de la même façon lorsque sa femme avait été obligé servir un autre homme, sa fierté de mâle s'en était trouvée blessée.

-Non. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait envie de réfléchir pour le moment. Vu la façon dont Fili et Kili le retiennent, ils doivent avoir beaucoup de force.

-Plutôt pratique dans ce genre de circonstances, marmonna Ori en se trémoussant avant de jeter un regard méfiant vers les musiciens en fronçant les sourcils. Smaug les a payés ou quoi ? Cette valse aurait dû se terminer depuis au moins trois minutes.

Bofur jeta un coup d'oeil vers les musiciens qui achevèrent finalement la mélodie. Smaug compléta la danse avec une dernière pirouette en basculant légèrement en arrière pour que Bilbon trébuche contre lui. Il se releva rapidement mais Smaug attrapa sa main pour l'embrasser lentement, les yeux rivés sur le hobbit qui ne pouvait se dégager de son emprise.

Bofur avança. Il alla à la rencontre de Bilbon lorsqu'il fut enfin libéré mais Thorin se dégagea des deux nains qui l'avaient vaillamment retenu et se dirigea immédiatement vers le hobbit. Bilbon tendit la main à Thorin. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et avant que Bofur, Fili, Kili ou Ori puissent les rejoindre, ils étaient déjà partis.

/

Bilbon ne cessa pas de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans les écuries. Le seul serviteur qui s'y trouvait détala d'un simple regard de Thorin. Ça l'aurait amusé si il n'avait pas un violent désir de frapper Smaug. Une fois qu'ils furent au fond des écuries, Thorin lâcha Bilbon qui se retourna vers lui pour le regarder. Le cheval se tenant dans la stalle près d'eux piaffa nerveusement alors que Bilbon passait son bras droit sur sa poitrine pour tenir son bras gauche. Là où Smaug l'avait tenu.

Thorin avait envie de vomir.

-Nous sommes seuls maintenant... Allez-vous me dire pourquoi vous êtes si en colère ?

-Ça aurait dû être ma victoire. Ça aurait dû être ma danse, s'exclama Thorin qui avait besoin de crier sa rage.

Il avait besoin de bouger et de se débarrasser de l'adrénaline qui brûlait en lui. Il se sentait pris au piège dans cette écurie. Pris au piège par son incapacité à faire quoi que ce soit.

-Ce n'était qu'une joute, Thorin. Il y en aura d'autres.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ! hurla Thorin en marchant de long en large là où on gardait les chevaux. J'aurais dû gagner !

-Mais vous avez perdu. Vous gagnerez la prochaine fois.

La petite main de Bilbon se posa sur le bras de Thorin qui ne put se contenir plus longtemps. La peur, la rage, le stress, c'était trop. Il poussa un rugissement et fracassa son poing contre le mur, surprenant Bilbon et le cheval. Il recula d'effroi et se cabra. Thorin, craignant pour la vie de Bilbon, fit un bond en avant et poussa Bilbon pour le protéger. Le cheval rua et frappa le dos de Thorin à coup de sabots. Thorin trébucha contre l'enclos et tomba dans un bruit sourd et douloureux. Il sentit ses bottes se défaire. La tête de Thorin heurta le sol recouvert de paille. Il cria de douleur.

Bilbon haleta sous le choc et Thorin sentit le monde entier s'écrouler autour de lui en un seul battement de coeur alors qu'il ramenait ses jambes contre lui. Son pied gauche avait encore sa botte mais celui de droite était nu.

Son hobbit savait.

Thorin inspira par le nez puis toussa du sang. Il se maudit d'avoir réagi aussi durement. Il aurait dû se contrôler. Ça ne serait pas arrivé si il avait su maîtriser sa colère. Il se releva avec précaution et grimaça lorsqu'il s'appuya sur son bras blessé.

-Thorin ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Thorin ferma brièvement les yeux, rassemblant son courage, avant de se retourner pour regarder son cambrioleur. Le hobbit tenait sa botte dans la main gauche et la cale dans la main droite.

-C'est ce que ça semble être, déclara gravement Thorin en crachant le sang qui avait envahi sa bouche et en passant sa langue sur les dents, s'assurant qu'aucune n'était cassée, puis déglutit difficilement en tirant sa tunique déchirée pour découvrir son épaule, révélant sa marque naine, placée pile sur son coeur, là où il avait mis le mouchoir de Bilbon pour lui porter chance. Je ne suis pas un homme. Je suis un nain.

Les yeux de Bilbon s'élargirent et il trébucha en arrière. Thorin ne voulait jamais revoir le regard gravé sur son visage. Sa voix était pleine de douleur, de terreur et d'incrédulité alors qu'il balbutiait :

-Qu'est... qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

Thorin laissa ses mains tomber sur le sol recouvert de foin. Ça lui faisait tellement mal.

-Je suis un nain. Mon maître est mort d'une crise cardiaque après une joute. Je l'ai remplacé pour le dernier tour et j'ai remporté la victoire. J'ai alors décidé de continuer à participer à des tournois pour nourrir mes... les autres nains. Je voulais gagner assez d'argent pour leur acheter une maison et les libérer de cette vie misérable à laquelle ils ont été si longtemps contraints.

Bilbon lâcha la botte. Le bruit résonna encore plus fort que le son métallique des lances s'entrechoquant lors d'une joute. Il murmura :

-Vous m'avez menti pendant tout ce temps ?

-Ça n'a jamais été mon attention. Je voulais seulement subvenir aux besoins de mes nains, se défendit Thorin en risquant un oeil vers Bilbon mais la douleur sourde qui s'infiltra jusque dans ses os était si forte qu'il avait l'impression que des flammes brûlaient en lui. Je n'avais prévu de vous rencontrer. Je ne vous aurais pas menti si j'avais réalisé que vous étiez mon Unique.

Bilbon fit un pas en arrière vers la sortie. Le cœur de Thorin s'emballa. Il suffoquait comme si une épaisse fumée s'était nichée à l'intérieur de sa gorge.

-Je n'aurais jamais quitté ma maison, souffla Bilbon, les yeux luisants d'une colère comme jamais il n'en avait eu, son visage éclairé par la lumière de la torche vacillante.

Thorin ferma les yeux et serra les poings pour résister à l'envie de se précipiter après lui. Le hobbit avait parfaitement le droit d'être terrifié. Il se redressa lentement et recula d'un pas. Vers la sortie qui menait vers les bois. Il espérait que cela rassurerait un peu Bilbon.

-Bilbon, je vous en prie. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous faire du mal. Je suis en train de chercher une maison.

-Que savez-vous d'une maison ? rétorqua sèchement Bilbon. Vous n'en avez pas ! Vous n'en avez jamais eu ! Vous ne faites qu'errer et voler tout ce qui vous passe sous la main sans vous soucier de qui que ce soit ! Je souhaite ne vous avoir jamais rencontré !

Thorin recula, il avait l'impression que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête comme si Bilbon venait de le frapper. Il se détourna et regarda les arbres qui se dressaient au loin. Il méritait d'être frappé. Il avait trahi la confiance de son précieux hobbit mais ses mots le blessèrent cruellement et Thorin ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver injustes. Il n'y avait rien que Thorin désirait plus que d'avoir une maison. Rien qu'il ne désirait plus que de subvenir aux besoins de ses nains. Et il n'avait fait qu'échouer. Maintenant, Bilbon lui renvoyait ses échecs en pleine figure et ça le faisait plus souffrir que n'importe quelle lame. Le rejet et l'annonce de sa cuisante défaite étaient la pire plaie que le hobbit pouvait lui infliger. Balin avait raison. Le hobbit lui briserait le cœur. Pourtant, même son ami n'avait pu le préparer à cette douleur. Le monde semblait perdre toutes ses couleurs sous ses yeux. Son sang se glaça lentement et sa tête le lancinait d'une douleur indescriptible. Chacun de ses battements de coeur ravivait la perte de sa maison, son incapacité à protéger ses nains et le rejet de son amour jugé indigne.

Ravivait le fait que tous ses espoirs ne se concrétiseraient jamais.

-Alors, retournez dans votre Comté, cambrioleur, murmura Thorin sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait. Retournez dans votre maison que vous avez quitté depuis si longtemps.

Et Thorin partit, le coeur écorché vif.


	9. Chapitre 9

Thorin se dirigea vers l'arène de la Forêt Noire avec un sérieux qui faisait frémir ses nains. Il se jeta dedans sans un mot.

Il n'avait rien à dire. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait échoué à gagner pour ses nains une fois, hors de question que cela se reproduise. Il allait surmonter chaque obstacle qui se présenterait à lui. Il gagnerait assez pour payer les dettes d'Ori et après le tournoi de Dale, ils auraient assez pour acheter une terre. Il pourrait loger les nains qu'il avait recueilli et même d'autres qui seraient dans le besoin. Un lieu sûr pour tous les nains errants. Un lieu indépendant où leur peuple pourrait se développer et s'épanouir. Thorin consacrerait le reste de sa vie à faire de ce rêve une réalité. Si il était condamné à vivre dans un monde sans couleur, il ferait au moins en sorte qu'aucun autre nain ne doive dormir à la belle étoile.

Pour Thorin, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Le seul être qui aurait pu lui donner le bonheur et la chaleur d'un foyer lui avait dit qu'il n'en valait pas la peine.

Thorin se concentra sur le duel à l'épée qu'il venait de gagner et leva son épée au ciel. Fili le rejoignit et ses nains l'acclamèrent. Son neveu le conduisit hors du stade et l'aida à enlever son casque. On lui donna quelque chose de brillant qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer et qu'il jeta à Ori.

Kili les rejoignit et ses deux neveux l'emmenèrent sous la tente. Le regard de Balin était rivé sur lui mais Thorin ignora ses yeux lourds. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Après la deuxième joute, Kili le supplia d'essayer de parler à Bilbon, mais Thorin ne pouvait pas. Il avait déjà essayé de trouver une façon de convaincre le hobbit de la sincérité de ses intentions, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu lui causer le moindre mal mais chacune de ses idées lui donnaient l'impression que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Le hobbit lui avait confié que perdre un duel serait une bien plus grande preuve de dévotion qu'une victoire.

Mais Thorin ne pouvait pas perdre. Si cela ne concernait que lui, il perdrait sans hésitation et le ferait même de façon spectaculaire. Seulement, il n'était pas le seul à dépendre de ces duels. Il y avait tant de nains qui comptaient sur lui.

Sans parler des rumeurs qui avaient commencé à se répandre parmi son peuple.

Partout où son regard se posait, il pouvait voir des nains chuchoter entre eux. Ils parlaient de la rumeur, du nain qui avait réussi à gagner le tournoi. L'autre jour, il avait entendu quelqu'un fredonner une chanson à propos d'un grand nain en khuzdul. Il avait amené de l'espoir à son peuple. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de perdre tout ça rien que pour son coeur.

-J'ai euh... j'ai des nouvelles, annonça délicatement Gloin en entrant dans la tente avant de risquer un rapide coup d'oeil à son frère qui l'épiait avec curiosité.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Balin.

Thorin se mit à enlever son armure. Sa prochaine joute se déroulait dans deux heures. Il n'allait pas transpirer et se déplacer mécaniquement dans cette armure trop grande pour lui durant tout ce temps.

-Euh... eh bien..., bredouilla Gloin en s'agitant alors que Thorin se retenait tant bien que mal de lever les yeux au ciel, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi horrible. Smaug s'est retiré de la compétition.

Pendant un instant, les mains de Thorin s'immobilisèrent et il laissa tomber le casque. Le bruit qu'il fit en heurtant le sol attira l'attention de tous les nains présents sous la tente. Thorin poussa un profond soupir et ses poings se contractèrent. Il essaya de rester calme mais il n'avait pas besoin d'un miroir pour savoir que ce n'était pas le cas. Ce n'était pas vrai. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas avoir autant de malchance. Cette merde de gobelin lui avait coûté son amour et maintenant, Thorin ne pouvait même pas avoir la chance de le vaincre ? Le lâche s'était-il enfui ?

Il voulait frapper quelque chose. Le briser. Il aurait voulu l'apprendre avant le duel à l'épée. Il devait attendre deux heures avant de pouvoir libérer sa rage. Il ne pouvait même pas hurler. Il se concentra sur sa respiration pour la réguler et tenta de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir de défouloir. Ses jambes et ses mains tremblaient et il baissa la tête pour voir une des fourrures qui leur servaient de siège. Il se redressa et serra les poings en continuant à respirer calmement. Balin, Fili et Kili s'approchèrent de lui mais ils s'arrêtèrent. Il se demanda vaguement de quoi il avait l'air pour que leurs regards soient aussi méfiants.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que son père l'a rappelé chez lui pour défendre les frontières du Nord.

Ce n'était même pas à cause d'une quelconque lâcheté. C'était à cause d'une bataille.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Gloin.

Thorin secoua la tête et dénoua le fourreau attaché autour de sa taille. Il tomba par terre dans un claquement sonore et Thorin le laissa là.

-Ça ne change rien. Ça nous rend les choses encore plus faciles. On va continuer comme prévu. Ori, tu as encore assez pour ton frère ?

Ori écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il s'adresse à lui et recula. Sa main attrapa sa bourse et l'ouvrit. Il passa les doigts dedans et compta le nombre de pièces d'or qu'il avait.

-Oui... Je pense que ce sera assez avec ce que mon autre frère a réussi à rassembler.

-Je pensais qu'il était en prison ?

-Il a deux frères, répondit Dwalin, à la grande surprise de Thorin alors qu'Ori lui souriait avec un hochement de tête.

-Mon second frère aîné est un voleur. Il vole des bibelots et de l'argent pour nous nourrir. Il a été capturé par un seigneur elfe mais mon frère aîné, Dori, a pris le blâme. Nori et moi tentons d'avoir assez d'argent pour le libérer.

-Alors ça ne fera pas un nain de plus mais deux ?

Ori acquiesça avec un regard inquiet. Thorin les compta dans sa tête. Fili, Kili, Balin, Dwalin, Nori, Dori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, et lui-même. Dix nains. Doux Mahal...

-Dix nains. On va avoir besoin d'une plus grande tente.

Ori haleta et se rapprocha de Dwalin.

-Merci. Merci Monseigneur, murmura-t-il.

Thorin se figea. Il n'avait pas été à être appelé ainsi quand ils étaient avec ses nains. Il était loin d'en être digne.

-Il n'y a pas besoin de titre ici, Ori. Nous sommes tous égaux, dit-il en secouant la tête.

Il était à mi-chemin du tournoi. Il pouvait faire autre chose que de se complaire sur ce qu'il ne pouvait vaincre ou gagner.

-Fili, tu veux t'entraîner à l'épée ?

Son neveu se retrouva en un clin d'oeil à côté de lui, une épée à la main. Il prit sa propre épée et se dirigea avec son neveu hors de la tente.

Bofur était calme. Hors, Bofur n'était jamais calme. Bilbon l'avait connu toute sa vie et il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler d'une seule fois où Bofur ne lui parlait pas.

C'était troublant.

Près de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la fête. Bofur avait de moins en moins parlé à mesure que les jours passaient. Bilbon regrettait presque de lui avoir dit ce qui s'était passé.

Thorin... Thorin lui avait menti. Il avait laissé Bilbon tomber amoureux de lui et lui avait menti pendant tout ce temps. Bilbon lui avait dit des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites à personne d'autre. Il lui avait confié ses pensées et ses rêves. Il avait laissé l'homme-nain voir des parties de lui que personne d'autre n'avait vu, pas même Bofur.

Ils étaient à Vertbois mais Bilbon n'était pas sorti de sa chambre. Il se sentait seul, il voulait se changer les idées mais Bofur restait dans son coin à tailler du bois. Le silence qui flottait dans la pièce était bien trop pesant pour que Bilbon puisse le supporter plus longtemps.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Bofur leva les yeux, son couteau à mi-chemin du morceau de bois. Il cligna des yeux, surpris, avant de baisser lentement la statuette pour la poser sur ses genoux.

-Pardon ?

-Tu as taillé dix jouets et pendant tout ce temps-là, tu m'as à peine adressé la parole.

-Je suis un peu en conflit entre vous et mes racines naines, souffla Bofur, les yeux baissés sur le jouet.

-A cause de Thorin ? devina Bilbon d'une voix si forte que c'en était presque un cri.

-Oui.

Bofur n'avait jamais cherché à lui mentir. C'était quelque chose qu'il aimait beaucoup chez son meilleur ami.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il fait de son mieux pour gagner assez d'argent pour libérer sept... non, pardon neuf autres nains. Et que je pense qu'il devrait avoir le droit de se battre en tant que nain sans avoir à cacher son identité.

-Mais il aurait pu me dire la vérité.

-Oui. Il aurait pu. D'où la raison du conflit.

Bilbon s'assit et fixa le mur.

-Il m'a dit que j'étais son Unique. Mais si j'étais vraiment aussi important pour lui, il ne m'aurait pas menti.

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il entendit Bofur pousser un drôle de bruit. Le nain avait laissé tomber sa statuette et avait failli tomber à son tour par terre. Bilbon bondit pour venir en aide à son ami. Il l'aida à se redresser avant de retourner sur son siège.

-Vous êtes son Unique ?

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Oh Mahal ! C'est un miracle qu'il n'ait pas tué Smaug, marmonna Bofur en se penchant sur sa chaise et Bilbon vit l'urgence et le léger désespoir nuer ses yeux. Vite, dites-moi exactement ce qu'il vous a dit.

Bilbon rougit et baissa les yeux. Il répéta tant bien que mal la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Thorin en tentant de ne pas pleurer. A la fin de son récit, Bofur était pâle comme un linge.

-J'aurais dû vous parler de l'amour chez les nains. Bilbon, Thorin ne vous a pas simplement dit qu'il vous aimait ou même qu'il vous admirait. Vous êtes son Sanzeuh. Son Unique.

Le mot seul frappa le coeur de Bilbon comme un coup de poing, bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi.

-Dis-moi ce que cela signifie.

/

Thorin pensait avoir vu quelque chose qui l'avait stupéfié. Il était à trois joutes de la fin du tournoi et il était à peu près certain que Bilbon et Bofur se trouvaient dans les tribunes. Il en était sûr pour Bofur, il avait aperçu son chapeau reconnaissable entre tous. Mais il avait peur de jeter un nouveau coup d'oeil et d'y voir effectivement Bilbon.

Le hobbit n'assisterait certainement pas à un duel auquel Thorin participait. Il ne reviendrait pas. Thorin devait se concentrer sur le duel et vaincre celui qu'il combattait. Il resserra son emprise sur la lance qu'il soulevait et sur les rênes de Beorn qu'il tenait avec fermeté. Il fixa son regard sur son adversaire dont il n'arrivait même pas à se rappeler si il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'un elfe... Bilbon continuait à s'infiltrer sans arrêt dans ses pensées.

Il chargea et stabilisa sa lance, se focalisant sur sa cible et sur le galop de sa monture. Il visa l'épaule de son rival et réussit à le faire tomber. Il avait gagné le duel. Thorin fit ralentir Beorn et remit la lance brisée à Fili. Kili le regardait comme si il s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il descendit de cheval et attendit qu'il lui dise pourquoi il le regardait ainsi.

-Tu n'as donc pas remarqué ?

Thorin cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Fili qui avait le même regard que son frère.

-Remarqué quoi ?

-Peut-être qu'il est juste dans le déni ? proposa alors Kili en se tournant vers Fili.

Le blond haussa les épaules et regarda quelque chose derrière Thorin. Il avait un sourire aveuglant gravé sur le visage avant de jeter à son oncle un regard plein de semonce. Thorin se retourna lentement et sentit son estomac se nouer et son coeur battre à toute vitesse.

Bilbon se tenait en face de lui avec Bofur à ses côtés. Le hobbit portait une cape sombre qui couvrait la quasi-totalité de son corps, mais Thorin pouvait entrevoir un gilet vert et un pantalon marron à travers l'ouverture de la cape. Il avait la tête baissée et ses boucles dorées pendaient doucement autour de sa tête. Aucune tresse ornée de petites fleurs ne s'y trouvait.

Le sang figé dans la poitrine de Thorin depuis sa dernière entrevue avec Bilbon se remit à circuler dans ses veines. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible. Il recula un peu sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et sentit ses nains se rapprocher. Les épaules de ses neveux frôlaient les siennes et Thorin se sentait rassuré par leur présence.

Thorin ne pouvait pas, ne prendrait pas la parole en premier. Il n'était même pas certain de pouvoir rester.

-M... Maître Ecu de Chêne ?

La voix de Bilbon était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Bofur se rapprocha de son maître. Thorin sentit son coeur se tordre dans une faible tentative de jalousie mais abandonna rapidement. Bofur avait toujours réussi à faire sourire Bilbon. Thorin sacrifierait son bonheur pour l'éternité si cela assurait celui du hobbit.

-Oui, Monsieur Sacquet ? dit-il en essayant de garder une voix régulière mais il n'était pas certain d'avoir réussi.

Bilbon osa le regarder avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux.

-Je..., balbutia doucement le hobbit en déglutissant difficilement et en se trémoussant légèrement. J'aimerais vous voir ce soir. Nous pourrions parler en privé.

Il risqua un nouveau coup d'oeil vers Thorin qui était incapable de masquer son incrédulité lorsque les yeux de Bilbon croisèrent les siens.

-S'il vous plaît ? ajouta délicatement Bilbon.

-D'accord. Où et quand ? accepta Thorin sans prendre la peine d'y réfléchir alors que son coeur palpitait à toute vitesse.

Bilbon plongea sa main à l'intérieur de sa poche pour en sortir un petit paquet qu'il tendit à l'intention de Thorin. Le nain ne bougea pas.

Fili donna un coup de coude à Thorin qui finit par se ressaisir et tendit le bras. Bilbon déposa le paquet emballé dans un morceau de tissu dans sa main ouverte.

-Ceci répondra à toutes vos questions, Messire Chevalier.

Il recula rapidement et, avec un dernier regard, lui et Bofur s'en allèrent.

Thorin le regarda partir, son coeur se resserrant sous la douleur de le voir s'éloigner de lui.

-Thorin ? appela la voix de Kili.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le cadeau et il vit qu'il était enveloppé dans le mouchoir de Bilbon. Une des faveurs que le hobbit lui avait accordé avant d'apprendre la vérité. Il le dénoua soigneusement d'une main presque tremblante et laissa le fin tissu glisser autour de ses doigts pour révéler le présent.

C'était la statuette d'un léopard. Thorin regarda sans comprendre durant quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Fili haleter à côté de lui. Puis il se souvint du moment où il se tenait sur le balcon avec son précieux petit hobbit en train de regarder les étoiles. Le Léopard, la constellation préférée de Bilbon. Le protecteur de la Comté, un talentueux chasseur. Il y avait une note en-dessous, indiquant l'heure et le lieu du rendez vous mais Thorin y jeta seulement un bref coup d'oeil pour se concentrer sur la petite statue.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

/

Bilbon n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. La clairière, où Bofur avait dressé une tente, était calme et totalement isolée. Un feu brûlait en face de la tente où ils avaient disposés des fourrures pour la rendre plus confortable. Il ne savait même pas si Thorin allait venir, et il ne pourrait pas l'en blâmer si il lui posait un lapin.

Sa réaction avait été si égoïste. Il avait été si aveugle.

Voir Thorin aujourd'hui avait failli être trop dur pour lui et il avait manqué de s'effondrer. Le nain avait l'air misérable, le coeur en lambeaux, mais il combattait toujours aussi vaillamment. Avec une intensité effrayante à voir. Bilbon ignorait complètement ce qui avait pu lui laisser croire que Thorin se battait pour une autre raison que les nains qui l'entouraient - le fait que leur nombre ne cessait de croître aurait dû suffire à faire taire tout soupçon.

-Ils arrivent, prévint alors Bofur.

Bilbon se leva d'un bond. Il apercevait les lueurs des torches vacillantes s'avançant entre les arbres. Toute la Compagnie de Thorin était venue. Ils avaient l'étoffe d'une petite armée. Il échangea un regard avec Bofur qui lui offrit un sourire encourageant et fit un pas en avant. Ils attendirent silencieusement qu'ils les rejoignent jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent les voir. Bilbon enroula étroitement sa cape autour de ses épaules et essaya de ne pas trembler. Les nains s'assemblèrent en face du feu, un regard suspicieux sur chacun de leurs visages. Thorin portait un manteau de fourrure et une simple tunique. La seule originalité de sa tenue se trouvait dans le fermoir en argent qui retenait sa cape. Il ne portait jamais de bijoux. Bilbon ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant.

Son nain était habillé exactement comme ses serviteurs avec pour seule différence le manteau de fourrure. Il s'avança lentement puis se mit à genoux face à Thorin.

-Je vous demande humblement pardon, Sire Thorin. Je me suis trompé en vous accusant de choses aussi horribles et en vous rejetant, murmura-t-il en déglutissant et en pliant ses doigts sur ses genoux, le corps entièrement raide. Me permettez-vous de m'expliquer ?

-Est-ce que votre explication est vraiment importante, mon petit gars ? demanda Balin d'une voix dure, les yeux plissés.

-C'est important, décida doucement Thorin, ses yeux bleus sévères et inflexibles. Je veux savoir. Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ? Vous savez ce que je suis et ce que j'ai fait.

Bilbon grimaça en se rappelant tout ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait été si méchant. Si cruel. Il n'avait pas réalisé la portée de ses mots mais ce n'était pas une excuse.

-Ecoutez, soupira-t-il en se relevant, sentant Bofur se rapprocher de lui, la présence fidèle de son ami le calmant un peu. Je sais que vous doutez de moi et vous avez toutes les raisons de le faire. Je ne mérite pas votre pardon ni même votre considération après la façon dont je me suis comporté. Et c'est vrai... Je pense souvent à la Comté. Mes livres me manquent, et mon fauteuil, mon jardin. Parce que c'est là d'où je viens, c'est ma maison.

Bilbon avala sa salive pour tenter de chasser le goût amer qui flottait dans sa bouche alors que sa poitrine se tordait de douleur, nostalgique de ses souvenirs. Ça n'avait pas d'importance pour le moment. Tout ce qui importait, c'était de regagner la confiance de Thorin.

-C'est pour ça que je suis revenu... parce que vous n'en avez pas, de maison, déclara le hobbit en cessant de regarder Thorin pour observer le reste de ses nains, ses amis. On vous l'a pris à chacun d'entre vous, injustement. Mais je vous aiderai à la reprendre.

Il regarda Thorin.

-Je ne repartirai pas. Mes actes envers vous étaient cruels et injustes. Vous êtes de loin la personne la plus courageuse que j'aie jamais rencontré, et l'amour que vous avez pour vos nains suffit à prouver votre valeur sans même tenir compte de vos exploits. Vous combattez vaillamment des ennemis qui seraient ravis de prendre votre vie. Et tout ça, pour avoir une chose que tout le monde devrait avoir. Je ne connais personne qui ait autant de bravoure.

Thorin avança, les yeux toujours aussi durs mais teintés d'une émotion que Bilbon pensait ne plus jamais revoir.

-Puis-je vous parler en privé ?

Bilbon hocha la tête, épris d'une ridicule sensation de vertige, ressemblant étrangement à l'espoir inondant ses veines.


	10. Chapitre 10

La tente était agréablement chaude. Le silence était lourd, mais Thorin ne pouvait pas vraiment y faire grand chose. Il pouvait presque sentir le regard de chacun de ses nains de l'autre côté de la toile. Il se sentait vaguement engourdi, il craignait de rester immobile et d'écouter mais une douleur pire que celle qu'il ressentait auparavant l'enjoignait à le suivre.

Il ne savait pas qu'il voulait faire bien plus à Bilbon que lui pardonner.

-Je ne peux pas vous dire à quel point je suis désolé. J'avais tellement peur de ce que j'avais découvert, s'écria Bilbon avant de se taire en baissant la tête.

Ses mains pendaient mollement autour de lui. Il avait l'air si petit. Si fragile mais toujours aussi magnifique. Le coeur de Thorin se serrait à cette simple vue. Il laissa ses yeux dériver vers le mur du fond et prit une grande inspiration.

-C'était déshonorant de ma part de vous mentir depuis si longtemps.

-Non, c'est tout ce que vous pouviez faire. Vous n'aviez aucune raison de me le dire avant qu'il y ait un quelconque engagement entre nous. Je n'avais pas le droit de vous dire des choses pareilles.

-J'imagine que Bofur vous a expliqué ce que je voulais dire en vous avouant que vous étiez mon Unique ?

Bilbon acquiesça et un sanglot étouffé s'échappa de ses lèvres. Thorin, qui se tenait en face de lui, fut surpris et ressentit une douleur égale à celle d'un poignard transperçant son coeur. Le hobbit ne pouvait plus contenir le flot de larmes qui se mirent à couler sur son visage. Thorin se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras forts et réconfortants.

-J'ai douté de vous ! sanglota Bilbon. J'ai pensé que vous ne pouviez pas être noble parce que vous m'avez menti comme tous les autres !

-Je vous l'aurais dit. Je ne me suis jamais autant trompé de ma vie.

-Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? s'écria Bilbon en se tournant vers lui, le regardant avec des yeux rougis par les larmes. Je vous ai dit de me laisser alors que vous tentiez de me protéger ! Je me suis comporté comme un enfant pourri gâté ! Vous ne m'avez pas dit votre secret parce que vous n'étiez pas le seul que cela concernait. Mais j'ai réagi comme si vous m'aviez abandonné.

-Je vous aime, Bilbon. Je ne pourrais jamais changer ça, peu importe ce que vous pouvez faire. Je ne veux pas changer ça, murmura le nain en écartant les boucles dorées de son visage de ses doigts rugueux.

-Vous voulez encore que je sois à vous, alors ?

Thorin hocha la tête. Son cœur lui faisait toujours cruellement mal mais Bilbon réussirait à le guérir. Le hobbit était une âme douce, il ne le ferait jamais souffrir délibérément. Il connaissait le secret de Thorin maintenant. Il n'avait rien d'autre qui pourrait susciter une telle trahison chez le hobbit.

Thorin ne reviendrait certainement pas dans l'univers sombre et ténébreux dans lequel il avait vécu sans la présence de Bilbon.

-Alors...

Bilbon déglutit difficilement et fouilla dans sa poche. Il en retira quelque chose qu'il serra dans ses doigts fins. Puis il ouvrit la main, dévoilant les perles que Thorin lui avait faites. Le souffle du nain se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il n'osait pas espérer.

-Alors, voulez-vous les tresser dans mes cheveux pour annoncer que vous me faites la cour ? J'aimerais que vous me courtisiez comme le stipulent les lois de votre peuple.

Thorin prit les perles et les examina, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire. C'était maintenant qu'il devait choisir. Il vivrait aux côtés de Bilbon. Ils pouvaient soit être amis et le coeur de Thorin battrait certes moins fort mais lui ferait bien moins mal. Ou il pouvait tresser les cheveux de Bilbon, lui faire la cour et vivre son amour au grand jour.

Mais Bilbon pourrait à nouveau le blesser. Bilbon pourrait lui faire autant de mal que lorsqu'il l'avait rejeté, et Thorin n'était pas certain de survivre à une autre peine de coeur.

Bilbon ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Le hobbit fixait les fourrures qu'il avait mis par terre pour rendre le sol plus agréable. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et il semblait se concentrer sur sa respiration. Thorin trouvait ça bizarre. Le hobbit avait peur de ce qu'il allait faire.

Thorin regarda à nouveau les perles avant de les prendre dans sa main. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à craindre de s'engager sur une route périlleuse. C'était ce qui l'avait amené à sa situation actuelle où il devait dissimuler sa véritable identité. Si il pouvait affronter tous les jours la mort pour offrir une maison à ses nains, alors il pourrait affronter le chagrin pour gagner l'amour de Bilbon Sacquet.

Il sépara doucement les cheveux de Bilbon en plusieurs brins et commença à les tisser en une tresse qu'il avait apprise lorsqu'il était adolescent. Il n'avait jamais pensé avoir la chance de la tresser dans les cheveux de quelqu'un d'autre. Bilbon tremblait légèrement sous ses doigts et Thorin était surpris de constater que ses mains, elles, ne frémissaient pas. Il finalisa la natte avec un lien en cuir qu'il avait détaché de ses propres cheveux et recula.

La main du hobbit s'égara dans ses boucles et suivit respectueusement les lignes sinueuses de la tresse.

Bilbon l'embrassa et ses bras légers entourèrent son cou, son petit corps pressé contre celui de Thorin qui n'aurait jamais cru ce moment possible. Thorin ferma les yeux alors qu'il sentait quelque chose exploser au plus profond de son coeur. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du hobbit et le maintinrent désespérément contre lui. Le reste du monde semblait si loin et si futile maintenant que Thorin avait cette créature parfaite et sublime dans les bras alors qu'il la croyait perdue à jamais.

Lorsque Bilbon s'arracha finalement à Thorin, celui-çi refusa de le laisser partir. Il mit ses mains dans son dos pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Il avait à nouveau mal.

-Je vous aime, vous savez ? murmura Bilbon.

Thorin sentit quelque chose étreindre sa gorge et il ferma les yeux. Il était incapable de bouger.

-Non, cambrioleur. Je ne le savais pas, souffla Thorin.

Bilbon était alors de nouveau tout contre lui, le doux tissu de ses habits et son enivrant parfum s'abattant contre sa peau. Ses petites mains tremblantes se posèrent sur ses bras et Thorin dut se faire violence pour ne pas haleter sous le contact.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas ouvrir les yeux.

-Thorin ?

-Oui ?

-Suis-je encore votre Sanzeuh ?

-Toujours, Bilbon, rassura Thorin en rouvrant enfin les yeux. Toujours.

Ils parlèrent longuement toute la nuit. Ils parlèrent du véritable héritage de Thorin et des raisons qui avaient poussé Bilbon à quitter la Comté. Ils parlèrent de l'avenir qu'ils pourraient avoir ensemble et de ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Ils parlèrent, libres de tout mensonge et lorsque Thorin tomba finalement endormi, avec Bilbon en tout sécurité, niché au creux de ses bras, il était rempli d'espoir.

/

Les dernières joutes furent plus faciles que Thorin ne l'aurait cru. Il attendait que l'arbitre annonce la dernier duel pour que la joute finale débute. La joute qui le mènerait à la victoire. Il se retrouvait contre Sire Bloom qu'il avait déjà combattu auparavant. Le chevalier s'était blessé lors de ce duel et Thorin avait sorti le drapeau blanc pour que son rival n'ait pas à déclarer forfait.

-Arrêtez, arrêtez !

Un nain que Thorin n'avait jamais vu se précipita vers sa Compagnie en agitant frénétiquement les mains en l'air. Ses cheveux auburn formaient une étoile autour de sa tête. Il avait l'air alarmé et ne cessait de crier :

-Arrêtez !

Ori se précipita vers lui et prit ses bras. Thorin essaya de garder un visage neutre sans arquer un sourcil.

-Nori ? De quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi es-tu encore ici ? Tu es censé attendre à...

Le nain, Nori, apparemment, s'éloigna de son frère et s'adressa directement à Thorin :

-Monseigneur, ce n'est pas un simple elfe. C'est l'héritier du royaume sylvestre.

-Mahal ! souffla Balin en recouvrant sa bouche.

Thorin saisit fermement les rênes et regarda la silhouette du chevalier se dressant un peu plus loin sur sa monture. L'elfe avait dissimulé son identité pendant chaque tournoi. Il n'avait pas plus le droit de jouter que Thorin.

Etrangement, il éprouvait de la compassion pour l'elfe. Très peu de personnes pouvaient comprendre ce qu'il avait vécu.

-...le drapeau blanc. Allez, Fili.

Thorin n'avait entendu que la fin de la phrase mais cela suffit à lui faire froncer les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne peux pas le combattre, Thorin !

Thorin abaissa la visière de son casque et sourit. Il redressa les épaules et sentit la faveur de Bilbon pressée contre son coeur. Droit sur sa marque. Ça lui donnait envie de rire. Il ne pouvait pas combattre l'elfe parce que celui-çi n'avait pas le droit de participer à un tournoi. Quelle ironie !

L'arbitre quitta le centre de l'arène alors que Fili attrapait le drapeau blanc enfoui dans leurs affaires. Le prince elfe s'affala sur son cheval et Thorin prit sa décision. Il donna un coup de talons à Beorn et le cheval commença à avancer. Il souleva sa lance et l'elfe l'imita. Thorin chargea, ignorant les cris de frustration de Balin derrière lui, et partit combattre Sire Bloom. L'elfe fit accélérer sa monture et Thorin sourit, exacerbé par l'adrénaline alors que leurs lances se heurtaient violemment. Le choc fut tellement fort que les lances des deux adversaires se brisèrent.

Ils firent tourner leurs chevaux et se rencontrèrent au centre du stade.

-Vous connaissez mon identité, Sire Thorin, devina l'elfe.

-En effet, convint Thorin en hochant la tête.

-Pourtant, vous avez accepté de me combattre ?

Le regard de Thorin se tourna vers ses nains se trouvant à l'extrémité du stade. Ils étaient entassés les uns sur les autres et semblaient morts d'inquiétude.

-La retraite n'est pas une option pour moi.

L'elfe hocha la tête. Ses mains se posèrent sur sa tête et retirèrent le casque qu'il portait, révélant un visage fin encadré de longs cheveux blonds. Les yeux du prince rencontrèrent les siens et semblaient lire dans les tréfonds de son âme.

-Non, mais un jour, peut-être que ce sera le cas, dit-il en inclinant la tête avant de se tourner vers la foule pour regarder un bref instant les gens qui se trouvaient dans les gradins puis quitta le terrain.

Et c'est ainsi que Thorin devint le champion du tournoi.

/

Bilbon avait réussi à gagner la confiance des nains en passant la nuit sous la tente. Bofur avait amené des plats cuisinés par son frère, et entre ce petit pot de vin et le fait évident que Bilbon adorait Thorin, ils furent acceptés parmi la Compagnie.

L'expression sur le visage de Thorin, quand il entra dans la tente vide après la fête, était franchement adorable. Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement confus, et se retourna, sans doute pour parler à Fili qui l'avait accompagné à la fête.

Ça avait été très amusant. Il avait passé toute la nuit au bras de Thorin. Ils étaient arrivés ensemble, ils avaient mangé ensemble, dansé ensemble, et parlé ensemble.

C'était ce qu'ils avaient fait durant toute la semaine. Ils parlaient avant mais jamais comme ça. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il était évident que Thorin n'avait pas pu être lui-même avec tous les secrets qu'il devait cacher. Mais il pouvait désormais jouer franc jeu avec Bilbon, maintenant qu'il était dans la confidence. Bilbon était rapidement tombé amoureux de ce Thorin qui le ravissait encore plus que l'ancien.

-Fili ? appela la voix calme mais confuse de Thorin, convenant parfaitement à ce qu'il ressentait actuellement.

Bilbon déglutit difficilement et rassembla son courage. Il voulait tout donner à Thorin. Tout ce qu'il était. Ce soir était le moment idéal. Il se glissa hors de l'ombre qui le dissimulait et la tête de Thorin se tourna vers lui. Sa main avait, par réflexe, empoigné le pommeau de son épée avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Bilbon. Il fit un pas en avant, un sourire incertain sur les lèvres.

-Bilbon ?

-Messire Chevalier, salua le hobbit en déglutissant et en baissant les yeux, ne voulant pas regarder le nain si jamais il le rejetait. Je suis venu pour finaliser notre cour d'après la culture hobbite.

-Et qu'est-ce que cela implique ? demanda Thorin en se rapprochant silencieusement de Bilbon.

Bilbon leva les yeux, le coeur battant, et prononça un mot khuzdul que Bofur lui avait appris :

-Mahzâyung.

Thorin haleta, aspirant l'air entre les dents. Il fit un pas en avant et s'arrêta à mi-chemin, son corps se raidissant d'un coup. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche avant de fermer les yeux. Il souffla doucement et rouvrit les yeux.

-Vous voulez faire l'amour ? murmura Thorin et, pour toute réponse, Bilbon hocha la tête. Vous en êtes sûr ?

-Certain, assura Bilbon en reculant pour s'asseoir gracieusement sur les fourrures chaudes sans jamais quitter Thorin des yeux. Je veux être entièrement à vous.

Il sortit un petit flacon d'huile de sa poche et la posa à côté des fourrures en rougissant furieusement. Thorin fit un bruit étranglé puis rejoignit Bilbon. Il l'embrassa avec passion et se mit au-dessus de lui, le surplombant largement alors que Bilbon se perdait dans sa chaleur.

Les mains de Thorin furent soudain sur son corps, curieuses et insistantes. Il trouva les lacets de la tunique de Bilbon et les défit à l'aide de ses doigts habiles. Une fois les liens dénoués, Thorin fit glisser le col ouvert sur ses épaules. Sa tunique tomba pour s'étaler autour de sa taille. L'air était froid et le fit pousser des halètements qui le scandalisa. Il pouvait sentir ses mamelons durcir et son souffle couper sous le regard enflammé de Thorin.

Thorin le poussa doucement pour l'allonger sur le dos et le suivit en se couchant à ses côtés. Le nain posa une main contre le torse de Bilbon, là où battait son coeur. Il tira la couverture sur eux et fit ensuite courir ses mains sur Bilbon, procurant de légères caresses avec ses doigts calleux qui provoquaient des hoquets de surprise et des frissons de désir chez le hobbit. Les mains de Bilbon s'insinuèrent discrètement vers la taille de Thorin pour saisir l'ourlet de sa tunique. Il la tira et, dans un mouvement fluide, la releva sur ses épaules. Le nain cligna des yeux, surpris que Bilbon prenne l'initiative et le déshabille. Bilbon se contenta de lui sourire et laissa son regard glisser sur le torse de son amant.

Doux Eru, il avait beaucoup de chance. Thorin était magnifique. Il était solidement bâti comme tous les nains mais il n'était pas aussi... trapu que les nains que Bilbon avait pu voir torse nu. Le corps de Thorin s'était musclé grâce à des années de dur labeur. Il était légèrement bronzé et avait une épaisse toison, recouvrant sa poitrine et ses bras. Elle était douce au toucher. Il retraça les lignes de ses poils à l'aide de ses fines petites mains, sentant les muscles de ses épaules, de ses clavicules et de ses pectoraux. Il laissa ses doigts minuscules traîner sur ses mamelons dressés qui avaient attiré son attention.

-Vous êtes magnifique, déclara Bilbon, sa main se posant sur le coeur de son nain, le sentant battre contre sa paume.

Son autre main se perdit dans le dos de Thorin alors que son regard croisait le sien.

Les mains de Thorin dénouèrent les lacets de son pantalon puis retirèrent la tunique de Bilbon.

-Tout va bien ?

Bilbon hocha la tête et essaya de dénouer le noeud qui retenait les braies de Thorin. Ses mains tatônnaient maladroitement et la seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était d'arracher les liens. Il imagina brièvement quelle serait la réaction de Thorin mais avant qu'il puisse lui parler, le nain avait déjà retiré lui-même ses braies.

Bilbon n'allait pas se plaindre.

Il fut dépouillé de ses sous-vêtements puis Thorin se recula pour pouvoir observer Bilbon. Sa main commença à se balader vers l'intérieur des cuisses du hobbit qui ne put contenir un halètement de surprise. Les mains de Thorin étaient chaudes et bien plus larges que les siennes.

Une des mains de Bilbon s'envola vers les cheveux de Thorin pour s'emmêler dans les épaisses mèches sombres du nain qu'il tira pour l'embrasser. Le baiser était profond et maladroit mais Bilbon s'en moquait, étourdi par le corps si lourd et si chaud qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui en poussant un bruyant gémissement.

Mais ce n'était rien par rapport au bruit qu'il fit lorsque la main de Thorin se posa sur son érection, déjà pantelante. Le rythme puissant et rapide qu'il instaura, obligea Bilbon à mettre fin au baiser pour jeter sa tête en arrière et respirer lourdement. Thorin haleta au-dessus de lui, ses yeux s'étaient assombris et étaient rivés sur Bilbon qui commençait à se sentir aussi raide que les cordes de la harpe de Thorin.

Sa main se balada sur le dos de Thorin, plantant ses ongles dans la chair tendue, et cria. Un grognement se bloqua dans la gorge du nain et il laissa tomber sa tête contre le cou du hobbit. Il suça la peau, y faisant naître une marque impressionnante. Sa main traîna sur la cuisse de Bilbon qu'il caressa pendant un moment.

-Thorin, je ne vais pas tenir encore très longtemps à ce rythme... Vous devez, hmmmm... Tu dois...

Il était incapable de finir cette phrase sans pousser un gémissement mais Thorin comprit où il voulait en venir. La main qui se trouvait sur sa cuisse fut recouverte de l'huile que Bilbon avait posé plus tôt. Il écarta les jambes aussi largement que possible et inclina les hanches dans une invitation clairement explicite. Thorin marmonna quelque chose en khuzdul, les yeux écarquillés et obscurçis se baladant sur le corps tout en courbes de Bilbon comme si il ignorait ce qu'il préférait regarder chez lui.

Le doigt de Thorin était bien plus grand que le sien et les callosités le rendaient plus rugueux mais Bilbon n'avait jamais senti quoi que ce soit d'aussi doux. Il rencontra peu de résistance et Bilbon se félicita de s'être légèrement préparé ce matin dans l'espoir que les choses aillent aussi loin lorsqu'il se présenterait ce soir à Thorin.

-Bilbon, murmura Thorin en ajoutant un autre doigt après un moment.

Le nain se rassit sur ses jambes et, tandis que Bilbon lui était reconnaissant de lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle, il n'apprécia pas que son amant soit aussi loin de lui. Il voulait toucher le corps du nain. Le découvrir, l'explorer, le sentir, le goûter, réaliser que le magnifique nain qui se tenait devant lui était aussi puissant qu'il en avait l'air. Les doigts à l'intérieur de lui menaçaient de le distraire mais Bilbon ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Il attrapa une nouvelle fois les cheveux de Thorin pour l'embrasser violemment, le désir pulsant dans ses veines. Il eut l'ascendant durant ce baiser et enfouit sa main dans les poils qui parsemaient le torse musclé de Thorin.

Un gémissement glissa de la gorge de Thorin et Bilbon sourit contre ses lèvres. Il aimait désespérément Thorin et il aimait voir l'effet qu'il provoquait chez lui.

Le nain grogna encore et plia ses doigts vers le haut - Bilbon ne réalisa qu'à cet instant qu'il y en avait un troisième. Bilbon hurla presque dans la bouche du nain lorsque celui-çi trouva son point sensible. Son corps se tordait sous celui de Thorin, plantant ses ongles dans le torse de son amant.

Thorin retira légèrement ses doigts, cessant d'étirer le hobbit et eut un sourire espiègle. La tête de Bilbon se courba sur les fourrures, aspirant l'air entre ses dents alors que le nain caressait plusieurs fois le lieu de tous ses plaisirs. Il se sentait si plein, si chaud et tout était si bon. Ils auraient dû faire ça dès qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Il enleva précipitamment sa main emmêlée dans les longs cheveux du nain pour chercher furieusement à tâtons le flacon d'huile. Il en enduisit ses doigts tremblants et glissa ses petits doigts entre les jambes de Thorin. Il caressa rapidement le nain, lissant sa virilité. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'effet qu'il produisait chez Thorin. Son dos cambré, la tête jetée en arrière, il poussa de lourds gémissements alors que son sang pulsait dans sa gorge.

Thorin recouvrit le corps de Bilbon du sien qui en eut le souffle coupé.

-Prêt... je suis prêt. Je t'en prie...

Thorin se déplaça entre ses jambes et ses yeux restèrent rivés à ceux de Bilbon.

Le hobbit avait toujours pensé que ce serait maladroit. Il avait toujours pensé que ça serait au mieux gênant au pire douloureux étant donné ce qui se passait mais il n'avait pas pensé à quel point Thorin prendrait soin de lui. Le plaisir que lui apportait le nain était si intense qu'il n'aurait même pas pu l'imaginer dans ses rêves les plus fous.

Thorin rendait Bilbon audacieux. Il se sentait aimé et en sécurité en sa présence comme personne avant lui et Bilbon devinait qu'il n'y aurait personne après lui qui lui ferait autant de bien.

Le nain baissa la tête et l'embrassa, puis s'invita en lui. C'était une pression forte que Bilbon n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant, et il crut un instant que ce serait trop...

Et puis Thorin entra, basculant de plus en plus profondément en lui à l'aide de petites poussées. Il fit un bruit contre la bouche de Bilbon et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Sa grande main caressa le fin visage du hobbit, traçant les douces lignes de sa mâchoire de son pouce alors qu'il l'embrassait. Bilbon avait l'impression qu'un muscle était martelé face à la pression qu'instaurait Thorin en étant en lui. Il laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement.

La sensation était magnifique. La virilité de Thorin pénétrait en lui plus largement et plus profondément que ses doigts ne l'avaient jamais fait.

Ses hanches reculèrent pour s'enterrer avec plus de force en Bilbon qui cria, dépassé par ce merveilleux sentiment de possession et de chaleur. Thorin rompit le baiser et cligna des yeux en respirant lourdement. Il fit un nouveau va-et-vient. Il plissa les yeux et recommença, faisant hurler Bilbon de plaisir.

Thorin sourit et fit de courtes poussées contrôlées en lui, chaque mouvement frappant le point sensible de son petit amant. Une petite partie de l'esprit de Bilbon se demandait comment Thorin réussissait à frapper autant de fois le point qui lui procurait le plus de plaisir mais Thorin était un forgeron et un jouteur et devait donc avoir l'habitude de frapper la même marque plusieurs fois d'affilée. Bilbon devait avouer qu'il était très doué et doux Eru, il était ravi de profiter des multiples talents que le nain recélait.

Bilbon passa ses mains dans le dos de Thorin, lisse de sueur, plaçant ses hanches dans un angle différent pour répondre aux poussées de Thorin. Il gémit le nom du nain et les yeux de Thorin se plissèrent, fixés sur lui. Il avait toute l'attention de ce nain et entre ça et la magie que Thorin avait sur lui, ensorcelant son corps, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Le nain enveloppa sa main autour de son sexe et le caressa vivement.

Thorin commença à faire des mouvements de plus en plus rapides, encensant les sens de Bilbon. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et cambra le dos, croyant voir des étoiles éclater derrière ses paupières baissées. Il s'agrippa violemment aux épaules de Thorin lorsque son corps fut secoué par la jouissance, au point de laisser des traces alors que le nain hurlait son nom. Aucune barrière ne pouvant le retenir, il s'ancra dans le hobbit aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait avant de se laisser submerger par le plus bel orgasme qu'il ait jamais connu. Bilbon pouvait sentir sa virilité pulser en lui puis Thorin s'effrondrer à côté de lui. Il se blottit contre le nain et ils passèrent quelques minutes en silence, reprenant tant bien que mal leur souffle.


	11. Chapitre 11

Les rayons du soleil levant réchauffaient agréablement le torse nu de Thorin à travers la toile de la tente. Il poussa un soupir de contentement et attira la petite source de chaleur contre lui. Une tignasse de boucles souples frôlèrent son nez, le faisant sourire.

-Bilbon, murmura le nain sans ouvrir les yeux.

Le hobbit enfouit sa tête sous son menton et se blottit encore plus contre lui. Son talon heurta le mollet de Thorin, provoquant par ce simple contact un frisson chez les deux amants.

Il ne se lasserait jamais de dormir avec Bilbon dans ses bras. C'était une union à la fois si simple et tellement parfaite. Un moment qu'il voudrait vivre chaque jour que les Valar fassent. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'éveillaient ensemble, leurs corps enlacés et les yeux fermés. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Le fait que Thorin soit un nain et Bilbon un hobbit n'avait aucune importance. Que Thorin soit pauvre et risque sa vie tous les jours ou que Bilbon ne soit probablement jamais autorisé à l'épouser. Ils étaient tout simplement ensemble. C'était simple et parfait.

Même à Dale, la ville du père de Smaug, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Avoir simplement un endroit où dormir et tenir son hobbit dans ses bras.

Le matin était le seul moment où il pouvait rêver que tous ses espoirs deviennent un jour réalité. Même lorsqu'ils dormaient sous une tente planté au beau milieu d'un champ avec pour seul lit, un carré d'herbe. Mais pour Thorin, c'était déjà une victoire en soi.

Il aurait tant voulu que ça dure.

-Il est trop tôt pour que tu te lèves, marmonna Bilbon dans le menton de Thorin alors qu'il sentait les lèvres du nain l'effleurer.

Il garda obstinément les yeux fermés aussi longtemps que possible avant de devoir reconnaître qu'il faisait déjà jour.

-J'ai une joute demain et je dois me préparer. Nori devrait être de retour avec Dori ce matin et j'ai promis à Ori de les laisser venir avec nous.

Bilbon resserra son emprise sur son amant. Thorin se demanda comment une aussi petite créature pouvait avoir un tel effet sur lui.

-Treize..., chuchota Bilbon en caressant le cou de Thorin de ses lèvres, le faisant frémir avec délice.

-Mmm ?

-Nains...

-Comment ça ? finit par dire Thorin. Je n'en compte que dix.

Que dix ! Ah, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment ils étaient passés de quatre à dix.

-Bifur, Bofur et Bombur m'ont dit qu'ils allaient rejoindre ta Compagnie. Enfin, techniquement, c'est Bofur qui a signé pour Bifur.

Thorin sourit dans les cheveux de Bilbon et pressa un autre baiser dans ses boucles soyeuses et susurra :

-Alors, nous sommes quatorze parce que tu fais aussi partie de notre Compagnie.

-C'est vrai ? insista Bilbon en ouvrant finalement les yeux.

-Oui, Bilbon, confirma Thorin en basculant pour mettre son hobbit sur lui en lui souriant, sachant qu'il déplacerait des montagnes pour lui. Toi et moi sommes Sanzeuh. C'est le lien plus fort qu'il puisse y avoir entre deux êtres.

-Comme le mariage ?

-Encore plus. Dans notre culture, cela signifie que je suis entièrement à toi. Tout comme tu es entièrement à moi. Les miens te protégeront comme ils me protégeront.

-Dans la culture hobbite, nous sommes presque mariés, avoua Bilbon avec un petit sourire heureux. La seule chose qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est de danser en face de témoins avec des couronnes de fleurs après avoir échangé nos voeux.

-Alors, si tu es d'accord, après avoir remporté la victoire du tournoi de Dale, je t'épouserai ! proposa le nain en caressant la joue lisse de Bilbon, toujours étonné par la douceur de sa peau glabre. Seul un champion est digne de ta main.

-Ça, je n'en sais rien, mais d'ici là, je m'occuperai de tout organiser, promit Bilbon avant de faire une pause en se mordillant la lèvre, donnant envie à Thorin de la mordiller à son tour. Mon tuteur ne consentira pas à cette union.

-Alors, ça restera un secret. Savoir que ton coeur m'a choisi me suffira amplement.

-Ce sont les choses les plus sucrées et les plus écoeurantes que j'ai jamais écouté, intervint Kili depuis l'extérieur de la tente, faisant vivement rougir Bilbon qui enterra sa tête dans la poitrine de Thorin.

-Alors, tu ne t'entends pas lorsque tu parles sur l'oreiller, namadinûdoy (fils de sœur), répliqua Thorin, résistant à l'envie de soupirer.

Il serra une dernière fois le hobbit dans ses bras avant de le relâcher pour pouvoir se relever. La moitié de ses nains étaient déjà en train de se préparer pour la journée qui les attendait pendant que le reste grapillait quelques minutes de sommeil en plus. Ses neveux étaient tous deux assis sur un sac de couchage, un sourire identique sur leurs visages.

-Tous les deux, vous allez vous occuper de Beorn, ce matin.

Ses neveux n'eurent même pas l'air étonnés. Il se levèrent en lui faisant un grand clin d'oeil et en riant. Thorin les regarda partir avec un hochement de tête avant de tirer sur sa tunique.

Ayant gagné plusieurs tournois, Thorin n'avait plus à participer aux premiers tours. Il avait le droit de passer directement aux phases finales. Il n'aurait qu'à concourir à trois duels pour être déclaré champion.

C'était bizarre pour lui de voir qu'il était à deux doigts d'atteindre son but. Maintenant, c'était tellement tangible. Ses espoirs allaient bientôt se réaliser. Si il remportait les joutes, il achèterait des terres dans les Montagnes Bleues. Bilbon avait des amis propriétaires de terres dans lesquelles lui et ses nains pourraient se tailler une maison dans la roche. Ils pourraient en retirer de l'argent avec les compétences que Mahal leur avait donné. Ils découvriraient les secrets des montagnes, des roches profondes qui n'avaient jamais connu la lumière. Ils monteraient jusqu'au ciel pour que la lumière du soleil et des étoiles puissent les éclairer et illuminer les beautés que les pierres recélaient.

Battre la roche et la pierre, en extraire des pierres précieuses qu'ils tailleraient pour les embellir et magnifier le coeur de leur montagne. Le coeur de Thorin s'emballait à cette simple pensée.

Il prit son armure et resserra sa ceinture. Il devait tout d'abord rester concentré sur son objectif.

/

Le marché était bondé. Il y avait des marchands partout, occupés vendre leurs produits avec un enthousiasme qui amusait Thorin. Il aimait la vie qui animait les marchés et l'ouverture d'esprit des commerçants qui se moquaient bien de quelle race étaient leurs acheteurs, du moment que ceux-çi étaient intéressés.

Toutefois, il avait une mission à accomplir et il ne devait pas se laisser distraire. Dwalin avait besoin d'un nouveau marteau et Thorin allait en avoir besoin. Il avait l'intention d'utiliser les outils du nain, ce soir-là. Il voulait forger une bague de mariage pour son hobbit. Bilbon ne le porterait que lorsqu'ils seraient ensemble.

Thorin parcourut le marché pour voir si il y avait des nains qui vendaient leurs marchandises. Il préférait s'adresser si possible à ses confrères. Il trouva un stand tenu par des nains à l'arrière du marché. Le dernier étal présentait plusieurs outils de forgeron, tous finement ouvragés. Il prit son temps pour les examiner minutieusement en attendant que le vendeur ait fini de s'occuper d'un client. Le nain avait de longs cheveux noirs composés de cinq tresses. Il avait une tresse de mariage, deux tresses de famille, une tresse de serviteur et une tresse faite de façon très lâche, probablement faite par un enfant. Le nain avait des hanches légèrement arrondies et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Thorin comprit que c'était une naine. Peut-être même une mère.

Il souleva le marteau et étudia la rune gravée sur la poignée. Cela représentait un simple D, sans doute l'initiale de celui qui l'avait fabriqué.

-Merci d'avoir attendu, monsieur. Y a-t-il quelque chose qui vous intéresse ?

Thorin eut la chair de poule en entendant cette voix, il avait l'impression de sentir son coeur bouillonner dans sa poitrine. Un flot de souvenirs lui revint en mémoire mais ils semblaient si loin que c'était comme dans un rêve. Un voeu qu'il avait fait quand il était jeune et qu'il avait complètement oublié. Ses doigts tremblaient autour du manche du marteau et son souffle devint court. Son coeur tenta de reprendre un rythme normal mais il avait toujours la sensation qu'il ratait un ou deux battements. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger la tête.

-Monsieur ?

-C'est un bel outil, réussit à prononcer Thorin, même si sa voix restait bloquée dans sa gorge.

Il ne pensait même pas pouvoir articuler un seul mot tant sa gorge était nouée.

C'était ridicule. C'était impossible qu'un rêve qu'il avait abandonné depuis si longtemps se réalise. Cette naine n'était qu'une femme parmi tant d'autres. Il agissait comme un enfant.

Thorin fixa attentivement le marteau et déglutit. La boule qui restait fermement ancrée dans sa gorge ne réussit pas à étouffer sa résolution. Il leva la tête aussi rapidement que possible et regarda la naine droit dans les yeux.

Thorin, fils de Thrain, était un nain fort. Il avait survécu à des situations plus horribles et ridicules les unes que les autres, et malgré les nombreux vertiges dont il avait été victime, il avait toujours réussi à s'en sortir.

Thorin dût empoigner la table et prendre une grande bouffée d'air pour que ses jambes ne se dérobent pas sous son poids. Il connaissait la naine qui se tenait en face de lui, et il n'aurait jamais cru la revoir un jour.

-Dis ? murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom, monsieur ? demanda la naine en écarquillant les yeux, teintés du même gris-vert que ceux de Fili.

Thorin eut besoin de toute la bonne volonté pour ne pas s'évanouir. Il sentait la table vaciller dangereusement sous ses doigts.

-Je te connais, marmonna Thorin en essayant de respirer. Menu tessu men azi (Tu es tout ce dont je me souviens).

Il gardait les yeux rivés sur elle, malgré le fait que tout tournait autour de lui, refusant de bouger. Son coeur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine et ses jambes tremblaient violemment. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse, incapable de comprendre que ce qui se passait était la simple réalité. Sa soeur cligna des yeux, surprise et confuse, mais Thorin vit une lueur d'espoir naître au coeur de ses prunelles.

-Khuzdul Menu Galaba ? (Vous parlez khuzdul ?).

-C'est mon droit de naissance, Namad.

Dis recula d'un pas et saisit la table se trouvant derrière elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux et un bruit étouffé naquit dans sa gorge. Le coeur de Thorin battait à toute vitesse, et il ne pensait qu'à une chose : prendre sa soeur dans ses bras. Mais le marché était un lieu trop publique, ils avaient besoin d'intimité.

-Tanak (Viens), dit-il dans un aboiement.

Dis le suivit sans se plaindre. Il ne s'arrêta pas avant d'atteindre les abords du marché puis se rendit derrière un tas de tonneaux avant de se tourner pour faire face à sa soeur.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était il y a cinquante ans. Le temps avait durci son visage et ses cheveux étaient parsemés de fils grisâtres. Elle était toujours aussi belle que dans son souvenir et ses yeux trahissaient son intelligence et son courage. Ses mains tremblaient encore et il décida de ne plus perdre de temps. Il prit sa soeur dans ses bras et posa son front contre le sien.

-Nadad ? Thorin ? chuchota Dis, sa voix se brisant sur la dernière syllabe.

-C'est moi.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Je croyais que tu étais un homme.

Il la serra plus fort et enfouit son nez dans ses tresses. La tresse lâche qui ornait sa chevelure avait été faite par Kili quand il était encore enfant. Il devait aller trouver ses neveux... Il devait les lui amener.

-C'est un déguisement. J'ai réussi à participer à plusieurs tournois ainsi sans me faire prendre. Nous avons gagné beaucoup d'or grâce à ça.

-Nous ? répéta la naine en reculant, soutenant courageusement son regard.

Les larmes coulaient délibérément sur les joues de Thorin qui ne fit rien pour les arrêter. Il n'en avait pas honte, sa joie pouvait s'exprimer comme elle le voulait.

-Oui, Fili et Kili sont avec moi.

Dís resserra son emprise sur les bras de Thorin et il se demanda si elle comptait les briser alors qu'elle priait doucement :

-Emmène-moi à eux.

Thorin n'avait jamais été plus heureux d'aider quelqu'un à ranger ses affaires.

/

Thorin était certain de n'avoir jamais connu pareille plénitude dans sa vie. Il avait un bras enroulé autour de la taille de Bilbon et il regardait sa soeur parler avec ses fils. Ses nains l'entouraient, et ils étaient tous réunis comme une vraie famille. Ori avait présenté Dwalin à Dori - ce dernier semblait attacher une grande importance aux convenances - et Bifur, Bofur et Bombur préparaient le repas du soir. Le seul absent était Nori, parti recueillir des informations sur leur prochain adversaire.

Thorin pouvait goûter la joie qui flottait dans l'air.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une quête aussi folle aboutisse à une scène comme celle-çi. Il avait seulement espéré gagner assez d'argent pour nourrir ses nains et acheter ce dont ils avaient besoin. Son plus grand rêve avait été de pouvoir acheter une maison.

Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé connaître tant de bonheur.

Le feu réchauffait agréablement les environs et ils dégustèrent le festin avec force rire et conversations. Thorin appréciait d'avoir monté leur camp dans un coin isolé, pouvant ainsi laisser sa famille s'exprimer aussi bruyamment qu'elle le voulait. C'était un joyeux rassemblement que tous les nains devraient connaître.

-Elle est vraiment très gentille, observa Bilbon en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Thorin rayonnait de contentement. Il n'avait plus qu'à gagner deux joutes pour être proclamé champion. Il pourrait alors acheter une maison et aurait accompli son plus grand but.

-Elle prend soin de ma mère, expliqua Thorin.

Bilbon hocha la tête et se rapprocha de Thorin, de sorte qu'il soit entièrement blotti contre lui. Le nain déposa un baiser sur ses boucles dorées et laissa son regard observer ceux qu'il aimait. Il remarqua vaguement que Dwalin était assis à sa gauche et tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la tente. Sa main atteignit sa hache, ce qui intrigua Thorin qui resta sur ses gardes.

-Dwalin ?

-Buzunnukhah (Des bruits de pas).

La main de Thorin se dirigea vers le pommeau de son épée et il se leva, accompagné de Fili, Kili, Dwalin et Gloin. Les autres les regardèrent avec inquiétude. Il sentit les cheveux sur sa nuque se dresser et dégaina son arme. Quelqu'un venait.

Le rabat de la tente s'ouvrit brusquement sur Nori qui avait le souffle court comme si il venait de courir à perdre haleine. Il haleta :

-Thorin...

Dori se rendit immédiatement vers lui en passant un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à se calmer.

-Ils arrivent, toussa le nouveau venu en prenant de grandes bouffées d'air.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Thorin sentit son estomac se nouer. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-Qui arrive et pourquoi ?

-Smaug ! Il t'a vu au marché, il t'a entendu parler Khuzdul, annonça Nori.

Les autres nains s'agitèrent, alarmés.

-Quoi ?

-Il sait ! Il a compris qui tu étais vraiment ! Ils viennent t'arrêter ! Ils étaient à moins d'une lieue derrière moi.

-Et ils vont reprendre tout ce que tu as gagné, devina Balin en commençant à ranger précipitamment leurs réserves de nourriture. Que tout le monde se prépare. Il faut immédiatement partir.

-Non ! commanda Thorin.

Son coeur battait à tout rompre, il avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus assez d'air sous la tente. Ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer pourtant, sinon cela leur coûterait la vie. Smaug ne viendrait pas uniquement pour lui, mais aussi pour ses nains et Bilbon. Peu importe ce qu'il subirait, Thorin ne permettrait pas à Smaug de détruire sa Compagnie. Il avait concocté un plan d'urgence au cas où ils se retrouvent dans ce genre de situation. Il avait espéré ne jamais en avoir besoin, mais le sort en avait décidé autrement.

-Dwalin, donne une arme à tout le monde. Fili, Kili, Oin, Ori, Dori, préparez les chevaux. Gloin, Nori, montez la garde. Dis, aide Balin à prendre tout notre or. Vous irez dans les bois. Bifur, Bofur et Bombur, emmenez Bilbon en sécurité. Laissez la tente comme elle est.

Ses nains obéirent immédiatement.

-NON ! hurla Bilbon en se précipitant vers Thorin alors que Bifur et Bombur tentaient de le retenir. Je ne te quitterai pas !

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis, mon cambrioleur, refusa doucement Thorin en prenant le hobbit dans les bras, posant sa main sur sa joue. Je ne te risquerai pas dans ce vol.

Bilbon se calma, les yeux élargis de terreur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors, mon garçon ? interrogea Balin, cessant de ranger leurs affaires.

-Je vais créer une diversion. Pendant ce temps, vous irez tous vous réfugier dans les bois. Restez-y cachés jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucun danger, puis allez dans les Montagnes Bleues. Ne dites pas comment vous avez eu la médaille d'or.

A son grand étonnement, ses nains se figèrent comme un seul et même homme et se tournèrent vers lui.

-Mon oncle ? appela Kili d'une toute petite voix, lui rappelant le soir où Dis avait été vendue.

-Je ne serai pas capturé, Khaham, promit Thorin en jetant un dernier regard plein de courage à ses nains, sa famille. Allez-y maintenant. Irimish ! (Soyez prêts !)

Le dernier mot avait été prononcé sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucun refus. Il réclama les lèvres de Bilbon dans un baiser rapide et brûlant. Si il devait se faire prendre ce soir, il veillerait à être le seul à se faire attraper. Il ferait également en sorte que Bilbon sache qu'il était aimé.

-Je te reviendrai, âzyungâl.

Il s'écarta de Bilbon et se rendit vers l'entrée de la tente d'un pas décidé, sans un autre regard pour ses nains ou son bien-aimé. Il entendait leurs murmures étouffés, réunissant tous les biens qu'ils pouvaient. Ils ne leur restaient que quelques minutes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il pouvait les entendre s'approcher des arbres.

-Lùchap ! (Dépêchez-vous !), aboya le chef.

Il entendit le hennissement d'un poney et pria pour que ce soit Bilbon s'échappant avec Bifur, Bofur et Bombur. Les nains prendront soin de lui. Ils veilleraient à ce que son hobbit soit sain et sauf. Il se concentra sur sa respiration, inspirant et expirant lentement alors que sa main se serrait autour de son épée. Cette lame ne lui avait jamais fait défaut et lui avait prouvé qu'elle était un grand atout durant les nombreux combats qu'il avait mené. Il ne lui avait pas encore donné de nom. Il était un champion et cet honneur, bien qu'il soit simple, lui revenait de droit.

C'était sans doute un peu bizarre qu'il pense à donner un nom à son épée alors qu'il attendait ses ravisseurs. Il se battrait dans le seul but de garder ses gens en toute sécurité. Sans s'échapper. Si il tentait de fuir, ils partiraient à sa recherche, ce qui signifiait qu'ils pourraient trouver ses nains.

Son épée de champion brillait malgré l'absence des rayons lunaires, intacte et prête à le défendre. Immortelle. Voilà comment il nommerait cette robuste lame.

Lorsqu'il perçut le bourdonnement des sabots de leurs ennemis, Thorin ordonna à ses nains de partir. Quoi qu'ils aient eu le temps de rassembler, ça devrait être suffisant.

Les silhouettes des chevaux se détachèrent des arbres, surmontés par des elfes recouverts d'une armure dorée. Smaug menait la charge, accompagné de sept gardes, ses longs cheveux flottant derrière lui. Ils n'avaient pas d'arcs, ce qui était de bon augure pour Thorin. Ils devraient descendre de leurs montures pour l'attaquer.

-Hommes elfes ! appela Thorin d'une voix autoritaire, tranchant le silence de la nuit. Etes-vous venu pour m'arrêter ?

-Tu vas venir avec nous ! s'écria Smaug, le visage tordu par la fureur alors qu'il se rapprochait, ses yeux brillants telle une flamme brûlant en eux.

-Alors, vous aurez à me battre.

Ils descendirent de leurs montures dans un mouvement synchronisé et se ruèrent vers Thorin pour l'attaquer. Thorin balança Immortelle vers l'elfe le plus proche et esquiva sur le côté. Il para le coup d'un de ses assaillants et faucha l'air avec sa lame, percutant la botte d'un elfe qui hurla de douleur. Il fit de nouveau voltiger sa lame pour bloquer un coup de l'ennemi et donna un coup à l'elfe qu'il venait de frapper puis glissa son pied derrière le genou de l'elfe pour le faire tomber, brisant sa jambe par la même occasion. Il attaqua un autre elfe qu'il réussit à toucher, bien que son adversaire ait esquivé.

Ce fut un combat âpre à disputer. Toute sa vie, Thorin avait vécu dans une situation qui ne lui était pas favorable, et il avait participé à bon nombre de bagarres dans les tavernes. Il connaissait tous les coups bas et il utilisa tout ce qu'il avait appris durant sa longue vie de misère pour combattre les hauts elfes. Il perdit son épée face à Smaug mais réussit à le blesser. Du sang s'était infiltré sous ses ongles, et il sentait le goût métallique lui piquer la langue. Il fut, pour une fois, soulagé que ses cheveux soient plus courts qu'auparavant parce qu'il était plus difficile pour les elfes de l'agripper alors que leurs longs cheveux étaient une cible facile pour lui.

Il frappa de ses poings et de ses pieds et se débattit encore et encore avec toute l'énergie et la rage qu'il avait en lui mais il était toujours en infériorité numérique. Il perdit le nombre des ennemis qu'il avait réussi à neutraliser mais il y en avait toujours plus.

Il reçut finalement un coup derrière la tête et tomba au sol. Les elfes restants s'entassèrent sur lui et l'enfoncèrent par terre.

-Tu es à nous, nain ! Ton plan d'évasion a échoué !

L'elfe ignorait à quel point il avait tort. Smaug se pencha vers Thorin, le visage tuméfié et le nez en sang pour murmurer :

-Je me demande ce que tu aurais fait si tu avais réussi à t'échapper. Il y a des dizaines de milliers d'elfes dans ce monde. Tu comptais changer le monde tout seul ?

Thorin pouffa. Il n'y avait plus rien pour lui. Il avait combattu vaillamment mais il s'était fait prendre. Il rejoindrait Melkor avant de laisser cet elfe savoir qu'il avait bien été défait. Il lorgna Smaug, une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux.

-Seul ? Nous sommes au moins une douzaine.

L'elfe, plein d'arrogance, fit un grondement et gifla le visage de Thorin. Comme si ses mains manucurées pouvaient avoir assez de force dans son corps pour vraiment nuire à Thorin. C'était un nain. Pas l'un de ces faibles bouffeurs de feuilles. Les nains étaient créés pour résister à une vie dure et souterraine.

Un autre elfe aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux verts s'approcha et frappa la tête de Thorin avec le pommeau de son épée.

Et il perdit connaissance.


	12. Chapitre 12

La prison dans laquelle il se trouvait, n'était pas un lieu particulièrement agréable. Thorin s'était douté que ce serait un endroit sombre, sale, bruyant et rempli de souffrance mais il y avait un détail qu'il n'avait pas prévu : l'odeur. Les geôles empestaient une pourriture nauséabonde. Thorin s'était retrouvé dans des étables répugnantes qui avaient plus de fraîcheur que ce lieu dégoûtant.

Lors de sa première nuit, on l'avait cloîtré dans une minuscule cellule se trouvant dans le plus bas et le plus sombre étage du donjon. Il fallait être vraiment très ouvert d'esprit pour appeler ça une cellule. Thorin avait connu des armoires à linge plus spacieuses que ça. Il pouvait à peine étirer les bras sans frapper un mur. La nuit suivante, il avait été transféré dans la zone d'attente principale où plusieurs autres hommes étaient enchaînés au mur. Il fut lui aussi mis aux fers, les bras au-dessus de la tête et les pieds attachés au mur.

Il n'était pas le seul nain dans ces donjons, ce qui l'attrista énormément, mais il n'en reconnut aucun. Ses camarades, au moins, s'étaient échappés.

Sa poitrine le faisait horriblement souffrir et il était certain d'avoir des côtes meurtries, sinon brisées. Son nez était cassé et tout son corps était couvert de bleus. Il était dans un état si lamentable que l'un des autres prisonniers avait été déplacé quand il avait été enchaîné.

Le soir, ils venaient pour lui. Une garde elfe aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux verts décrochait la chaîne rattachant ses bras au mur et le conduisait à l'étage. Elle était très douce, et Thorin lui était, à contrecoeur, reconnaissant. Elle l'emmenait alors dans la salle "d'interrogatoire", qui était plus une salle de torture qu'autre chose. La garde elfe partait, le laissant seul avec Smaug et l'un de ses sbires. Thorin était pratiquement sûr que Smaug n'avait pas le droit de torturer ou même d'interroger les prisonniers de Dale. Son père était le Seigneur de la ville mais le dédain qu'il avait à l'égard de Thorin le poussait à faire lui-même le sale boulot.

Thorin ne parla jamais. Peu importe ce que Smaug lui faisait, Thorin ne prononça pas un mot. Il grognait de douleur, il cria une fois, mais il ne dit rien.

Après les "séances", on le ramenait là d'où il venait et on le rattachait au mur. Ce soir, il avait eu droit au fouet.

-Tu vas parler maintenant ? demanda Smaug, se penchant dangereusement vers Thorin, son souffle chaud balayant le visage du nain écoeuré.

-Ishkh khakfe andu nulle, grogna alors Thorin.

Il aspira l'air entre ses dents et cracha au visage de l'elfe. Smaug recula avec dégoût avant de le gifler. Thorin eut alors un rire sombre :

-Retourne à tes outils, elfe. Je ne sens pas ta force.

-Je te verrai demain, sale porc insolent, prévint l'elfe en se redressant, ses yeux dorés enflammés. N'oublie pas, j'aurai bientôt ton précieux semi homme !

Thorin serra les dents et le regarda. Il ne se ferait pas avoir comme ça. Même si sa poitrine rugissait de douleur et que son coeur souhaitait écorcher vif cet immonde ver qui continua à susurrer :

-J'ai hâte de voir à quel point il aime être enchaîné ! Il ne reverra plus jamais la lumière du jour !

Smaug choisissait méticuleusement ses mots et Thorin laissa finalement ses jambes se dérober. Il se laissa tomber par terre à l'agonie. Thorin ne réussit même pas à pousser un cri quand ils le fouettèrent. Il pouvait tout juste respirer, alors faire un bruit...

Il avait désormais l'impression que son dos était écartelé et sa vision était complètement floue. Thorin se demanda vaguement si c'était aujourd'hui qu'il allait mourir. Sa poitrine le brûlait et il pouvait sentir le sang couler en plusieurs traînées sur son dos, pareil à de la lave.

Il ne pouvait plus respirer.

Il devait respirer. Bilbon avait besoin qu'il le protège. Il était censé être un chasseur - un léopard. Le protecteur de la Comté. Ses nains étaient toujours cachés dans la forêt et il devait aussi les protéger. Ils comptaient trop sur lui pour qu'il puisse simplement s'effondrer comme ça.

Une main fine et fraîche caressa la joue de Thorin et il arriva à grand peine à ouvrir les yeux. La garde rousse le regardait, ses yeux plissés d'inquiétude.

-Tua Amin, murmura-t-elle mais Thorin n'arrivait pas à garder les yeux ouverts.

Il lutta pour continuer à respirer avant de tomber par terre.

Il ne pouvait plus se battre.

/

Fili essayait désespérément de rester calme. Son oncle était emprisonné et personne ne pouvait aller le voir. Son frère était hystérique et sa mère se cachait de son maître. Il y avait également sept autres nains qu'il devait essayer de mettre à l'abri et ils étaient pourchassés par la garde de Dale.

Ils n'avaient pas eu de mal à se faufiler dans la Forêt Noire. Ils avaient fui la tente, sous l'ordre de Thorin, et avaient trouvé refuge dans les bois. Balin avait réussi à emballer tout leur or, et Beorn avait consenti à rester silencieux. Bifur, Bofur et Bombur s'étaient échappés avec Bilbon - qu'ils avaient dû porter pour le convaincre de partir - et Fili ignorait totalement où ils pouvaient se trouver.

Il espérait qu'ils étaient au moins en sécurité. Ils devaient s'assurer que Smaug ne mette pas la main sur le hobbit. Thorin ne s'en remettrait pas.

Ils avaient dû attendre deux jours avant d'avoir des nouvelles du hobbit et de ses nains. Ils logeaient dans le palais du prince Legolas. Ni lui ni son père n'aimaient beaucoup Smaug et personne ne devait savoir que le hobbit se trouvait là-bas.

Ils avaient assez d'argent pour acheter la minuscule parcelle de la montagne que Thorin voulait mais c'était tout. Ils n'avaient rien pour la nourriture ou les affaires dont ils auraient besoin.

Et Fili avait dû prendre la tête.

Il avait fallu plusieurs jours au plan pour qu'il puisse marcher, surtout à cause de leur fuite. Ils avaient dû se cacher et également effacer leurs traces. Ils avaient décidé de se séparer en trois groupes que lui, Balin et Dis commanderaient. Fili était avec Dwalin, Ori et Gloin, Dis avait Nori et Oin et Balin s'occupait de Kili et Dori.

Cela lui faisait du mal de diviser les familles mais ils étaient plus susceptibles de survivre de cette façon.

Il tentait maintenant de rencontrer Bofur pour organiser une réunion avec Bilbon. Il avait un plan fou en tête, mais si ça marchait, le problème se résoudrait de lui-même.

-Merci Mahal, souffla Bofur en apparaissant si soudainement qu'il avait effrayé Fili. J'avais peur que vous ne vous soyez fait attraper.

-J'ai un plan, coupa Fili.

Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre du temps alors que Thorin se trouvait dans les donjons. Il étreignit rapidement Bofur, sentant une surprenante vague de soulagement de le voir bel et bien vivant, avant de reculer. Bofur était attentif, prêt à l'aider de n'importe quelle façon.

-C'est un peu audacieux, continua le jeune nain. Mais avec un peu de travail, je pense que ça pourrait marcher.

-Dites-moi.

-Il faut que Bilbon se marie avec Thorin.

-Mais..., commença Bofur avant que Fili lève la main pour l'empêcher de poser une question.

-Ils n'ont plus qu'à échanger leurs voeux et faire une danse. Ils ont terminé leurs deux cours alors tout ce que nous avons à faire, c'est de comprendre en quoi consiste cette danse.

-C'est le gros problème de ce plan, comprit benoîtement Bofur.

-C'est là que j'ai eu une idée, dit Fili avant de faire une pause en poussant un soupir. Et c'est là que ça devient dangereux.

-Je vais le faire, quel qu'en soit le risque, intervint la douce du voix du hobbit qui vint les rejoindre.

Il portait une longue cape dont la capuche était rabattue sur sa tête pour ne pas se faire reconnaître. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés mais déterminés. Fili eut l'impression qu'on enlevait un poids de ses épaules en le voyant. Il était sain et sauf. Thorin en serait heureux.

Bofur ouvrit la bouche pour l'interrompre, mais Bilbon lui prit la main et lui offrit un petit sourire. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre et les épaules de Bofur fléchirent.

Le coeur de Fili se gonfla d'espoir.

/

Un nain roux qui lui sembla étrangement familier se tenait debout face à Thorin. Il était assis par terre, merci Mahal, la poitrine enveloppée de bandages. La garde elfe, Tauriel, l'avait emmené voir un guérisseur après une énième séance de torture avec Smaug.

Il avait un poumon perforé. C'était un miracle qu'il respire encore. Il devait la vie à une elfe.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait en penser.

-Vous êtes Thorin ? demanda à nouveau le nain roux.

Il était jeune, soixante ou soixante-dix ans. Il ne devait même pas être encore majeur. Il avait une longue barbe touffue pourvue d'une tresse ornée d'une perle d'argent où des feuilles étaient gravées. Il ressemblait à quelqu'un que Thorin connaissait, mais son esprit embrumé refusait de faire le lien.

-Oui.

Le nain toussa bruyamment et se retourna pour échanger un regard avec la garde elfe. Elle lui sourit agréablement, elle devait sans doute le connaître. Peut-être qu'il avait un visage qui était familier à tout le monde.

-Emmenez-le dans la salle du troisième étage. Pas la salle d'interrogatoire. Mon maître veut lui parler.

-Vous êtes prêt à y aller ? questionna l'elfe en s'agenouillant à côté de Thorin, touchant son bras avec ses doigts légers.

C'était étrange qu'elle lui pose cette question. Thorin était habitué à ce que les elfes soient beaucoup plus intransigeants. Celle-çi était presque... agréable. En tout, cela faisait deux elfes tolérables.

Thorin avait plutôt l'impression d'être assis sur un troll mais il était curieux. Il ne savait pas qui voulait le voir mais c'était peut-être là une chance d'évasion.

-Je vais assez bien, marmonna Thorin en considérant l'elfe puis en se tournant vers son congénère. Emmenez-moi où vous voulez.

-Denapdul Menu (Vous êtes honorable), dit finalement le nain avec un regard lourd.

-Men âkmînruk (Merci), chuchota Thorin, le coeur serré en entendant les mots khuzduls.

Tauriel l'aida à se lever et le nain - qui, décidément, ressemblait fort à quelqu'un que Thorin connaissait - enroula son bras autour de sa taille pour que Thorin s'appuie contre lui. Ils le conduisirent dans une petite pièce et Tauriel partit, le laissant seul avec le nain. Il fit signe à Thorin de s'asseoir sur l'un des deux sièges qui se trouvaient dans la salle. Il traîna l'autre chaise vers la porte et se leva pour regarder dehors puis jeta un regard à Thorin et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation lorsqu'il le vit assis.

-Vous aurez besoin de force, promit-il avec un sourire enthousiaste.

Thorin sentit son coeur se briser. Mêmes les nains le trahissaient maintenant. Eh bien, il pourrait au moins se servir du siège pour se défendre.

La porte s'ouvrit après un long moment et un grand elfe vêtu d'une cape et d'un casque entra. La cape était fermement enroulée autour de son corps et le casque masquait son visage. L'elfe laissa échapper un soupir surpris à la minute où il entra et le nain roux claqua la porte et la verrouilla, les yeux élargis.

-Chut, mon gars ! Franchement, vous voulez qu'ils vous entendent ?

-Désolé.

Thorin tomba presque de sa chaise. Il connaissait parfaitement cette voix. Il priait pour l'entendre tous les jours et il en rêvait tous les soirs. C'était ça qui l'avait maintenu hors de la folie et du désespoir. Elle était encore plus douce que la plus belle des mélodies et plus apaisante que tous les baumes que Balin et Oin pouvaient lui donner.

C'était la voix de Bilbon.

Le choc et la confusion qu'il ressentait devaient se lire sur son visage parce que le nain roux lui sourit et fit un iglishmêk tandis que l'elfe retirait son manteau.

Ce n'était pas du tout un elfe. C'était Fili qui tenait Bilbon, perché sur ses épaules, et Thorin dût s'agripper à sa chaise pour ne pas tomber.

Il était sûrement en train d'halluciner.

-Bilbon ? dit-il d'une voix rauque et croassante dûe à ses blessures.

Les yeux de Bilbon tombèrent sur son torse qui le faisait terriblement souffrir au point qu'il n'arrivait même plus à respirer. C'était Bilbon. C'était son hobbit. Ici. Comment ? Comment son neveu - sain et sauf ! - et son bien-aimé étaient-ils parvenus à entrer dans ce lieu atroce ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

-Vous êtes...

-Désolé, mais on n'a pas le temps. On a tout au plus dix minutes, intervint le nain roux en faisant le gué devant la porte, les sourcils froncés. Dépêchez-vous.

Fili hocha la tête et fit descendre Bilbon.

-Très bien. Mon oncle, voici ton fiancé. Vous êtes tous les deux sur le point de vous marier.

L'esprit de Thorin ne fonctionnait pas normalement, et il ne pensait pas que c'était juste à cause du jus de pavot. Il était clairement en train de devenir fou. Fili et Bilbon se seraient faufilés dans un cachot pour qu'ils puissent se marier ?! Bilbon lui prit la main et cela suffit pour que Thorin cesse d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. Dès qu'il était entré en contact avec Bilbon, il avait senti une vague frissonnante d'énergie l'envahir. Il trébucha sur sa chaise en attrapant Bilbon avec son bras gauche et Fili avec son bras droit. Il les embrassa tous les deux et s'enivra de leurs odeurs. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de leurs peaux et se moquait bien que sa poitrine se consume de douleur.

Fili le prit dans ses bras avant de se libérer de son étreinte.

-Mon oncle ! Nous avons très peu de temps, tu dois épouser Bilbon. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Nous avons un plan pour te sauver.

Bilbon se dégagea aussi de ses bras pour lui prendre les mains. Il s'agenouilla et Thorin l'imita, toujours perdu. Bilbon avait un sourire larmoyant alors qu'il lui indiquait :

-Tu n'as qu'à répéter après moi. Moi, Thorin, fils de Thrain, te prends, toi, Bilbon Sacquet, pour époux. Je te prends maintenant et pour toujours. Je te promets de t'aimer et de te chérir dans les bons comme les mauvais moments, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne me prendre. Devant notre père Eru et le Créateur Aulë, je jure de n'être fidèle qu'à toi et toi seul.

Thorin répéta ce que Bilbon venait de dire d'une voix chancelante. Bilbon murmura à son tour ses voeux en remplaçant le nom d'Aulë par celui de Yavanna.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lumière éclatante malgré le fait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule torche dans la salle. Thorin n'avait jamais vu Bilbon aussi beau qu'en cet instant. Le hobbit était une véritable source de vie et d'amour qui bouleversait le coeur et l'être même du nain.

Bilbon déposa un rapide mais tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se lever en lâchant la main gauche de Thorin. Il se rapprocha, un sourire si brillant que Thorin en eut le vertige, et le tira vers lui. Thorin se laissa totalement faire, ce qui fit rire Bilbon.

-Tu dois m'inviter à une danse maintenant, Men Yusith (Mon Mari), déclara Bilbon, faisant frémir Thorin alors qu'il attirait son hobbit aussi près que possible.

Il était perdu, accablé, et ressentait injustement bien trop de douleur, mais il voulait garder que ce qu'il le rendait heureux. De toute façon, il était à moitié convaincu que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Bilbon était trop parfait. Trop lumineux. Sa peau était délicieusement douce et chaude contre son torse enveloppé de bandages et ses boucles étaient encore plus soyeuses que les plus fines soieries.

-Attendez ! s'exclama Fili en fouillant dans la cape pour en sortir deux couronnes de fleurs quelque peu flétries qu'il posa sur les têtes des jeunes mariés avant de reculer en souriant.

Thorin regarda son neveu s'effacer en arquant un sourcil avant de regarder le petit être qui avait volé son coeur.

Il fit tourner le hobbit dans des cercles paresseux et posa sa joue sur le sommet de sa tête. Si c'était vraiment un rêve, alors il souhaitait ne jamais se réveiller. Rien d'autre ne pourrait être plus beau, plus parfait que ce moment. La réalité reviendrait l'assommer bien assez tôt, et il retournerait, sanguinolent, dans sa geôle sombre et poussiéreuse. Pour l'instant, il pouvait tenir cette merveilleuse petite source de chaleur et rêver d'être à nouveau libre.

/

-Je ne comprends rien, déclara Kili à haute voix.

Il arrêta enfin de s'agiter et Bofur remercia Mahal qu'il lui accorde au moins ça. La panique du jeune nain le rendait distrait. Lui-même était déjà suffisamment paniqué comme ça, alors il n'avait certainement pas besoin de celle de Kili en plus.

-Bilbon va épouser votre oncle.

-Ça, j'avais compris, merci bien, répliqua Kili en fronçant les sourcils avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Dori. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

-Mis à part le fait qu'ils sont fous amoureux l'un de l'autre.

-Évidemment, convint Bofur en estimant qu'il faisait preuve d'une grande retenue en ne tirant pas la langue au nain comme un gamin.

-Pour trois raisons : la première, c'est qu'en étant marié, Thorin empêche Smaug de pouvoir revendiquer Bilbon. Maintenant, il n'est plus à prendre. La seconde, c'est qu'en l'épousant, Bilbon devient l'époux de Thorin, ce qui est nécessaire. Et la troisième, Thorin devrait maintenant avoir le droit d'être libéré. Ou au moins, d'être transféré dans un donjon plus agréable.

-Parce qu'il a épousé Bilbon ? Pourquoi ?

Bofur soupira et s'efforça de rester patient. Ces nains n'avaient pas grandi dans les milieux les plus huppés de la Terre du Milieu. Ils n'avaient pas eu à apprendre l'ennuyeuse étiquette et le protocole tarabiscoté quand ils étaient enfants.

-En tant qu'époux, Bilbon est maintenant à Thorin. Tout ce qu'il possède, les terres, les titres, le statut, appartiennent désormais à Thorin. Thorin a maintenant les terres, les titres et le statut. Bilbon est le plus riche hobbit de la Comté, il possède la plus belle demeure du pays et il siège au Conseil qui gouverne la Comté. Maintenant, c'est Thorin qui l'a. Il a de l'influence politique.

-Mais je pensais que son tuteur n'accepterait pas ce mariage.

-Ce serait le cas, dans des circonstances normales. C'est là qu'il y a un risque. Il peut aller à l'encontre de Bilbon et refuser tout ça..., avoua Bofur en baissant les yeux sur le bracelet attaché à son poignet, une simple bande de cuir ornée d'une rune elfique, signalant à qui il "appartenait" et pour avertir aux importuns à qui ils feraient face en cas de problème. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il le fera. Il aime Bilbon, et il veut son bonheur par-dessus tout. Il lui est extrêmement attaché et il renoncerait à sa propre vie pour protéger celle de Bilbon.

-Alors, pourquoi ils ne se sont pas mariés plus tôt ? insista Kili alors que Balin posait une main sur son épaule pour le calmer.

-Parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin ! souffla Bofur, frustré. Bilbon n'a aucun "intérêt" dans cette union. Il perd tout en donnant tout ce qu'il a à Thorin par "amour". Son tuteur aurait été ravi que Bilbon se contente de voir Thorin pour badiner en privé. Il n'a pas besoin de se marier pour être avec lui. Même si Bilbon avait dû faire un mariage politique, ça n'aurait pas gêné son tuteur qu'il ait une liaison hors mariage. Bilbon est une grande valeur d'échange. Dans ce milieu, la politique a une grande importance.

Bofur déglutit et serra les poings. Il y avait un autre risque mais Bofur ne l'avouerait pas, pas encore. Thorin pourrait être tué, ainsi Bilbon serait libre de se remarier. Ils jouaient à un jeu extrêmement dangereux.

Tout dépendait de la réaction de Gandalf en apprenant le mariage de sa pupille.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté le chapitre la semaine dernière comme prévu – j'ai passé une très mauvaise semaine, j'ai raté mon exam pour la seconde fois. Melusine-chan, Elrond n'a jamais été le tuteur de Bilbon. Il fallait garder une certaine dose de mystère, c'est pour ça qu'on apprend l'identité de son tuteur tardivement mais relis l'histoire et tu verras qu'Elrond n'a jamais été son tuteur. Et oui, on dit « pupille » que ce soit pour un homme ou une femme. Merci pour vos coms. Bonne lecture.**

Le palais de Thranduil était grand et aéré mais il était privé. Les elfes des bois n'aimaient pas beaucoup les intrus mais ils adoraient Bilbon. Bofur considérait que le fait que les elfes aient accepté de les cacher était un miracle venu de l'ouest. Il avait réussi à trouver une pièce pour contenir tous les nains de Thorin et il était heureux qu'ils soient tous ensemble.

L'urgence se précipitait dans les veines de Bofur alors qu'il se ruait dans les couloirs. Il avait très peu de temps pour agir avant que tout soit fini. Le plan qu'ils avaient soigneusement établi aurait lieu dans deux jours.

Il dût reprendre son souffle lorsqu'il grimpa les escaliers, qu'il détestait soit dit en passant.

Le message était arrivé par corbeau dix minutes auparavant. Tauriel l'avait envoyé avec une mèche de cheveux appartenant à Thorin pour Bilbon. Le nain était encore en vie pour le moment. Elle jouait un jeu dangereux en les aidant, mais sa loyauté n'avait jamais été aux Seigneurs de Dale. Elle était née dans Vertbois qui était devenu la Forêt Noire et c'est là que son coeur allait. Bilbon s'était retrouvé dans son désir de revenir à ses racines et ils s'étaient rapidement liés d'amitié. Elle était désormais en train de risquer sa vie pour l'aider.

Bilbon avait un leurre chez les elfes de la même manière que Thorin avait été un leurre chez les nains.

Bofur atteignit finalement la pièce qu'il cherchait et fit irruption dans la salle en claquant la porte et en criant, réveillant brutalement les nombreux nains disséminés dedans. Dwalin fut le premier debout, suivi de Fili. Et tous deux se mirent en place pour protéger un nain, Dwalin avait choisi Ori et Fili, Kili. Dwalin tenait un marteau et Fili une épée.

Il les aurait taquiné pour ça, la semaine dernière. Mais aujourd'hui, il était soulagé de voir que certains membres de la Compagnie étaient armés.

-Pas le temps pour ça ! rétorqua Bofur.

Son cœur battait trop vite et les nains mettaient trop de temps à se réveiller. Ils devaient y aller ou sinon, tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, ne servira à rien. Thorin mourrait et Bilbon en aurait le coeur brisé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, mon garçon ? Pas le temps pour quoi ?

-Smaug a fini par perdre patience et il a condamné Thorin à la pendaison !

A ses mots, les treize nains se levèrent tous d'un bond, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux.

Treize ? Bofur les compta rapidement et réalisa qu'un nain roux les avait rejoint quand il avait les yeux ailleurs. A chaque fois qu'il les regardait, il semblait y en avoir un de plus. C'était un peu ridicule. Thorin avait quatorze nains si on ne le comptait pas. Ce qui faisait quinze nains et un hobbit dans cette Compagnie ubuesque. Ils étaient vraiment tous cinglés, il n'y en avait pas un pour en racheter l'autre.

Mais Bofur digressait.

-Quelqu'un a dit à Smaug que Bilbon était en train de rassembler les droits sur ses terres. Smaug essaye d'agir avant que Thorin n'ait une chance de s'en sortir ! annonça le nain tandis que la Compagnie explosait, hurlant une variété de jurons tous plus colorés les uns que les autres qui aurait fait rire Bofur un autre jour. Il sera tué au pied d'Erebor après avoir été rasé publiquement et humilié...

-Nous avons besoin d'armes, interrompit Fili. Nous devons le libérer avant que cela n'arrive.

-C'est impossible. Smaug mettra tous les elfes à sa disposition pour le garder enfermé.

-On ne peut pas le laisser mourir comme ça !

-Non, intervint Balin d'une voix faible et lente, les sourcils froncés sur son visage fatigué en se penchant contre Dis. Nous irons tous le rejoindre et nous nous tiendrons à ses côtés, peu importe quel en sera le prix. Si nous le pouvons, nous nous battrons. Mais je crains que cela ne nous condamne tous.

-Nous sommes condamnés depuis notre naissance, répliqua Ori en se rapprochant de Dwalin pour prendre la grande main du nain. Nous avons tous rejoint Thorin en sachant les risques que nous encourions.

C'était touchant de voir la fidélité sans faille dont les nains faisaient preuve, mais ils n'avaient vraiment pas le temps. Ils devaient bouger rapidement. Dale était à une bonne journée de marche si ils marchaient de nuit.

-C'est pourquoi je vais emmener Bilbon dans les écuries. Nori, je vais sans doute avoir besoin de ton expérience, prévint Bofur alors que le nain avec les cheveux en forme d'étoile lui faisait un rapide sourire. Que tout le monde se prépare.

-Pourquoi Bilbon ? demanda Fili.

Bofur réprima un soupir. Le nain pensait vraiment qu'il n'aurait pas les meilleurs intérêts de Bilbon à coeur ? Bilbon était son meilleur ami depuis qu'il était enfant.

-Parce que les hobbits sont extrêmement charmants et ils sont très doués pour passer inaperçus aux yeux des autres races.

Et de toute façon, le hobbit les écorcherait vif si ils essayaient de l'arrêter. Il était la seule personne dans leur Compagnie qui pourrait invoquer l'immunité diplomatique. En ce moment, Bilbon était allongé dans sa chambre, le coeur en mille morceaux. Bofur n'avait pas réussi à le faire lever et il était dans sa chambre depuis deux jours. Il ne pouvait rien faire et se languissait du nain qu'il aimait et qui ne serait sans doute plus jamais libre. Bilbon ne mangeait même pas. Si ils arrivaient trop tard... si Thorin mourrait sans Bilbon, alors... ce serait un désastre. Bofur ferait n'importe quoi pour que cela n'arrive pas. Bilbon était aussi cher à Bofur que l'étaient Bifur et Bombur. Le hobbit avait été un ami fidèle durant de longues années et n'avait jamais hésité à lui offrir son aide dès qu'il le pouvait. Bofur n'en ferait pas moins en retour.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et trois elfes entrèrent. Bofur s'inclina immédiatement devant eux.

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, déclara Legolas, Prince de la Forêt Noire, en regardant les nains, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur le nain roux qui venait d'intégrer la Compagnie. J'ai un moyen de sauver votre famille mais pour cela, vous devrez me venir en aide.

Fili échangea un regard avec Dis et Balin avant de dire au prince elfe :

-Parlez vite.

/

Les pieds de Thorin le tuaient. C'était déjà bien assez dur d'être forcé à marcher en étant tiré par le cou à l'aide d'une chaîne mais en plus, ladite chaîne était un modèle fait par des elfes pour des elfes. Elle était donc bien trop grande pour lui et il devait se tenir sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas s'étrangler. Par conséquent, ses jambes le faisaient atrocement souffrir.

Pour l'instant, il se focalisait sur autre chose. Il entendait des bruits étranges de l'autre côté du camp mais la douleur, le manque de sommeil et la drogue embrouillaient son esprit, l'empêchant d'analyser ce que c'était. Ça ressemblait au tonnerre mais c'était trop proche et trop fort. Le ciel était constellé d'étoiles et il n'y avait pas un seul nuage. La chaîne remua autour de son cou et Thorin tenta de s'appuyer sur ses bras pour se relever.

Des sabots. C'était un bruit de sabots. Il y avait des chevaux dans le camp.

Thorin tendit la tête pour essayer de mieux voir et glissa. Sa gorge entra en collision avec une barre en bois qui rentra brutalement dans sa peau. Son pied dérapa et il commença à étouffer. Il tenta de se maintenir droit avec ses pieds mais il ne touchait pas le sol et ses bras tremblaient alors qu'il essayait de se tirer vers le haut.

Un bras fort s'enroula autour de sa taille et l'aida enfin à remonter. Il toussa, la gorge serrée et les poumons brûlants. Tout était flou autour de lui et tout ce qu'il comprenait, c'est qu'il venait presque de s'étrangler tout seul. Une autre main caressa son dos pendant qu'une autre attrapait ses jambes et le remontait encore plus. La douleur qui tiraillait ses épaules diminua et il put enfin respirer correctement.

-Thorin, murmura une voix terriblement familière qui semblait s'être répétée plusieurs fois mais la vue de Thorin était toujours aussi brumeuse.

-Dis ?

-Il est vivant, dit la voix de sa soeur avec soulagement.

Thorin frémit en l'entendant. Il devenait sûrement fou mais il en était ravi. Plusieurs voix résonnèrent, pleines de rage. Il en reconnaissait certaines. Quelque chose vint se placer sous ses pieds, lui permettant de se tenir entièrement debout. Il sentait plusieurs mains caresser son dos et ses bras.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Le rugissement de Smaug retentit à travers tout le camp, faisant taire les autres voix alors que les elfes sortaient de leurs tentes. Les nains entourèrent Thorin qui sentit son coeur se serrer lorsqu'il réalisa qu'ils étaient tous venus pour lui. Une main légère effleura sa joue. Il releva la tête et vit Bilbon le regarder, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Non ! Ils ne pouvaient pas être ici ! Smaug tuerait ses nains et forcerait Bilbon à rester avec lui ! C'était la raison même qui l'avait poussé à se laisser prendre. Pour qu'ils soient tous sains et saufs !

Les nains et le hobbit formèrent une barrière autour de Thorin et Smaug se figea en les voyant. Il ricana et ses yeux dorés s'éclairèrent d'une flamme malveillante.

-Alors, vous êtes venus mourir avec votre vagabond ? Comme c'est touchant !

Un éclair aveuglant vint soudainement illuminer le camp et un étrange bruit tinta autour de Thorin avant de laisser un silence inquiétant prendre place. Il cligna des yeux, ébloui par la lumière et regarda autour de lui pour voir sa Compagnie enveloppée d'une étrange lumière bleue chatoyante. Bilbon haleta en la voyant et lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'oeil vers lui, il vit le hobbit un sourire éclairer son visage larmoyant.

-Gandalf, murmura-t-il avant de se tourner vers Thorin qui ne savait pas d'où venait l'espoir qui inondait les yeux de son Sanzeuh. 

-Cessez cette folie ! ordonna une voix venue de nulle part avant d'être suivie par un second éclair, laissant apparaître un vieil homme vêtu de gris, avançant à grandes enjambées vers le groupe pour se tenir devant Thorin, ses yeux gris pleins de sagesse, tout son être dégageait une puissance inouïe. Qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit de faire cela, Smaug ?

-Il a participé à plusieurs tournois en se faisant passer pour un homme. La punition pour un tel crime n'est autre que la peine de mort, annonça Smaug d'un ton froid en se redressant de toute sa hauteur, ses cheveux flamboyants formant un halo autour de lui.

-Ce n'est pas à vous que revient le droit de déterminer si ce nain est ou non digne de mort. Thorin prétend avoir des titres de noblesse et il en a.

-C'est un nain ! Il n'y a aucun noblesse en lui ! Il n'a aucun titre ! s'exclama Smaug avec un rire machiavélique, un rictus tordant son visage.

-C'est un Seigneur de la Comté, déclara Gandalf en fissurant la terre lorsqu'il fit un pas. Oseriez-vous discréditer un titre d'une telle noblesse ?

-Cette union n'a eu lieu qu'après le crime.

La main de Bilbon trouva celle de Thorin et il la serra aussi fort que ses petits doigts pouvaient. Thorin, lui, avait de plus en plus de mal à penser correctement. Sa poitrine sifflait de douleur et ses bras commençaient sérieusement à tétaniser. Il pouvait à tout instant perdre connaissance.

-Ils ont terminé leurs cours la veille du tournoi de la Forêt Noire. Ils se sont liés en tant qu'époux cette même nuit comme le stipulent les traditions de la Comté. Thorin est devenu ce soir-là Seigneur de Cul de Sac.

-Ce qui signifie que son crime ne vous concerne en rien, intervint un elfe qui repoussa le capuchon recouvrant son visage, et Thorin reconnut le chevalier qu'il avait combattu par deux fois, celui qui s'était caché. Qu'on m'amène immédiatement mon prisonnier.

Tauriel se rendit vers eux et Kili la laissa passer. Elle déverrouilla les chaînes qui retenaient Thorin. Fili passa un bras autour de lui pour l'aider à descendre. Il ne sentait plus ses bras et ses jambes refusaient de supporter son poids. Son neveu l'aida à rester debout puis il s'effondra par terre, prêt à accepter son sort. Quel qu'il puisse être. Il croisa les yeux de Legolas et redressa les épaules.

Il ne mendierait pas.

Les yeux de Legolas tombèrent sur le jeune nain roux qui se tenait à côté de Gloin. C'était celui qui l'avait aidé dans les geôles. Il ressemblait en tout point à Gloin.

Ils échangèrent tous deux un long regard jusqu'à ce que l'elfe se tourne à nouveau vers Thorin.

-Je ne pense pas que votre race soit inférieure à la nôtre. Nous sommes en tout point égaux, excepté la taille. Vous nous êtes supérieurs en force et vous avez des compétences inégalables en ce qui concerne la roche et la pierre, déclara le prince elfe en s'agenouillant devant Thorin pour qu'il puisse se regarder plus aisément. Et vous êtes un Seigneur de la Comté. Pour l'amour que vos nains vous portent, je vous gracie. Et pour l'importance que vous avez pour mon Mela, je vais vous accorder beaucoup plus.

L'elfe se releva et recula, une lueur déterminée dans les yeux. Il observa la foule avec un regard sombre.

-Peuples de Dale, de la Forêt Noire et de la Comté, entendez ma voix ! Je déclare ce nain, Thorin, fils de Thrain, absout de tous ses crimes ! En outre, pour le remercier de l'honneur qu'il m'a fait, je le nomme chevalier de mon royaume. Où qu'il aille, ma protection et celle des miens le suivront, déclara Legolas en sortant une épée finement courbée pour presser doucement la pointe contre l'épaule de Thorin. Levez-vous, Sire Thorin. Levez-vous et partez avec les plus grands honneurs.

Le rugissement de Smaug retentit une fois de plus dans l'air.


	14. Chapitre 14

_"J'ai pensé à une fin pour mon livre :_

 _Et il vécut heureux pour toujours, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours."_

 _-Bilbon-  
_

/

Thorin était couché, la joue contre l'oreiller, et savourait la chaleur des mains de Bilbon sur ses épaules. Le toucher du hobbit était parfait, apaisant, et plein de l'amour. Il l'avait rêvé lors de son calvaire. Sa tête était claire et ne lui faisait plus mal pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps et les doux contact du coton contre sa peau était des plus agréables.

Etre chevalier avait des avantages. La chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait, était belle et richement ornée mais tout ce dont Thorin avait vraiment besoin, c'était d'un lit et de son hobbit. Il avait été salué par plusieurs elfes ainsi que ses nains avant que Gandalf ne s'occupe de ses blessures. L'atroce brûlure qui tiraillait son torse avait disparu et il s'était rapidement endormi.

Il avait eu beaucoup d'explications quand il s'était réveillé. Ils avaient voyagé de Dale jusqu'à la Forêt Noire, alors qu'il était inconscient, et le prince elfique avait offert à chacun de ses nains une chambre privée.

Il était marié à Bilbon. Son hobbit avait signé un acte stipulant qu'il léguait la totalité de ses terres et de ses titres à Thorin, comme une femme le faisait pour son mari. Il s'était d'une certaine façon vendu à Thorin. Cela le rendait presque malade de penser que son bien-aimé s'était rabaissé à ce point pour lui.

Ses nains s'étaient arrangés avec Legolas pour le libérer et l'elfe avait accepté à cause de la gentillesse et de la sportivité dont il avait fait preuve lors des tournois, et parce que le fils de Gloin, Gimli, était un de ses serviteurs qui avait décidé de rejoindre la Compagnie. Mais à en juger par les regards qu'ils avaient échangé plus tôt, ils étaient au moins amis voire un peu plus. Thorin était maintenant chevalier. Il avait un statut. Il avait une terre. Il avait de l'or pour acheter une maison.

Il était libre.

Tout ce pour quoi ils avaient travaillé allait bientôt se réaliser. Ils quitteraient la Forêt Noire à l'aube et se rendraient vers la Comté. Ils iraient acheter une terre dans les Montagnes Bleues, les Ered Luin, et commençeraient à bâtir un royaume pour leurs compatriotes nains. Ils achèteraient la meilleure terre qu'ils puissent se permettre, et ils auraient un endroit où n'importe quel nain pourrait venir se réfugier. Une terre qui serait à eux.

-Je t'aime, murmura Bilbon à son oreille, ses doigts tentant de dénouer un noeud particulièrement tenace qui tendait ses épaules. J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre.

-Sanzeuh, gémit Thorin en serrant les draps dans ses mains alors que Bilbon se mettait à califourchon sur son dos pour mieux le masser. Mon Sanzeuh...

Il sentait toutes les tensions des dernières semaines quitter son corps. Il était plus tendu qu'il ne l'aurait cru. En fait, personne ne l'avait jamais massé avant, alors qui sait depuis combien de temps ses noeuds crispaient son corps.

-Alors, mon Seigneur, susurra Bilbon, ce qui eut pour effet de raidir complètement Thorin, chassant la sensation de détente qui le relaxait.

Il ne voulait pas être le Seigneur de Bilbon. Les mains de Bilbon se posèrent délicatement sur ses épaules et Thorin tourna la tête pour regarder son hobbit. Bilbon souriait légèrement et insista :

-Oui, tu es mon Seigneur.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, refusa Thorin.

Bilbon secoua la tête. Il s'allongea contre le dos du nain et posa un doux baiser sur l'une de ses épaules.

-...Je me suis lié à toi, Thorin. Moi et mes terres t'appartenons éternellement, poursuivit le hobbit en déposant une nuée de baisers contre le cou et le dos du nain en frottant ses muscles forts. Toute ma vie, on m'a désiré pour ce que j'avais, pas pour ce que j'étais. Je possède les plus belles terres de la Comté et mon tuteur est l'Istar le plus puissant de la Terre du Milieu. Tout le monde était prêt à me vendre au "plus offrant". Je faisais souvent des cauchemars où je me voyais enterré vivant tellement cela m'angoissait. J'ai toujours pensé que je serais cloîtré dans un mariage sans amour et que mon époux me traiterait comme son esclave pendant qu'il profiterait de mes richesses.

Il poussa un soupir de tristesse et se haussa un peu plus pour que son visage se trouve près de celui de Thorin. Le nain ne pouvait pas détourner le regard. Les yeux de Bilbon étaient si grands, si expressifs, ils débordaient tant d'amour.

-Je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune idée de qui j'étais. Toi, Thorin, tu m'as toujours vu tel que j'étais. Et j'ai pu avec plaisir te venir en aide avec la seule chose qui pouvait t'aider, expliqua Bilbon en passant un petit doigt sur la joue barbue du nain avant d'embrasser légèrement ses lèvres. Tout ce que j'avais, c'est une maison et c'était la seule chose que tu n'avais pas. Je suis très honoré que tu sois mon Seigneur.

-Fais-moi l'amour, souffla Thorin avec une urgence qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti.

Il brûlait d'envie et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était prendre le hobbit dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas être au-dessus de Bilbon. Il voulait être son égal. Il voulait que toutes les races soient égales.

-Qu-quoi ? balbutia Bilbon en reculant, surpris.

Thorin se releva sur ses bras et se pencha pour regarder son mari - lui donnant un étourdissement - et répéta :

-Fais-moi l'amour.

Bilbon resta bouche bée et bredouilla :

-Mais je suis... je suis ton ép...

-Tu es mon mari et je veux que tu me prennes, insista Thorin en posant sa main sur le genou du hobbit. Je veux être entièrement à toi. Je veux que nous soyons égaux en tout, Sanzeuh. Je t'en prie, ne me rejette pas.

Les lèvres de Bilbon posées subitement sur les siennes furent une vraie surprise. Une surprise très agréable mais une surprise quand même. Elles étaient douces et langoureuses. Thorin sombra à nouveau dans le lit avec Bilbon sur lui. Les mains du hobbit glissèrent sur lui et il sentit l'atmosphère se réchauffer lorsqu'il poussa un gémissement.

Il avait l'impression qu'un feu brûlait en lui.

Bilbon continua à l'embrasser et à le caresser, obligeant Thorin à se cambrer contre lui, voulant obtenir plus. Plus de contact, plus de friction jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la main de Bilbon, enrobée d'huile, suivre la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale. Soudain, tout ce qu'il souhaita, c'est d'être rempli. Jamais personne ne l'avait rempli, il ne l'avait jamais voulu. Mais la pensée que Bilbon le prenne... les doigts de Bilbon, son érection... Doux Mahal, il allait devenir fou.

Bilbon, semblant comprendre le désir effréné de Thorin, fit couler un doigt sur ses fesses. Thorin cria et fit avancer ses hanches, ne s'attendant pas à ce que la sensation soit si intense. Bilbon s'arrêta au-dessus de lui et Thorin attendit qu'il fasse quelque chose, les yeux écarquillés. Il fit traîner le doigt sur l'intimité de son amant. Thorin ne pouvait pas empêcher ses cuisses de trembler ou retenir le doux gémissement qui échappa de sa gorge.

Bilbon embrassa la nuque du nain, ses lèvres aussi fraîches qu'un baume sur sa peau ardente. Thorin gémit à nouveau et le hobbit embrassa son oreille puis en suça le lobe. déposa un baiser à l'arrière du cou de Thorin et ses lèvres étaient comme un baume sur la chair fraîche surchauffée. Thorin laissa échapper un autre gémissement et Bilbo embrassa à son oreille avant de sucer sur le lobe. Les orteils de Thorin se rétractèrent lorsqu'il sentit la peau douce de la poitrine de Bilbon contre son dos. La petite langue de Bilbon traîna jusqu'à la courbure de son oreille et quand le nain frissonna, il introduisit son doigt en lui. Seule la première phalange était en lui mais Thorin sursauta encore et se resserra autour de lui. Bilbon embrassa une nouvelle fois sa nuque et caressa son dos.

C'était très probablement la sensation la plus étrange que Thorin ait jamais ressenti. Physiquement, c'était juste bizarre, une sensation qui lui était inconnue. Mais mentalement... c'était sublime. Une partie de Bilbon était en lui et ils étaient bientôt sur le point d'accomplir l'acte final. Bilbon commença à faire bouger son doigt, provoquant de délicieuses sensations. C'était comme une démangeaison dont il devait à tout prix se débarrasser. Bilbon continua à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient avec ses doigts. Thorin déplaça sa main droite pour saisir la jambe du hobbit. Il caressa la cuisse crémeuse et empoigna le cadre du lit aussi fort qu'il pouvait.

Bilbon se tortilla dans son dos, murmurant contre sa peau et ajouta un autre doigt. Thorin regarda par-dessus son épaule et dût appuyer sa joue contre l'oreiller lorsqu'il vit Bilbon. Il était couché derrière lui, sa poitrine plaquée contre son dos. Sa joue était pressée contre son épaule et il haletait désespérément en faisant aller et venir ses doigts à l'intérieur de Thorin. La sensation était étr...

Thorin jura violemment et se leva du lit. Il craqua presque sous la pression qu'exerçait la main sur lui et il sentit Bilbon sourire contre lui. Le semi homme continua à appuyer sur le point sensible qu'il avait réussi à trouver et Thorin fit un bruit des plus gênants. Bilbon ajouta alors un troisième doigt et Thorin devait bouger si il voulait tenir. Il n'allait pas durer longtemps.

-Assez ! commanda Thorin mais sa voix était bien trop irrégulière pour que cela paraisse normal mais Bilbon se calma et fronça les sourcils. Plus besoin de me préparer. Prends-moi. Maintenant.

-Non, refusa Bilbon en faisant de nouveau bouger ses doigts, effleurant encore son point sensible, alors que Thorin ne pouvait presque plus respirer. Tu es encore trop serré. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

-Tu ne m'en feras pas. Je veux te sentir maintenant.

Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale lorsque Bilbon le toucha une dernière fois. Les doigts se retirèrent et Thorin fut choqué de voir à quel point il se sentait vide sans eux. Bilbon revint sur son dos, le nain pouvait sentir la peau laiteuse de ses cuisses. Un instant plus tard, il sentit quelque chose d'épais et de chaud alors que le hobbit se pressait contre lui. Bilbon eut le souffle coupé et poussa un juron que Thorin n'avait jamais entendu mais la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser, c'était au sexe du hobbit qui s'insinuait en lui, bien plus grand que ses doigts, mais Thorin voulait encore plus. La brûlure qu'il ressentit ne le dérangea pas. Cela rendait leur lien plus réel et lui rappellerait plus tard que leur union avait été entièrement consommée. C'était la preuve qu'il était à Bilbon autant que Bilbon était à lui.

-Non, grinça le hobbit en sentant Thorin se tortiller, lui donnant encore plus envie de bouger. Je ne peux pas...

-Alors ne le fais pas. grogna Thorin en recommençant à bouger.

C'était dur de rester immobile quand une érection était ancrée à l'intérieur de lui, doux Mahal.

Bilbon se déplaça et continua au point que Thorin avait oublié le langage commun. Il haletait en khuzdul, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit à part pousser contre lui. Son hobbit souffla et marmonna un mélange de mots d'amour et de jurons alors qu'il bougeait dans le corps de Thorin. Il avait un bras enroulé autour du ventre du nain auquel Thorin s'agrippait. Il avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose pour supporter la houle d'émotion et de plaisir que Bilbon lui donnait en frappant son point sensible. Le plaisir venait en puissantes rafales et Thorin avait besoin de la main de Bilbon. Il avait besoin d'air.

Il n'avait pas pensé qu'une chose pareille pouvait arriver. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'on le mènerait à Bilbon, il pensait qu'on ne lui laisserait même pas tenir sa main avant sa mort, et encore moins lui faire l'amour. Le parfum de Bilbon flottait autour de lui et le sentir au-dessus de lui était tout ce dont Thorin avait désespérément besoin.

-Allez, souffla Bilbon en prenant le sexe de Thorin dans sa main.

Sa main était si douce par rapport à la sienne, et l'huile qui l'enrobait ne faisait qu'accentuer ses mouvements. Il donna des coups rapides et serrés alors que Thorin arquait le dos. Il vint avec un cri qui rendit sa voix rauque, aveuglé par la lumière. Bilbon continua à bouger en gémissant, faisant courir ses mains sur le corps musclé du nain.

-Thorin ! haleta le hobbit avant de s'enfoncer profondément en lui en frissonnant.

Thorin prit de grandes bouffées d'air lorsqu'il sentit Bilbon venir en lui. Il le sentait pulser en lui avec une chaleur incroyable.

Thorin ne pouvait plus tenir, ses jambes étaient aussi molles que de la gelée et son coeur battait la chamade. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas et Bilbon s'affala à côté de lui, les bras toujours fermement enveloppés autour du torse de Thorin.

-L'un n'est pas supérieur à l'autre, chuchota Thorin en se raclant la gorge dans le vain espoir d'éclaircir sa voix. Tu es mon égal, Sanzeuh, et je suis à toi. Tu es aussi un Seigneur, mon Ghivashel.

/

Un an plus tard, Thorin montait à cheval avec son mari, Dwalin, Ori, Bofur et ses neveux. Cela faisait deux longs mois qu'ils étaient sur la route et le violent désir qu'il éprouvait de retrouver sa maison était presque une douleur physique. Le tournoi avait été amusant mais il n'était pas sûr d'y retourner l'année suivante. Il aimait beaucoup trop les Ered Luin pour trouver son plaisir ailleurs.

Ils avaient mis du temps à la construire. La montagne était vaste et pratiquement vierge. L'intérieur était presque inexploré et l'attrait de ses secrets cachés était un appel auquel aucun nain ne pourrait résister. Les nains avaient commencé à apparaître quelques jours après qu'ils aient acheté les terres. Ils étaient plus d'une centaine lorsqu'ils étaient partis pour participer au tournoi.

La montagne abritait son peuple et il l'aimait d'autant plus maintenant qu'ils avaient révélé sa beauté à tous.

La Comté les accueillit avec une grande fête - les hobbits se faisaient un plaisir de recevoir des invités avec une tonne de nourriture et de bière. Les Gamegie prenaient soin de Cul de Sac quand Bilbon n'était pas là et dormir dans des lits douillets était un changement bienvenu lorsqu'ils avaient passé plusieurs jours à dormir à même le sol. Ils restèrent une nuit avant de reprendre le chemin vers les Montagnes Bleues.

Ils montèrent le camp sur le col de la montagne et allumèrent un feu. Ils seraient chez eux demain soir. Bofur commença à jouer une mélodie entraînante avec son pipeau, bientôt rejoint par Dwalin qui avait sorti son violon. Fili et Kili chantaient à tue-tête et dansaient autour du feu avant de tirer Ori pour qu'il les accompagne.

Thorin observait la petite fête avec un sourire fatigué devant l'entrée de la tente. Bilbon était assis face à lui et fredonnait doucement la musique en peignant ses boucles mordorés. Il acheva les tresses en passant les perles en bois et en métal en forme de fleurs.

-Le Léopard est au-dessus de nous, Messire Chevalier, murmura Bilbon en faisant un rond de fumée.

-C'est vrai, convint Thorin en levant la tête pour examiner le ciel d'un noir encre où les étoiles brillaient paresseusement.

Bilbon se leva du sac de couchage qu'ils partageaient et vint s'installer sur les genoux de Thorin en s'appuyant contre son torse pour pouvoir observer avec plus de précision la voûte céleste.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être retour en tant que champion du tournoi ?

Le rire de Thorin gronda dans sa poitrine, le remplissant d'une joie vertigineuse. C'était quelque chose à laquelle il n'était pas encore tout à fait habitué. Pendant longtemps, Fili et Kili avaient été les seuls à pouvoir lui extorquer un de ses rares sourires. Maintenant, il souriait quotidiennement et riait bien plus souvent.

Ça lui procurait un sentiment de sécurité. Et une sensation de chaleur.

-Du bien, Sanzeuh. Ça me fait du bien.

Bilbon marmonna quelque chose dans sa poitrine avant de reculer légèrement pour lui dire :

-Mmm, je suis content. Est-ce que je t'ai dit à quel point j'aime ton nouvel emblème ?

-Eh bien, c'est cette constellation qui nous a offert notre premier baiser, rappela Thorin, se sentant si léger qu'il pensait pouvoir voler. Je n'aurais jamais trouvé le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout sans toi. Ça me semblait à propos de décorer nos drapeaux avec la constellation du Léopard.

-Quel romantisme ! chantonna Bilbon en feignant un bâillement avant de rouler sur le tapis de sol. J'ai hâte de retrouver mon lit. Le tournoi était très amusant, c'est vrai, mais notre maison m'a manqué.

Leur maison.

Il revenait en tant que champion, après avoir vaincu tous ses adversaires, y compris Smaug. Il avait beaucoup apprécié pouvoir y participer en tant que nain. Bilbon s'était tenu à ses côtés et l'avait acclamé, affichant outrageusement son alliance dès qu'un elfe approchait. Bofur, Fili et Kili avaient même mis au point un feu d'artifice lors de la dernière nuit, montrant un léopard dévorant un dragon, le symbole de la maison de Smaug. Le visage de ce dernier avait viré au rouge et il avait quitté la fête, fou de colère.

Ç'avait été extrêmement satisfaisant.

La lumière, le sentiment de fierté vibraient à travers le corps de Thorin. Il regarda les étoiles en imaginant leur retour chez eux. Il y aurait probablement plus de nains. Ils avaient gagné suffisamment de récompenses durant le tournoi pour acheter la liberté d'autres nains. Les salles seraient éclairées par des torches de lumière et les pierres précieuses brilleraient comme des étoiles. Thorin avait l'impression de flotter dans le ciel. Comme si il pouvait vraiment s'envoler, telle une étoile filante. Rien n'était impossible quand on y mettait tout son coeur.

Lui et sa Compagnie avaient changé leurs étoiles après tout. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus difficile que ça ?

FIN


End file.
